Stay Gone
by TribeKitten
Summary: Kimberly and Tommy get their second chance but would it have been better if they had both Stayed Gone?
1. New Looks and Old Friends

A/N Okay this is my first Power Ranger Fic. I hope you all enjoy please let me know what you think.   
  
Disclaimer* I own nothing and no one. Don't try to sue me cause you can get blood out of a turnip.  
  
Once again I hope you all enjoy.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Okay all done. The women said as she turned the chair to face the mirror.  
  
Wow, I can't believe I barely recognize myself. The girl in the chair said.  
  
Well Raymond was very freeing when he told me to give you a new look. The brown hair did nothing for those amazing blue eyes. The Woman said right before she walked off.  
  
They weren't always blue. The girls said to herself.  
  
As she looked at her reflection she remembered how she looked last year. Gone was her once brown hair, now it was a beautiful shade of light strawberry blonde with golden highlights which flowed down about 3 inches past her shoulder. Her skin was a bit dark from all of the scenes that have been shot outside. The New Zealand sun loved her skin. Even her once brown eyes were gone, now the were sky blue, but not because of any contacts. No this change was because of her mother her real mother. How she hated to think of her as that but that is what she was, she was her mother.   
  
At least no one I know will recognize me. That is if they all still weren't in Angel Grove. She said right before she picked up her new script and headed for the set.   
  
She stepped out of the trailer script in hand. She walked past a few a people who smiled and nodded at her. She was fairly new, but everyone was really nice and accepted her into their family like environment. As she entered the set she started to sing to herself as she tried to remember which door she had to go in.   
  
I found peace of mind, I'm feeling good again. I'm on the other side, back among the living. Ain't a cloud in the sky, all my tears have been cried . And I can finally say She sang as she opened one door  
  
Nope, that's not it. She said then continued to walk and sing. Baby baby stay, stay right where you are. I like it this way, it's good for my heart. I haven't felt like this in God knows how long. I know every thing's gonna be ok. If you just stay gone. She tried another door and it was the right one.   
  
She walked onto the set and found her chair. She sat down and opened her script. She started to look over everything again to make sure none of her parts had change from the last script she had. She was just about finished when two people walked up to her.  
  
Hey, did hear about the new arrivals? James asked  
  
New arrivals? She asked  
  
Yeah a lot of them. Michael said  
  
More actors? But I thought I was the last new addition to the cast. She said as she placed her script on her lap.  
  
They won't be acting. They are here to fill a range of jobs, since the cast is the largest it's been in a while. Plus a few to help out with the album. Michael said as he pulled over his and James's chairs so they could sit and talk.  
  
Yeah let see. Three are going to be fight coordinators/bodyguards for the public appearances. Two are going to be dance instructors. One is suppose to be a voice coach. Another is a set/housing doctor he'll be where ever we are. Then there's... James cut himself off.  
  
Then there's who. She asked with a giggle she couldn't figure out why they were being so shy.  
  
Do you want the honors? James asked Michael  
  
It's Billy he is coming to tutor those of us in college. Michael said as he smiled.  
  
She screamed.  
  
Yeah, Billy. We thought you would be happy? James said worry clear in his voice.  
  
Let see 3, left 3 came in then 1 but then one... Oh no. She said as she got up.  
  
Are they here yet? She asked  
  
Yeah, their being shown around, but I think Billy is outside. James said as he too got up.  
  
Was all she said as she ran for the door.  
  
As she opened the door she ran right into a person knocking them and herself on the ground.  
  
She said as she went to get up.  
  
The guy she knocked down offered her his hand which she gladly took.   
  
Again sorry about that. She said before she looked at the person.  
  
That's okay my fault I shouldn't have been in the way. Tommy said.  
  
That voice oh god I know that voice she thought then she looked up and saw him, then them all of them standing right there as if it was a memory from her past. None of the recognized her. She quickly let go of his hand and ran out the door.  
  
Sorry about that she is a bit jumpy, not that I can blame her. I'll introduce you all to her later, let's meet the rest of the cast first. Raymond said as he brought the group on to the set.  
  
~Outside~  
  
She yelled catching his attention.  
  
Billy said in shock.  
  
Wow you've changed. Billy said as he hugged the former ranger.  
  
I know their here. Why are they here? Kimberly asked.  
  
It's a long story. Billy said as he pulled her tighter into the hug.


	2. It's A Small World After All

Kimberly, they need you in wardrobe. A assistant told her.  
  
Okay, thanks Kimberly said  
  
She and Billy walked arm in arm to wardrobe.   
  
I've got some time. Kimberly said.  
  
Okay, you see Raymond is Jason's uncle. Billy began.  
  
Kim asked in shock  
  
Yeah small world I know. But anyway, he offered Jason a job down here a while ago, but because of certain duties he couldn't accept the job offer. Then a 2 years ago all of their duties were passed on to the next group. Bully said knowing that Kimberly would understand what he meant.  
  
I forgot all about that. Kimberly said as she started up the steps to wardrobe.  
  
Yeah everyone went off and did their own thing and we all lost contact for a while. Then one day we all meant up and Jason told us that his uncles offer for him to work he and he said he was sure he could get the rest of us jobs here. We all agreed that way we all could be close again. So Jason told Raymond about everyone and like Jason said he offered all of us jobs especially after he heard that I was one of Jason's friends. Billy said as he shut the door behind him.   
  
Kimberly your outfit is on the dressing room door. a lady said.  
  
Kimberly said as she grabbed the cloths bag and went into the dressing room.  
  
So Kim are you going to be okay with this? Billy asked as he leaned against the wall.  
  
I'm going have to be. I can't leave and once they find out who I am their not going to leave with out some answers. So what choice do I have? Kimberly said from behind the door.  
  
Well you could always use ma... Billy started.  
  
Kimberly shouted cutting Billy off mid-sentence.  
  
Okay no need to bite my head off. Billy said as the door opened.  
  
He stood there with his mouth wide open he had never seen Kimberly dressed like that before. She had on a black spaghetti strap top on that was cut so far down it barely covered the top of her matching black bra. She had on skin tight black jean with a wide leather belt. Her shoes were 4 inch platform shoes with a fake wood finish, the top of the shoes were ripped pieces of black jean that kris-crossed the tied around the ankle.   
  
Kimberly asked as she stepped in front of a mirror.


	3. No Need for Introductions

You look amazing. What kind of scene are you filming today? Billy asked slightly blushing  
  
A fight scene between me and James. I'm sure Raymond is going to want everyone to see it since we have been working on it for months. The moves are very risky and only me and James have been able to get the timing down so no stuntman. Kimberly said as she started to put on a large amount of jewelry.   
  
So what's with the shoes and outfit if it's a fight scene? Billy asked  
  
What? I can fight in this. Please you have seen me fight in a dress this won't be as hard as that was. Besides when I fight now I know what the other person is going to do. Kimberly said as she put the last of her remaining jewelry on.   
  
Billy asked  
  
Kimberly said as she took Billy's arm once again and he walked her to the set.  
  
When they got there the others had just finished meeting the rest of the cast and Raymond turned to see Kimberly and Billy enter the room.   
  
She and James are, our best fights I doubt you guys will have to train them too much. And she is our newest addition to the cast and one of the best fighters I have seen in a long while. Raymond said  
  
No need for introduction Raymond I already know them all. Kimberly said  
  
The others just looked at her and Billy. Confusion written all over their faces.   
  
Okay I am just going to make sure everything is ready for the fight scene and you all can catch up. Raymond said as he leaned down and gave Kimberly a kiss on the cheek.   
  
The cast was like the children he never had, the oldest being 23 and the youngest 9 months.  
  
I'm sorry I'm confused. You may know Billy but I don't remember meeting you, and trust me I would remember meeting you. Rocky said as he eyed Kimberly up and down.  
  
Really Rocky or should I call you Red Ranger? Kimberly asked  
  
How did you know that? Tommy asked  
  
I'm hurt White Ranger, I know we ended badly but have you really forgotten me that easily. Kimberly said trying not to enjoy her little game.  
  
Hey Kimberly come on were ready for the fight. James said as he ran up to the group and pulled Kimberly away.   
  
Wait that was our Kimberly? Jason asked Billy in complete shock.  
  
Billy said  
  
But that looked nothing like her. Kat said as she tightened her grip on Tommy.  
  
She's been through a lot. Billy said  
  
Tommy was about to speak again when quiet on the set was called. The group turned it's attention to the set the say Kimberly and James at the top of a set of stairs. The director called action. Kimberly ran to the railing as James took a swing at her. Kimberly bent her back towards the rail so half her body was over the rail to avoid the punch. She then kicked James in the chest with both her feet while supporting herself on the rail. She then stood straight up and for a while they went blow for blow. She would throw a punch he would duck and she would miss. He would try to kick her she would catch the kick and push him back. Finally she ran towards the steps, she turned around and said her line the flipped backwards landing on the landing in the middle of the stairs. Tommy heard Raymond gasp and saw him twist his hands.  
  
Please make this landing. When he said that it almost sounded like a prayer.   
  
Tommy looked at what was unfolding and he knew what Raymond was talking about as Kimberly bent forward as if she was going to bow. She then threw all of her weight to the right and she flipped herself past the remaining steps sideways. She stumbled as she landed but she looked okay. James had followed her down and the once again started to fight. This time Kimberly swept his feet out from under him and the director called cut. Everyone started to clap. Tommy and Jason both let out the breath they didn't know they were holding. As Kimberly started to walk back to the group Jason and Tommy both noticed she was slightly limping. As if reading there thoughts she stopped dead in her tracks and started to talk to the closest person to her. 


	4. Adding Insult to Injury

Have you ever seen her pull moves like that before? Adam asked Jason  
  
Never she was always to carefully not to pull risky moves like that. She knew she could hurt herself or others if she pulled a stunt like that in a fight. Jason said as he stared at the former pink ranger.  
  
Yeah but don't forget this was all well planned out. I'm sure she knew what she was doing. Rocky said trying to reassure everyone.   
  
Then why was Raymond worried? And why is she now limping? Tommy asked as he noticed Kimberly keeping most of her weight off her right leg.  
  
You think she hurt herself Aisha asked  
  
You saw her stumble. I think she might have twisted her knee. Tommy said as Kat hurriedly attached herself to Tommy's arm once again.  
  
Well looks like I better go do my job then. Adam said as he started to walk over to Kimberly.  
  
Hey Kim can I talk to you for a moment? Adam asked as the person Kimberly was talking to left.  
  
Sure whats up? Kimberly asked hoping he wasn't going to push for answers right in the middle of the set.  
  
Let's talk over here the lights are really hot. Adam said  
  
Can't we just talk here I might have to do another take. Kimberly said not wanting to move from her place with all of them looking at her.   
  
Raymond seemed happy I doubt you'll have to do another take. Come on. Adam grabbed Kimberly's hand and started to pull her slightly.  
  
Reluctantly she took a few steps then her knee gave out on her.  
  
Kimberly called out as she fell into Adams arms.  
  
Okay let's get your knee looked at. I think you might have twisted it. Adam said while supporting Kimberly.  
  
I'm fine really. Kimberly insisted  
  
Adam said as he let Kimberly go.  
  
she yelped again as all her weight went back onto her knee.  
  
See now your coming with me whether you like it or not. Adam said as he scooped her up into his arms and started to carry her off the set.  
  
Kimberly what happened are you okay? James asked as he and Raymond ran up to her.  
  
Kimberly was about to answer when Adam cut her off.  
  
I think she twisted her knee when she landed. A bit of ice and some rest and she'll be fine. Adam said as he continued to the infirmary.   
  
When he got Kimberly to the infirmary and set her down on one of the tables, Kimberly noticed all of her old friends filing into the small room.   
  
She said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
Billy immediately went to Kimberly's side.  
  
This really isn't necessary Adam I'm fine I have had worse injuries before and continued on. You should know that better than most people. Kimberly said the frustration clear in her voice.  
  
Yeah but you should know better than anyone is that if you can get medical attention right away to do it. Cause you never know what will happen next. Adam said with a sly smile knowing he made is point painfully clear to her.  
  
Jason finally said as he pushed his way to the front of the group.  
  
Hi, Jase. Long time no see. Kimberly said sheepishly.  



	5. Disappointment and Lies

Yeah well who fault is that? Tommy said bitterly.  
  
Not mine. Kimberly snapped as Adam rolled up her pant leg to look at her knee.  
  
Oh bull Kimberly you are the one that broke off contact. Hell you couldn't even show up to your best friends funeral. Tommy retorted back.  
  
Shows what you know. Kimberly said as she jumped off the table. Her pant leg falling back into place.  
  
She pushed Billy and Adam off her and stood face to face with Tommy.  
  
I was there. I heard how _Disappointed'_ you all were in me. I heard you talking before the services began about how I never returned anyone's phone call about it. I even saw you and Kat leave before the service was over. What you could wait a few more minutes for the service to end? Did you really have to bed her right then? Kimberly hissed out.  
  
Tommy just stood there in shock. Kimberly stood there for a few more seconds.  
  
That's what I thought. She said as she pushed her way out of the room.  
  
Guys we really messed up. Aisha finally said after Kim had left the room.  
  
Zack ran out of the room a few seconds later. He saw Kimberly almost to the door leading outside.  
  
Kimberly wait. Zack called out to her.   
  
Kimberly continued her way to the door. She finally made it outside she was so made she just wanted to leave and disappear again, but she knew she couldn't. She let out a sigh as she made her way through the path of trailers and finally to the edge of the studio, where the beach was. She stood in the sand staring out at the ocean.   
  
Just leave me alone Zack. Kimberly said as soon as Zack was within ear shot.  
  
No, I need to talk to you, and you need to listen. Zack said as he got closer to her.  
  
Give me one good reason why I should stand here and listen to what you or any of the others have to say. I think you have made you feelings about me painfully clear at the funeral. Kimberly said as she started to walk away again.  
  
Zack said as he grabbed Kimberly's arm and spun her around. You want a reason, fine. How about because we have been friends for as long as any us can remember. Or because Trini wouldn't want us to be like this. Zack finished still holding Kimberly's arm.  
  
Zack... I don't know what to say. Kimberly said  
  
How about nothing and just listen. He said softly as he let go of her arm.  
  
Zack sat down in the sand and looked up at Kimberly who had tears dancing in her eyes. Soon Kimberly too sat down facing Zack. They sat there for a moment not saying anything just looking at each other.  
  
I'm so sorry. For what we said we were all in shock and hurting. Zack said  
  
What and I wasn't? Kimberly said automatically taking offense.   
  
Kim, we didn't know what to think you stopped writing, calling, heck you even broke up with Tommy. Zack started.  
  
What! I never broke up with Tommy he broke up with me. Kimberly said as she got up.  
  
Kim, it's not like you to lie, I saw the letter, you were heartless in it. Zack said as he got up.  
  
Zack honestly he broke it off with me. The letter made no sense, he went on about how hurt he was about everything and how he didn't deserve the way I treated him. I tried to call him to figure out what he was on about but he would never take my calls. Then Kat told me he and her were an item and she would try to help sort things but after that she stopped writing and I just assumed you all felt the way as Tommy. Kimberly said her tear now flowing down her face.   
  
Kim I don't know what to think but I do know you and Tommy need to have a talk. Zack said as he hugged his friend. I believe you He whispered which caused Kimberly to cry even harder than before.   
  
After a few moments Kimberly and Zack sat back down on the sand. Kimberly's head buried in Zack's chest as she continued to cry.   
  
Hey come on if you don't stop crying your contacts are going to bug the heck out of you, or fall out. Zack finally said  
  
You right Kimberly lied.  
  
Although you looked great before. I really like this change. Zack said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Kimberly said as she dried her eyes.  
  
Zack laughed.  
  
Kimberly asked   
  
You can still cry with out messing up your make up. Zack said as he helped Kimberly to her feet.  
  
You know me girl of many useless skills. Kimberly said as she dusted herself off.   
  
Don't say that. Zack said as he and Kimberly started to walk back to the set. 


	6. Out of the Clear Pink

Kimberly asked as they entered the building where the other were.  
  
Zack said  
  
I don't think I can do this ya'll are going to want answers. Answers that I don't have or that I'm not ready to give. Kimberly said as she stopped walking.  
  
Hey, don't worry we won't push. We're not going anywhere anytime soon. So take your time when you are ready to tell us well be there for you. Zack said as they continued to walk down the hall and back into the room where they had left the others.  
  
They not here. Kimberly said  
  
I wonder where the could be. Zack was about to say something else when Micheal appeared from another room.  
  
Kim, crap I thought you went home. Raymond was looking for you. He went to housing looking for you. Micheal said.  
  
Okay I'll go ahead and meet him there. Kimberly said as she turned to leave  
  
Mind if I tag a long? Zack asked  
  
Come on we have to hurry. Kimberly said as she continued walking See you at home Micheal. She called out before leaving.  
  
So where are we going? Zack asked as he caught up with Kimberly.  
  
To the casts houseing complex. Kimberly said as she walked into the parking garage.  
  
They continued to walk as Kimberly look through her purse. When they got to her car she realized she didn't have her keys.  
  
Shoot I think I might have dropped my keys. Do you see them anywhere? Kimberly asked  
  
As soon as Zack turned his attention to where they just came from. Kimberly quickly opened her hand. Her palm turn up and it started to glow pink almost instantly the keys appeared in her hand with a small pink flash.  
  
Never mind Zack they were in a side pocket that I missed. Kimberly said as she unlock her blazer.  
  
Yeah make me look for nothing. Zack said as he reached for the door handle.  
  
Just shut up and get in. Kimberly laughs.  



	7. Thanks and Tours

**I would just like to take this time before the next part (Which is posted below) to Thank all of the readers that have posted comments and to say thank you to all of those who haven't I hope everyone is enjoying this story. **  
  
**PsYcHoJo **  
  
Thank you so much I'm glad you like this is one of my deep dark secretes. Not many people are still willing to admit they still like the Power Rangers. I'm sorry I haven't been around much. I have been busy getting ready to graduate from college and getting my portfolio ready. But Thanks again for reading.  
  
**cobalt-blue**  
  
Thank you I am a big fan of your stories so you liking mine means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Thanks a bunch  
  
**C2**  
  
Sorry about the confusion. The letter that Kimberly was talking about was Tommy's reaction to the letter. I'm not sure if this will be a Tommy and Kim fic yet. So you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Thank you so much for reading  
  
**PR Fan4ever **  
  
I'm very glad you like it.  
  
**Kylee**  
  
Another Tribe and Power Ranger fan I didn't think that there were many of us. But I'm glad you like. Thanks for reading  
  
**Kimiko Kitten**   
  
Hey girl I finally posted it. Thanks for encouraging me to write it.  
**  
PinkKittyKat **  
  
Hey what's up haven't heard from you in a while. Thanks for reading.   
  
**Shipper Shipper**  
  
Thank you so much. I hope you are still enjoying it.   
  
**Now on with the story**  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
They arrived at the cast housing quickly as it wasn't all that far from the studio.  
  
Well we're here and I just hope Raymond isn't too mad. Kimberly said as she parked in her normal parking spot.   
  
They walked into the building Kimberly took her keys and unlocked the door. Then went over to a key pad that was on the wall and typed in a few numbers. The light on the key pad went for red to green.  
  
I guess someone is here. Kimberly said as she walked over to the elevators and pressed the up button.  
  
Wow this place is huge. Zack said.  
  
Yeah not only is it the cast housing, but we also have a gym where we practice for fight scenes, a small built in studio, and a few other things. It's nice because we don't have to always go to the studio to rehearse or practice. Kimberly said.  
  
So is there where we will be working? Zack asked  
  
Probably a combo of here and the studio.   
  
The elevator doors opened. Raymond walked out with the others close behind.  
  
Oh hey Raymond, we were just about to go looking for you. Kimberly said  
  
Funny we were just looking for you. Raymond said  
  
Yeah sorry about that.   
  
It's okay. How about you give them the grande tour. Take them back to your place till dinner.  
  
But Raymond...  
  
Great that's settled then. Raymond said cutting Kimberly off mid-sentence.  
  
Okay follow me. Billy if you want to you can head up to my place. Kimberly said  
  
Why Billy needs a tour of this place too. Kat said with venom in her voice.  
  
I've already been here. Billy said as he stood beside Kimberly.  
  
Wait! What do you mean you've been here before? Jason asked.  
  
Well someone had to helped Kimberly move in here. I spent a little over a month here helping her get settled. It was right before I came back to Angel Grove from my trip. Billy said calmly  
  
But we thought you can straight back from... Rocky started   
  
It's a long story and not one that we should get into right here and now. Billy said   
  
But you knew where she was? And you didn't tell any of us. Jason was now getting mad  
  
Jase this is not the time nor the place for this we can talk after the tour. Billy said still remaining calm.  
  
Come on I'll show ya'll around. Kimberly said as Billy opened the door leading to the gym for her.  
  
About an hour later Kimberly had shown them all around and introduced them to some of the other staff members. Finally they arrived at her place she opened the door and walked in.  
  
Hello anyone here? Kimberly called out when no one answered Kimberly said.   
  
Welcome to our little home.   
  
Aisha finally spoke.  
  
Yeah I share it with two other people. Each place has two bedrooms and bath, a living area and Kitchen. So they match us up with at least two other roommates around the same age. Except the younger kids they are usually with the house mothers. Kimberly explained.  
  
Have a seat anyone want a drink or anything? Kimberly asked  
  
Yeah how about an explanation. Tommy huffed.  
  
I don't think I heard of that is it a new kind of cola?   
  
Jason gave her a serious look as she sat on the arm of the chair Jason was in.  
  
Don't you look at me in that tone of voice Jase. Listen you all just appeared in my life again honestly I didn't think I would see you all again. So ya'll need to give me sometime, to process all of this and let me figure out what I need to tell you. A lot has happened and I'm not ready to let anyone know about it all yet. Kimberly said as she pretended to find something interesting on the floor to look at.  
  
Jason put his arms around her waist and pulled her off the side of the chair and on to his lap.   
  
Your right. We won't push, for all of the answers to question yet. But there are some question we need answer to now. Jason said as he held the former Ranger in his lap.  
  
William asked as he entered the room.  
  
Kimberly quickly scrambled out of Jason's lap and made her way over to William.  
  
Hey, William. I would like to introduce you to some old friends of mine.  
  
We've already meant at the studio. William said as he placed his arm around her waist.  
  
Okay we'll everyone this is William my boyfriend. Kimberly said  
  
Raymond wants you all down stairs. William said   
  
He then gave Kimberly a kiss and took her hand leading her and the others down stairs.  



	8. We Need to Talk

***A/N* There is a new character in this chapter named Tom. So if you here the Name Tom it is not Tommy Oliver, it is Tom Hern. Sorry if this causes any confusion for those of you who do not watch the Tribe. Hope you all enjoy sorry for the long wait. I hope it was worth it and I will update again soon.**  
  
As they all headed out of the apartment they were joined by Meryl, James and Michael. Meryl instantly got in-between William and Kimberly. She broke the hold William had on Kimberly's hand so that her and Kimberly were walking arm in arm.   
  
There is no way we are all going to fit on the elevator. William why don't you and James take half down then we'll take the other half down. Plus me and Kim have to get Jacinta.  
  
William said as he leaned down to kiss Kimberly, but Meryl pulled her away before he could.  
  
Michael you and the others wait here. We'll be right back. Kimberly called out as Meryl dragged her down the hall.  
  
So I'm guessing you haven't talked to him yet? Meryl said once she was sure they were out of ear shot of everyone.   
  
I want to. More now than ever. Kimberly started  
  
Yeah I heard you know all of them.   
  
I use to date one of them. Kimberly admitted  
  
Which one? Meryl asked excitedly.  
  
Tommy the one with the long hair.   
  
Oh he is h.o.t.t hott. Meryl said with a laugh as the two girl stopped.  
  
Yeah, Jacinta honey are you ready. Raymond want us down stairs. Kimberly called through the door  
  
In a minute. Came a small child's voice.  
  
So what happened? Meryl asked as she leaned against the wall   
  
Well you know how I told you I found out that I was adopted and then found out who my real mother was right? Kimberly asked  
  
  
  
Well me and the ra... others knew her and none of us liked her. Well around that time I stopped contacting people. Then one day I was getting ready to go home and tell everyone what I found out, and tell them that I had to leave for a while to sort everything out. Well I got this letter from Tommy it made no sense. I tried calling him before I left for my trip, cause I knew I wouldn't be able to contact anyone for long period of time, but he wouldn't take my calls. I had to leave I couldn't postpone the trip due to how I was traveling. Well to make a long story end when I got back I found out that he was dating a one of the girls that I thought was my best friend. Kimberly finished as she fought back tears from the thought of Tommy and Kat together.  
  
Your being vague again, but I'll let it slide this time. I'll kick her ass if you want me too. Meryl said half jokingly.  
  
I'm ready. The little girl called out as she opened her door.  
  
Hey Jacinta you look very pretty. Oh and Happy Birthday. Kimberly said cheerfully as she picked up the small girl.  
  
Thank you. Jacinta said as she wrapped her arms around Kimberly's neck  
  
Kim I think you should do it as soon as we get downstairs. It'll be easier on you both. Meryl said.  
  
Your right. I will, if you can watch Jacinta. Kimberly said  
  
I'm 11 I can watch myself. Jacinta protested.  
  
I'm sure you can but Lucas is going to be down there and I don't want you two running off and causing trouble. You remember what happened last time you two did that. Kimberly stated firmly.  
  
Jacinta laughed as she wiggled her way out of Kimberly's arms and took a running start at Michael.  
  
Jacinta knocked Michael down when she tried to jump into his arms.  
  
I want my birthday hug. She giggled as she sat on a shocked Michael.  
  
Okay just get off so I can breath. Michael said as he started to get to his feet.  
  
Want a hand? Tommy asked  
  
Michael replied  
  
I'm so sorry Michael she is getting harder to hold. Kimberly said as her and Meryl finally caught up with the 11 year old.  
  
Some mother your turning out to be. Michael said rolling his eyes.   
  
Kat nearly yelled in excitement knowing that if it was true then there was no chance for Kim and Tommy.  
  
Yeah, I'm a house mother. What did you all think he meant? Kimberly said  
  
Never mind, shouldn't we get down stairs. Jason said relief clear in his voice.  
  
Kat hurriedly agreed.  
  
~DownStairs~  
  
Where are they? Adam asked Billy  
  
They are getting Jacinta and knowing her she is probably being a hand full. Billy said.  
  
That's an understatement Raymond laughed.  
  
Sorry that took so long. Kimberly said as she and the others entered the room.   
  
Okay Kim, Tom, and Caleb you three are up first. So go ahead and relax or whatever you all do. While I explain to the new people what's going on. Raymond said.  
  
Can I talk to you for a second? Kimberly quietly asked William.  
  
She started to walk into the hall way William not far behind her.  
  
Tommy looked over his shoulder to see Kimberly and William leaving the room he closed his eyes and tried to focus on what Raymond was saying.  
  
~In the Hall way~  
  
Kimberly is everything okay? William asked as he went to put his hand on Kimberly's face.  
  
Kimberly instantly pulled away.  
  
William this is hard for me, but I can't keep doing this. Between work, school, and everything else I barely have time for me let alone a boyfriend. I'm sorry but it isn't fair to you or me to continue. I'm really sorry maybe when things slow down we can try again but right now I can't. Kimberly said as once again she found something interesting on the floor to look at.   
  
Kim I don't care about that. William said as he took a few steps towards her.  
  
I know you don't but it's not fair to me and especial you. You need some one that can put you first. I can't do that, I should have known because the same thing happened between me and Tom when I first came here but we both agreed that we were better friends, but like I said maybe when things slow down, then if we both want to we can try again. Kimberly continued.   
  
I'm so sorry She whispered before she went to head back into the room.   
  
Before she got to the door William grabbed her hand and pull her towards the wall.  
  
You don't have to be sorry. I understand, I really do. William said as he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
William stop. I thought you said you understood. Kimberly said as she tried to pull away.  
  
I do understand, I was just hoping for one last really kiss. William said as he pulled her closer  
  
William no. Kimberly said giving him on last chance.   
  
Hey she said No. A voice came from behind William.  
  
This is none of your business. William said as he let go of Kimberly  
  
Well she's my sister so I'm making it my business. Jason said as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Tell Raymond I had to leave. William said to Kimberly as he walked off.  
  
Are you okay? Jason asked Kimberly his voice full off concern.  
  
I can take care of myself you know. Kimberly said slightly annoyed.  
  
I know but you know me I can't stand the sight of blood. Jason said with a small laugh.  
  
He opened the door for her and they walked in together.  
  
Hey Jase?  
  
  
  
Thanks but you ever interfere like that again and it will be you at the receiving end of my foot. Kimberly said before she join Tom on one of the couches.


	9. I Don't Wanna Be Like Cinderella

***A/N* I know I don't like to do author notes, but I think I need one now. Once again I own nothing the song used belongs to disney I think, no matter what I don't own anything in this story except William but then again he is a real person so really I don't own him either. Oh well on with the story. I know it is a little boring right now but please bare with me you will get you the beginning of major action in this chapter. Sorry this chapter is long but I was on a roll Thanks!!!!!!!**  
  
You don't look happy. Tom said as he put his arm around Kimberly's shoulders.  
  
She rested her head on him and moved closer to him.  
  
I just broke up with William. Kimberly said.  
  
I'm sorry you must be feeling horrid. Tom said as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
That's the thing I feel horrid because I don't feel horrid for breaking up with him. I feel nothing about it and that's why I feel bad. If that even makes any sense at all. Kimiko said with a deep sigh.  
  
Okay everyone listen up we only have a few days before we start recording the new Tribe album, plus you three start recording your solo albums. Kimberly are you sure you don't need help with writing yours, it needs to be done in a few days. Raymond started  
  
I'm sure, it will be completely ready by the end of the week. I just finished two songs last night and am close to finishing the rest. If I need any help I'll ask Zack he and I work great together. Kimberly said.  
  
Okay, now the next thing is because we are having this publicity event at a sports expo at some sport shop called Storm Chargers, Kimberly will be making her appearance there not only as a entertainer but also as former Pan Global athlete. So if anyone else would like to participate with a demo or would like to enter any of the races please let us know so we can start to form the next filming block around that just incase any of you get hurt. Which by the way please don't get hurt. Raymond finished  
  
Damn there go my plans of a vacation from filming. Kimberly joked.  
  
Fine just for that your up first since you finished two songs. Raymond said smugly   
  
Damn, I can't one of them is a duet and no one has had time to prepare for it. Kimberly said innocently.  
  
Kat just rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe it, Kimberly was the same as ever always having the guys in her life wrapped around her finger. Well she didn't care she had Tommy and that is all that matters. Kat thought as she smiled while wrapping her arms around Tommy's arm.  
  
Fine but just at least sing the one, so we can get the band ready for it. Raymond said.  
  
Kimberly said as she and Tom got off the couch  
  
Tom took the sheet music Kimberly hand and grabbed his guitar as he took a seat on the stool in the front of the room. While Kimberly stood there waiting for him to be ready. Tom nodded and started to play the first few cords. Kimberly took a deep breath she was so nervous she looked around the room and everyone. Her eyes locked with Tommy's they both stared at each other. It was as if Kimberly's body was programmed to do what her mind screamed she shouldn't do, she began to sing knowing that this could and probably will kill any chance her and Tommy had of every being friends or even civil to each other.  
  
_When I was just a little girl   
My momma used to tuck me into bed   
and she'd read me a story   
It always was about a Princess in distress   
And how a guy would save her and end up with the glory   
  
I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I want to be   
Then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me   
  
I don't wanna be like Cinderella   
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar   
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free   
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting   
For a handsome prince to come and save me   
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side   
Don't want to depend on no one else   
I'd rather rescue myself   
  
Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants my soul, heart, and mind   
Who's not afraid to show that he loves me   
Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am   
Don't need nobody taking care of me   
  
I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me   
When I give myself then it has to got to be, an equal thing   
  
I don't wanna be like Cinderella   
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar   
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free   
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting   
For a handsome prince to come and save me   
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side   
Don't want to depend on no one else   
I'd rather rescue myself   
  
I can slay, my own dragons   
I can dream, my own dreams   
My knight in shining armor is me   
So I'm gonna set me free   
  
I don't wanna be like Cinderella   
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar   
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free   
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting   
For a handsome prince to come and save me   
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side   
~repeated twice more~  
Don't want to depend on no one else   
I'd rather rescue myself   
  
_  
As Kimberly ended her song she had never taken her eyes off of Tommy she could see the hurt in his eyes. She quietly walked of stage as everyone clapped she ignored everyone and proceed to walk out of the room and headed straight for her apartment. Tommy got up seconds after Kimberly walked out the door and followed her much to the amazement of everyone. Kat then proceed to follow the two with plans of keeping the far apart.  
  
As Kimberly entered her apartment she pass her stereo and turned it on blasting Nickelbacks .  
  
Of course. She said to herself as she went to fast forward the song.  
  
Tommy called out as he entered the apartment  
  
It wasn't meant towards you it's just one of the many things I've been dealing with lately. Kimberly said as she made her way back to her bedroom.  
  
She hoped Tommy would get the hint and leave she was so scared what if she lost control of her emotions and something happened she couldn't tell him she couldn't tell anyone. When she sat down on her bed she was disappointed to see Tommy didn't take the hint.  
  
Tommy softly knocked on the door.   
  
Can we talk? He asked in a soft voice.  
  
Talk or fight? Kimberly retorted  
  
Talk, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I was in shock of seeing you, since the letter no one has heard from you I can't tell you how many times I have had nightmares of you being dead, hurt, heck I even had one that Rita kidnapped you. Tommy said as he sat on the bed beside her.  
  
He noticed she tensed up at the mention of Rita's name.  
  
What letter? I keep hearing about this letter that I supposedly sent to you, breaking up with you. I never sent you a letter, but I sure got yours telling me how much you hated me. Kimberly said as she twisted her hands together.  
  
What letter I nev... wait you got that it wasn't suppose to be sent. Wait what do you mean you never sent me that letter? Tommy asked in complete shock.  
  
Right as Kim was about to answer they heard someone come into the apartment.  
  
Wait here please I'll be right back. Kimberly said as she got up.   
  
Kimberly walked out into the common room to find Kat there getting ready to head back to the bed rooms.  
  
Can I help you? Kim asked coldly.  
  
I'm looking for My Boyfriend. Kat replied  
  
Should you know where he is or did you lose control of the leash? Kimberly asked as she took a few steps towards Kat.   
  
Just tell me do you know where Tommy is or not? Kat asked while looking around for any signs that Tommy was there  
  
Kimberly walked around Kat so the Kat's back was to the bedrooms.   
  
I can tell you honestly he is not in any of the rooms in this apartment. Kimberly said she noticed Tommy trying to hide in the shadow in the hall way  
  
Tell me Kat Zack had mentioned a letter that I supposedly sent to Tommy. This letter didn't happen to arrive while I was in the hospital with a dislocated shoulder, and I was only able to contact you to tell you and ask that you let the guys know that I would be in contact for a while was it? Kimberly asked as she started to put two and two together.  
  
Oh gee you know what it was. I'm glad to see all that blonde dye has soaked into the brain yet. Kat said smugly  
  
Let me ask you one last thing it clear to me you wrote that letter to Tommy. Was it all part of Rita's plan or was becoming good and stealing Tommy after you got my powers your plan? Cause I remember Zordon telling me a spell can't work unless part of you is willing to let the spell work. Kimberly said as she tried to pretend she didn't see Tommy.  
  
Well it looks like you got it all figured out and your right normally I wouldn't be into all of the goodie good stuff the rangers stood for, but it seemed to turn Tommy on so I figured what the Hell use what works. Kat said  
  
Now if you done I need to find my boyfriend. Kat said as she took a step back  
  
You mean ex-boyfriend. Look behind kitty Kat. Kimberly said as she sat on the arm of the sofa.  
  
Tommy, I'm glad I found you I...  
  
Save it Kat I heard it all. How could you? I thought you cared. Tommy said cutting Kat off mind sentence.  
  
Tommy I did it for us. Kat hurried over to him  
  
There is no us and in all honesty I don't think that there ever was. Tommy said coldly  
  
Well not that, that is over. You can leave now Kat, Tommy and I have a lot to talk about. Kimberly said   
  
You don't deserve him. Kat yelled as she walked over to Kimberly.  
  
Kimberly stood up. The two girls stood face to face.   
  
That's for him to decide. Now leave Kimberly said  
  
Kat slapped Kimberly and went to slap her again when Kimberly caught her hand by her wrist. Kimberly twisted Kat's arm and body around so Kat's arm was pinned against her back. Kimberly walked Kat to the open door and pushed her out before slamming the door in Kat's face.   
  
Kimberly I'm so sorry for everything your right though we do need to talk. Tommy said as he sat on the couch.  
  
Kimberly sat in a over sized leather chair facing the couch. Both her and Tommy in shock of what had just happened.  
  
So where does this leave us? Kimberly asked  
  
I was hoping you can tell me. Tommy admitted  
  
We've both changed a lot I don't think we can pick up where we left off. Kimberly admitted  
  
I guess your right. Tommy said sadly  
  
Kimberly got up and walked over to the couch.  
  
Excuse me I normally don't do this but I was wondering would you like to go out some time I know we just meant and all but you reminded me of a man I really loved. Kimberly said as she extended her hand.  
  
Tommy smiled and took her hand he stood up and faced her.  
  
I would love to and I have to admit you reminded of a women I never stopped loving. Tommy replied  
  
He went to push some of Kimberly's hair behind her ear when he let out a small gasp.  
  
Kimberly asked quickly  
  
Your bleeding. Kat must of cut you when she slapped you. I'm going to go get Adam.   
  
TOMMY STOP! This is what I mean it's been 5 years, I'm 22 and am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't need you to take care of me. I want to take care of myself for once in my life. Kimberly said as she rolled her eyes  
  
So you Miss Independent now? Tommy asked with a sly smile  
  
I guess I am you got a problem with it. Kimberly joked as she poked her finger in to Tommy's chest  
  
Nope I find it kind sexy.   
  
Then prepare to see the sexiest woman alive cause you ain't seen nothing yet. Kimberly said as she started to head into the bathroom to clean her cut.


	10. Roommates

**Okay I realize I haven't done a great job explaining what the other characters look like. So go to TribeWorld.com and under guide there's a who's who section. Take a look around and you can see first hand what people look like. Plus this is also a shameless plug for my other fave TV Show the Tribe which is kinda a crossover type thing for this story. At least people wise. Hope you all enjoy.**  
  
Is it safe? Rocky asked as he waved a white handkerchief before sticking his head into the room.  
  
More than safe. Tommy chuckled  
  
Where's Kimberly? James asked  
  
In the bathroom she's cleaning a cut. Tommy replied  
  
Did someone hit her? Michael asked  
  
Kat did. Tommy said semi defensively  
  
I'm going to check on her. James said as Michael followed close behind  
  
What do you mean Kat hit her? Aisha asked as everyone found a place to sit.  
  
Well I came up to talk to Kim and Kat came in. Well her and Kim got into and to make a long story short Kat admitted to writing the letter that said Kim found someone else. She also mailed Kimberly the let she had me write to _help_ me feel better. Then Kat slapped Kim. Tommy summed up all the events as best he could.  
  
Whoa, I didn't think Kat was capable of doing anything like that. Adam said.  
  
I know neither did I. Tommy agreed  
  
So where does this leave you and Kim? Aisha asked in a sing song voice.  
  
Kim and me no where. But Kimberly and I have a date. Tommy said with a amused look as everyone one stared at him in total confusion.  
  
So your starting over? Zack asked  
  
Yeah we're starting over. She has grown up so much and is so Independent, that we would never be able to just pick up where we left off. I think she'd kill me by the second date. Tommy joked.  
  
What about William Kim's boyfriend? Adam asked sheepishly  
  
Don't worry Kim broke up with him. He didn't take it to... Never mind they are over and that is all that matters. Jason said  
  
Jason are you hiding something? Did he do something to her? Tommy asked anger clear in his voice.  
  
No, he just tried to kiss her, but I scared him off. Plus this is Kimberly we're talking about, do you really think she couldn't handle herself. Jason said remembering that look Kim had given him earlier.   
  
~Mean While~  
  
Kimberly are you okay? Michael asked as he softly knocked on the door.  
  
Yeah, I'm fine. What are you guys doing back so soon? Kimberly asked from behind the door.  
  
Okay we're going to go change into some normal cloths if you need us just give us a yell. James said  
  
Okay Thanks.  
  
~Inside the bathroom~  
  
Kimberly stared at the cut on her cheek.   
  
It wasn't to bad but it probably would leave a mark for a while. She thought to herself.  
  
Well I can fix that. She said to herself  
  
Her hand started to glow pink again she slide the palm of her hand over the cut and watched as it healed it's self. When it was done she couldn't find where the cut was although she could still feel the sting of it.  
  
She gave herself one last look before she headed back into the living room.  
  
This is going to be a long next few weeks. She said to herself as she heard other voices in the common room.  
  
Hey Kim Zack greeted her cheerfully  
  
Where are Michael and James? Tommy asked  
  
They are in their rooms changing. Kimberly replied  
  
Wait they're your roommates? Tommy asked in complete shock.  
  
Yep, is there a problem with that? Kimberly asked sweetly  
  
Well girl come on two guys and little you sharing a apartment conclusion can be drawn. Aisha said jokingly  
  
Yep and I'm sure their girlfriends tease them about it all the time. Kimberly said as she rolled her eyes.   
  
Where'd you get cut I don't see any mark. Adam said trying to change the conversation.  
  
It's the wonders of makeup. Kimberly quickly lied.  
  
Everyone ready for dinner? It is Kimberly's night to cook. Michael said as he practically jumped on Kim's shoulders at the thought of her cooking  
  
Came out of all the former rangers, except Billy who couldn't have been happier to come on Kim's night to cook.  
  
Kimberly yelled as she throw a pillow at Jason and playfully hit Tommy on the arm.  
  
I'm a okay cook. Kimberly said in her defense.  
  
Okay? You are a totally Brill cook. Michael said as he rest on arm on Kim's shoulder  
  
So what is for dinner? Rocky asked  
  
Kimberly let out a laugh.  
  
Why did I know you would be the first one to ask that. Kimberly said  
  
Cause nothing can change Rocky or at least his stomach that much. Aisha joked  
  
Come on let's go. James said as he came out and headed towards the door.  
  
James opened the door and standing there was Raymond.  
  
Hi, I just wanted to remind you of dinner and Kimberly I need to talk to you before you head down. Raymond said.   
  
You guy can head on down I'll catch up with you. James... Kimberly started  
  
Don't worry about it I'll take care of everything. James said with a warm smile as everyone but Tommy reluctantly headed down stairs. For their traditional once a week dinner with the whole cast and crew.  
  
Tommy,Jason could you please stay. I want you two to going to the set with Kimberly and Danny. Raymond said  
  
Why do I need to go down to the set? Kim asked  
  
Well as you probably know last night we finally finished setting up the set you and Danny designed. Raymond started.  
  
I know I was there until 1 am putting the last touches on it. Kim was now getting worried.  
  
Her and Danny had spent three months designing and building a new set by hand it was very complex and took a lot of their time. On some days they would spend almost 20 hours working on it to get it done by the time production of the show started back up.  
  
I know but sometime this afternoon, someone got onto the lot and trashed the entire set. I don't think you guys can save any of it. Raymond said  
  
What? How? Kimberly asked incomplete shock.  
  
That's not all. We had to get the police involved cause their was a threatening note to you their too. Raymond explained and put a hand on Kimberly's shoulder.


	11. It's Not Suppose to Hurt This Way

**I'm Baaacckk! Now for the Q & A part of our not so regular schedule story.**  
**  
PsychoJo  
**Yes Jason meant the whole brother thing metaphorically. I am going to get caught up on Love and Chaos this week. AS I am now a college graduate :) Oh and yes it is the very cute and all yours Danny James.   
  
**CorinthosRockyMorganChick  
**I knew the whole Kat writing the letter would make someone other than me happy! And to answer your question I would have to say Tommy, but if I couldn't pick him I would pick Rocky. Thanks for reading.  
  
**Ladysilverstar2  
**Another Tribe/Power Ranger fan there are so many more of us than I could have ever dreamed of. Glad you found this story and that you are enjoying it.  
**  
C2  
**Glad you liked it!! I just couldn't force myself to write Kimberly with anyone else.  
**  
crazy4nc128  
**Welcome to the story I'm happy to have another reader.   
**  
Wen  
**Hi welcome, please keep you hands and feet in the story at all times and please don't feed the Rocky he may bite. Sorry it's getting late and I just started writing a few minutes ago. PsYcHoJo and Ladysilverstar2 can tell you how I get when I'm sleepy it's only a bit odder than when I'm awake. :) Oh and no, none of the original rangers in this story are still rangers.  
  
**Bellatrix  
  
**Thank you I'm so sorry I kept you and everyone else waiting so long I just graduated from college and was so busy with everything that I didn't even have time to breathe. As for your guess I'm not saying a thing about who it could be. Although it will be revealed soon.  
  


*********************Well now on with the story. *******************  
  
**

  
The studio was silent as the whistling of the cool night wind blew throughout the large interior of the studio. Jason and Tommy silently walked through the hallway following Kimberly as she turned the corner and finally stopped in front of a set of doors. She stood there for a moment trying to prepare herself for what she was about to see. Placing her hand on the door, she took a deep breath when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't know who's it was and in all honest she didn't care her mind was racing as she slowly pushed open the door. She knew it all of her and Danny's hard work was broken and scattered like garbage.   
  
Oh my go... Kimberly started to say  
  
I know it looks worse than we could have imaged. Danny said as he stepped over a part of the set to greet Kimberly.   
  
As he stepped over more of the broken set he came to a stop at Kimberly's side placing his arm around her shoulder, he gently pulled her into a hug.  
  
Who could have done this? Kimberly asked to no one specifically  
  
I don't know but the police are going to be interviewing everyone that had access to the set. But hey on the bright side some of the set is savable. He said as Kimberly pulled away from him.  
  
Danny could see the hurt in Kimberly's eyes, he soon got a evil grin on his face and stood in front of Kimberly, Jason and Tommy.  
  
In fact we can start cleaning up. So, if you would please grab what you can if it's able to be saved place it gently in this corner. Danny said as he over exaggerated his movements and voice to sound like a tour guide.  
  
Anything that can not can be saved place in the waste cans located directly behind me, and thank you for choosing Cloud 9 production to over work yourself at. He finished with a smile  
  
Kimberly laughed  
  
You guys don't have to stick around I have a feeling me and Danny are going to be here all night cleaning. Kimberly said as she turned to Tommy and Jason.   
  
We're staying. Incase you forgot someone threatened you. Jason said  
  
We didn't leave you when your float got ruined we're not going to leave you now. Tommy added  
  
Okay I'll grab some more boxes Kim will show where to start. Danny said as he started to leave for another part of the set.  
  
Please tell me I don't have to pick more flowers. I don't think I remember which have thorns and which don't Tommy joked  
  
No, flowers just electronics. I haven't thought about my float in forever. Kimberly said as she started to head into the set.  
  
She bent down and picked up a picture frame that looked like it was thrown against the wall.  
  
Yeah I haven't thought about Rita in forever. I still can't believe it's been almost year since her and the other have been gone. Jason said  
  
Kimberly instantly dropped the picture frame.  
  
You okay? Tommy asked  
  
Yeah fine. You guys work here with Danny I'm going to the other end of the set if you need me. Kimberly said as she picked up the picture frame again and started to walk off.  
  
Jason and Tommy stared as Kimberly walked off as she passed Danny she wordlessly grabbed a box from him with out stopping.  
  
Man I don't know what you did but she isn't happy. Danny said as he hand them some boxes.  
  
We didn't say anything that we haven't talked about before, maybe it's the whole threat thing. Jason suggested.  
  
I doubt it, she gets threats all the time. We all do some people get really wrapped up in the show and they start to think we are like our characters. I play a bad guy and I can't tell you how many time people run from me thinking I'm just like my character. Danny said  
  
You didn't bring up her mother did you? Danny asked  
  
No, why? Tommy asked  
  
Hey, forget I said anything I don't want Kim skinning me alive for telling you guys anything. Danny said as he held up a piece of the set.  
  
Come on Danny, we won't tell her. Tommy said  
  
Okay fine, but you tell her and she kills me, I'm so haunting you forever. Basically don't mention her mother around her, ever since she quit gymnastics and her mother told her that she was adopted it has been world war three between them. Danny explained.  
  
~Other side of the set~  
  
Kimberly stepped over pieces of the set till she was in the middle of the second part of the set which looked alot like a sitting area. She placed the box and picture down while she picked up a turned over chair. She sat in the chair and picked up the picture again.  
  
Man this is going to be hard. Kimberly said to herself.  
  
The set was built so William's character could be written off the show. He wanted to get a job in the states. He even asked Kimberly to go with him, but she couldn't leave she just signed a two year contract with the show and was made co-head of the set and production department, plus she didn't really feel anything towards him one way or the other. When she was with him it was as if she was just there nothing more nothing less he wouldn't talk to her he just wanted to kiss. Kimberly stared at the picture in her hand it was her and William on their first date. She placed it in the set to give it a more real feel. As she sat there she started to think back over her and William's relationship.  
  
William was one of the typical poor souls who had bought into all the media hype about Kimberly with all the rumors that she had more boyfriends than Baskin Robbins had flavors and was forever altered by those rumors. At one point in time Kimberly almost had a complete break down during the Pan Global events with all the men shouting rude remarks and even some of the male Gymnast had tried to catch a feel. Honestly Kimberly hadn't dated anyone after Tommy until she moved to New Zealand that's when she meant Tom Hern he was kind and funny, after a few dates both had to admit that it was better for both of them to be friends. Then she meant William after he was hired as an extra on the show. Soon his role in the show increased and so did Kim's interest. He was unlike what she would normally go for short black hair and ice blue eyes, but he was cute none the less and seemed to be the understanding type. Unfortunately he admitted that he was a huge fan and that he had followed her career closely. At first it was fine but like all the others that flirted with Kim, he wanted more which only hastened the end. Their relationship had only been two months long and he was constantly pushing for the next step, well more like skip five steps and go straight to sex. It wasn't easy for Kimberly to shut William out because he was a truly a nice boy but he needed to grow up and realize that Kim's world did not revolve around him and their so called relationship.  
  
Kimberly pulled herself out of her thoughts and decided she needed to keep her mind off of William and everything else. She started by picking up a bookcase that was knocked down and began to put the books back on it. She bent down to pick up another group of books when she let out a gasp as she was grabbed from behind. It all seemed to happen at once while she was lost in a state of confusion as she was thrown onto the ground.  
  
She grunted as she tried to fight of her attacker but she could tell that he knew what he was doing and how to over power her. Kimberly was now beginning to grasp the gravity of the situation, she was on the other end of the set practically in another room even if her attacker's hand wasn't over her mouth she was so out of breath from trying to fight him off she probably wouldn't be able to get a good scream out.   
Kimberly still had no idea who her attacker was as he wore a black ski mask, and she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know what he looked like. As she kept trying to break her wrists free from his hands, she thought maybe she would rip the mask off if she had the chance. At least she would know for her own peace of mind and to identify him for the police. That is, if she would get the chance.  
  
The masked intruder managed to get Kimberly's arms behind her back and then sat on her, pinning them beneath her. She couldn't slide them out because his legs were squeezing against her sides. Kimberly was now really feeling how exhausted she was and took a breather, while the mystery man above her did the same.  
  
Don't scream or else. He said gruffly forcing Kim's head against the hard floor to make his point.  
  
He slowly removed his hand from her mouth  
  
"What do you want from me?" Kimberly queried.   
  
But there was no response. She gave another attempt to free her arms again. As she tried to look into his sun glass covered eyes, Kimberly began to get a strange feeling like she knew this mysterious villain.   
  
Again she asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
He grabbed her throat and pulled her off the floor. His grip was cutting off her air slowly.  
  
Leave the show Was all he said before he threw her against the bookshelf she just picked up.  
  
As she and the bookshelf came down she let out a scream which was followed by a large crash. The last thing she heard was Tommy calling out her name before darkness over came her. 


	12. I Can't Take You Anywhere

**Okay I just watched Dino Thunder and OMG the two of the characters/real people I'm using in this story are on there James (who is one of Kimberly's roomates) plays Conner and Tom Hern play oh shoot can't remember his name Devin I think but the guy with the camera. Okay you all are probably going to hate me for two reasons. 1 The way I have Kimberly is this chapter but believe me if there was any other way to write I would do it.  
2 How I end this chapter. I'm just so mean. Anyway one with the story thank you everyone. **  
  
Tommy, I'm really scared. Kimberly said softly as the two stopped walk along the beach.  
  
The sun was setting, casting a golden glow around everything. Tommy took her hands in his while looking deep into her eyes.  
  
Remember what you told me when I lost my powers? Tommy asked gently**  
  
**Yeah, I said that you'd be okay...and that you would always have all of us.   
  
Yeah, and you'll have me. Kim, I'll always be here for you. Tommy started. Don't worry we'll get your powers back. Tommy said gently as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest and leaned his head down and softly kissed her.**  
  
**As the kiss deepened Kimberly felt everything go black soon she was floating around in darkness. Soon mumbled sounds reached her ears. As she came out of her memories she felt a shooting pain in her arm. Quickly opening her eyes, to only be blinded by bright lights. Her eyes quickly recovered she looks to her right to see a nurse pulling a needle out of her arm. Kimberly's mind slowly proceeded this _why are they taking blood_ she thought. _Wait rewind they took my blood! _ Her mind screamed.  
  
The nurse was about to take the vile of blood to the lab when Kimberly tried to take it out of her hands.  
  
What the hell do you think your doing and where am I? Kimberly shouted in anger. While trying to ignore the earth shattering pain coming from her shoulder.  
  
~ Meanwhile ~  
  
She's not going to be happy you two. You should never have brought her here. Danny said from his seat.  
  
We had to she was out cold. Tommy said as he paced the floor  
  
Excuse me are you the ones that brought Ms. Hart in? A nurse asked  
  
Jason answered  
  
We can't admit her with out her or her next of kin's consent. We can monitor her for now, we contacted her mother. As soon as we hear... The nurse was cut off by shouting coming from the next room.   
  
Kimberly calm down. Tommy said as he and Jason came running into the room.  
  
No, give me that. Kimberly said as she grabbed the vile of her blood from the nurse.   
  
She placed it in her pocket as she started to walk out the of the room. She held her right arm close to her as the pain was increasing.   
  
Ms. Hart you have a dislocated shoulder, it needs to be put back in place. Plus we would like to keep you over night for observation. The Doctor said as he entired behind Tommy and Jason.  
  
Kimberly took a deep breath she could see the concern deep in her friends eyes. She closed her eyes and hung her head for a minute.   
  
_They can't find out not here and not now. _Kimberly thought as she opened her eyes. She took a running start towards the closest wall with a small grunt her shoulder was forced back into place. Kimberly grabbed her purse from Jason and headed out of the room.  
  
Ms. Hart my professional opinion is that you... The doctor started to shout.  
  
I'm not deaf, I'm just ignoring you. Kimberly said as she left the room.  
  
Before you two go after her, give her these if she is in any pain and watch to make sure she didn't suffer a head injury. the doctor said as he handed them a pill bottle.  
  
As Kimberly made her way out of the hospital she was fuming. How could Danny let them take her there. She quickly saw her blazer, without wanting to spend another moment longer there she held her hand out and in a pink glow the keys appeared in her hand.  
  
She's almost to her car. Jason said as him and Tommy started to catch up to her.  
  
Don't worry I have her ke... Tommy stopped mid-sentence as her reached into his pocket and couldn't find the keys. He and Jason started to run towards Kimberly and her car.  
  
Kimberly please wait. Tommy called out as she unlocked her car.  
  
Kimberly continued getting into her car. She started the car and sat there waiting. As angry as she was she wasn't going to leave them there no matter what.  
  
Kim you shouldn't be driving. Jason said as he opened the door.  
  
Get in or walk. Kim said as she continued to stare out the windshield.  
  
Tommy and Jason got into the car. The trip home seemed to take forever, no one talked the whole trip. When they got back to the apartments it was 4 in the morning. As Kimberly parked the car she was glad the drive was over, she looked around the parking lot and it started to spin slightly. She put her keys back in her purse before letting out a deep sigh. She and the guys just sat there for a moment. Danny pulled up beside them in his car he glanced at Kimberly then got out and headed into the building.  
  
Kimberly softly asked  
  
You okay Kim? Jason asked as he gently placed his hand on Kim's shoulder.  
  
I'm sorry for the way I acted, Kim started to sound like her old self for the first time since they got there. But then her tone changed but if you ever take me to a hospital again I won't speak to either of you ever again.  
  
Why this hate for the hospital? Tommy asked  
  
I have my reasons, let's just leave it at that. Kimberly said as she opened her door.  
  
Tommy who was in the back seat got out, just in time to catch Kimberly as she started to fall.   
  
Hey you need to take it easy. You could have a concussion. Tommy said as he held her tight in his arms.   
  
I'm fine, don't worry about me I've been through worse. Kimberly said softly  
  
Tommy started  
  
I have to get in, my studio call is 4:30 and I have to grab my costume and get to the set so I can get ready. We'll talk there I promise. Kimberly cut Tommy off mid-sentence.   
  
Tommy gave her a worried look and pulled her closer to him.  
  
I promise. Kimberly whispered.  
  
Tommy smiled slightly and gently kissed her forehead, before letting her go.  
  
They were soon walking down the hall that lead to Kimberly's appartment. Jason and Tommy stayed back talking quietly to each other.  
  
You think she will really talk to you about what's going on?  
  
I don't know Jase. I think she will when have you known Kimberly to break a promise. Tommy answered   
  
Good point. Jason sighed   
  
Kimberly pushed the door to her appartment open as she glance over her shoulder she saw Jason and Tommy were still behind her walking slowly. She smiled to herself and started to walk in without looking.  
  
Kimberly called out as all of a sudden she was in a bone crushing hold.  
  
Tommy and Jason heard this and ran in to the room. When they got there they laughed in relief when they saw Rocky spinning and hugging Kimberly around the room.  
  
Your home, can you cook breakfast. You are the world's greatest cook!!!!! Rocky said as he continued to spin her.  
  
A little help here. Kimberly called over to the two guys standing in the door way laughing.  
  
Down boy she's had a rough night. Jason said as he got Rocky to stop spinning Kimberly  
  
Thank you. Kimberly said to Jason   
  
Rocky I'm sorry but I have a set call that I'm late for. Kimberly said as she disappeared into the hall way.  
  
A few seconds later she came out holding a large gym bag, and a long white clothes bag.  
  
Here I'll take that. Tommy offered taking the gym bag from Kimberly   
  
Just then Kimberly's cell phone went off.   
  
Hang on, Kimberly said as she pulled out her phone.  
  
Kimberly said cheerfully while putting on her phone voice.  
  
Oh no, your kidding me right? Okay yeah I'll be there but two problems one I'll be late to the set. Kimberly paused listening to who was on the phone. Okay your watch dogs, if it's as bad as you say I can't go down there with them. Kimberly passed again.  
  
Well how about just Jason? Kimberly finally offered.  
  
Okay. Bye. Kimberly said she then closed her phone.  
  
Tommy go ahead and head to the studio with Danny he's waiting down stairs for you. Jason me and you have to make a side trip. Kimberly said  
  
Everything okay? Tommy asked  
  
No not really but it's nothing I can't handle. Kimberly said right before she gave Tommy a quick kiss.  
  
In the car Jason realized he had no idea where they were going or what she had to do.  
  
Kimberly where are we going to? Jason finally asked  
  
No where we're here. Kimberly said as she pulled into a almost empty parking lot.  
  
A bar? Jason asked as he got out of the car  
  
No it's more of well yeah it's a bar but the studio owns it. The cast can come here hang out eat, drink and just relax without getting mobbed by fans. Kimberly explained  
  
As they walked through the doors only two people could be seen the bartender and Kat.  
  
Jason why don't you sit at the bar order four make that five coffees to go. Kimberly said  
  
You sure?   
  
She just pushed Jason towards the bar as she started over to the table Kat was out.  
  
Oh great just what I don't need. Kat said bitterly  
  
Hey Kat Raymond told me you were here. How about some coffee to wake you up. Then if you want we can talk. Kimberly said gently   
  
Oh don't pull this I Miss Innocent crap with me I know who your mother. Kat snapped back


	13. Bad Day

**Okay I only got one review from the last chapter so I took my time with this one the next one should be up soon. If you don't like it tell me. I know I have a whole bunch of spelling mistakes and that, but I am working on fixing those and will repost. I always read theses before I post them and I guess as your reading what you wrote you are putting in what you meant to say and not really reading it. Well at least that what I think I'm doing. Well anyway please let me know what you think or I might stop writing. Okay who I'm I kidding as long as I have at least one reader I'll never stop writing. I hope you all enjoy even if you don't post a reply. Now on with the show!**  
  
Good, then that means you know what I can do. Kimberly said as she placed her hand over Kat's glass.  
  
In a small pink flash it morphed into a hot cup of coffee.  
  
Now I recommend you drink this coffee, call yourself a cab go home and sleep off that chip. Kimberly stated calmly as she got up.  
  
Kat stared at the cup for a few seconds then looked up at Kimberly.  
  
Oh and one last thing, don't even think about telling anyone what you know. If you do well let's put it this way I know a little girl who would love a pretty white kitty Kat. Kimberly finished as she started to walk away.  
  
Everything okay? Jason asked as he started to put the cups into a holder.  
  
Kimberly said cheerfully.   
  
She grabbed a napkin then wrote down a phone number on it. Taking the napkin and one of the Styrofoam cups. She walked over to Kat with Jason behind her. Handing Kat the napkin and placing the cup in front of her, she started to turn to walk away but stopped to look over her shoulder.  
  
Remember what I said Kat, we'll talk later I promise. Kimberly said smiling brightly.  
  
Jason and her walked out towards the car.  
  
What was that all about? Jason asked  
  
I think she thought she could find some answers at the bottom of the bottle. Kimberly replied.  
  
Not that. I mean why did you have to come down here and why were you nice to her? I know you were never able to hold anything against anyone, but she put you and Tommy through so much... Jason was going to continue when Kimberly put her finger on his lips.  
  
Shh. I had to come because, well Kat and me have something in common and no matter how much I hate to admit it, as long as we have it we'll always be connected.  
  
And that would be? Jason   
  
We both know things that we'd be a lot happier not knowing. Now come on, I'm late enough as is.  
  
~At the studio~  
  
Where are they? I mean it's been an hour... Tommy was pacing  
  
It's only been twenty minutes. Billy corrected from his seat on the couch  
  
She's could be anywhere alone and hurt. Tommy continued  
  
She's with Jason and they'll be fine. Billy again corrected  
  
Well what about that mysteries phone call.  
  
It was from Raymond.  
  
It's a new area. Tommy continued without taking a breath  
  
Not to her she's lived here for a few years. Billy was getting tired of reasoning with him.  
  
Tommy went to continue again  
  
Tommy enough! Billy finally shouted  
  
I'm being over protective aren't I? Tommy finally snapping out of his psycho boyfriend mode.  
  
Only a lot. You know if Kimberly caught you doing this she would probably kill you. She has changed a lot and I'm pretty sure she only has one nerve left to get on. Billy chuckled lightly.  
  
That reminds me why did you never tell any of us you knew where Kimberly was. And how come you never brought up the letter to her before? Tommy taking the opportunity to question Billy on the going's on with Kimberly since she left for Florida.   
  
Okay only if you calm down. I can't tell you everything. Somethings are meant for Kimberly to tell you when and only if she is ready to. You need to give her some space and not push for answers. Like I said before she has been through a lot and has changed she no longer puts up with people like she use to. Her world isn't always happy and bright. Billy took a deep breath.   
  
She had to grow up fast while she was in Florida and her life for a while had gotten... well for lack of a better term harsh and at times she shows it as hard as she tries not too. Billy explained before he continued.  
  
Okay I understand that but, I just don't know why you two never talked about the letter. Or why you never talked to us about Kimberly and where she was you knew how worried we all were about her. Tommy finally sat down in a chair in front of Billy.  
  
We did talk about the letter, I knew about the one Kimberly got. Anytime any of the guys talked about the letter when I got back they just said it broke your heart, not that it was from Kimberly. Plus you and Kat were dating, so I never thought anything about it till when we were deciding to come here and you explained it to Zack. I knew we'd be seeing Kimberly soon and I was afraid you wouldn't come if you knew she was here so I kept my quite about it. I have always known you and Kimberly were meant to be together. Billy said hoping Tommy would drop the subject.  
  
Which of course he didn't. He wanted to know more.  
  
So how did you and Kimberly meet up again. I mean it's not like she had just showed up on Aquitar one day. Tommy said.  
  
Billy chuckled uneasily for a second before taking a deep breath while trying to think of a way to tell the truth without telling the truth.   
  
Um, yeah well when Kimberly and I meant up she was traveling she was trying to find herself. The letter she got left her hurting and questioning herself, not to mention she was dealing with other things at the time. Billy started  
  
She found out about her mother? Tommy asked  
  
How do you know about her mother, and how much do you know? Billy asked  
  
It doesn't matter how I know, but all I know is that Caroline is not Kimberly's real mother and when Kim found out they started fight. Did Kimberly ever find out who her real mom is? Tommy asked  
  
Fighting is an understatement it's more like all out war. Yes I did find my real mother. That is all you need to know, oh that and if you ever try to pry into my life again... Kimberly started as she stood in the doorway to her trailer. Jason was behind her trying not to laugh.   
  
Kimberly I'm sorry I was worried. Then Billy and I started to talk and... and... Tommy was at a total lose for words Kimberly's eyes seemed like stone.   
  
Kimberly just picked up her bag and went into another room with Billy close behind her. As he passed Tommy he mumbled  
  
If looks could killed.  
  
Billy went to go in the room but Kimberly slammed shut. A few seconds later after the shock were off the three guys gave each other odd looks of confusion. Kimberly could never get mad at Billy he was her closest friend, even more so after everything that happened after she left the Power Rangers.  
  
She's really mad. Tom said from the door way.  
  
Hey Tom what are you doing here? Billy asked.  
  
What can I saw she calls and I come running. He said holding up his cell phone  
  
Good luck in getting her to calm down. Billy said   
  
Please getting her to go out with me was way harder than this will be. Tom said as he walked into the room softly shutting the door behind him.  
  
So what happened? Tom asked as he shut the door.  
  
I lost my temper. Kimberly said as she pulled her cloths out of her bag.  
  
So what else is new? The question is what set you off?   
  
~Mean while~  
  
He dated her? Tommy practically yelled.  
  
Tommy calm down. They went out on all of two dates, they are just friends. I know for a fact they broke up cause Kim wasn't ready to date she was and still is in love with you. Then she started to date William about two months ago. Well it really wasn't dating Kimberly really only saw him when they were on the set and would go out to dinner once in a blue moon. Billy started.   
  
That's not like Kim to go into a relationship when they don't get to spend time together. Jason pointed out.  
  
She saw him all day on the set they would have lunch together and hang out at the apartment when and if she was home. Billy explained  
  
What do you mean? Is Kimberly's casting calls really that long? Tommy asked  
  
Not really. Okay Kim's basic daily schedule is she has a wake up call at am, she goes to the set and gets hair and makeup done. She is on the set for a run through from 6 to about 8. Then she get a break for about 2 hours, which she uses to get homework or set work done. She goes back to film at 10, lunch at 1. Around 2 she goes back to filming, depending when they get down she goes back to do set work. Kim will do that till 5 from there if she has time she'll hang out with Danny usually or when she was dating William she would have dinner with him if she had the time. Around 5:30 she'll head to school with Danny she is getting her BA in graphic design. Her classes are 4 hours long and start at 6. She gets home around 10:30/11. She'll stay up till midnight or so doing home work, then she goes to bed and start it all over again the next day. Plus she got a record deal with Raymond and has been writing songs for her album plus the soundtrack to the show, practicing dance moves, recording the music video for the show, and practicing fight scenes. Plus if that wasn't enough she is teaching Jacinta gymnastics. Billy finished feel exhausted just repeating Kimberly's schedule.  
  
You mean she does all this on just 4 hours of sleep? How long has she had this schedule? Jason asked in total amazement.  
  
About two years. Billy said  
  
And she hasn't collapsed yet? Billy you know as well as I do she can't keep this up it will catch up to her and she could get sick or worse. Tommy said his voice full of concern but his eyes stayed glued to the door that lead to Kimberly.  
  
~Back in the room~  
  
So you got mad because he was worried and wanted answers? Tom asked as he sat on the sofa that was in her room.  
  
Well I told him I would talk to him and tell him what was going on while I was getting ready and in-between takes. Kimberly said as she changed cloths in the attached bathroom she had the door slightly open so she and Tom could talk.  
  
Were you really going to talk to him? Tom questioned even though he had a feeling what the answer was going to be.  
  
Kimberly stated softly.  
  
So let me se if I got this straight you are mad because Tommy was worried and started to ask question that you promised to answer even though you lied and had no intentions of answering them. Plus your mad at Billy for answering question that Tommy had already gotten half the story on, but left out all the parts that he felt you should answer? Tom asked with a slight chuckle.  
  
Great, the one thing Kimberly didn't want right now was rational thought.  
  
He didn't even give me a chance. Kimberly retorted as she came out of the bathroom in her costume.  
  
Whatever! You didn't give him a chance. I know I don't know him but you told me one time that me and him are a lot a like. Trust him Kimberly, I know that is hard for God and maybe Billy only know why, but let him in. You can't keep these emotional walls up forever, why not let him be the one to help you pull them down? Tom said as he stood up.  
  
He walked over to Kimberly who was just staring off into space, his words echoed in her head. He gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.   
  
I'll tell Tommy you want to talk to him. Tom the headed to the door. Oh and one last thing for once in your life listen to what someone other than me has to say, you might learn something new.  
  
Phh! Like I really listen to you. Kimberly joked half heartedly.   
  
Tom just shook his head and gave a small chuckle as he left the room. Tom came out of the room and stood there for a second.  
  
I think you two need to talk. Tom said to Tommy.  
  
Tommy got up and was about to open the door when Tom put his hand on Tommy's shoulder.  
  
You hurt her in anyway and I swear they will never find your body or at least enough of it to make a positive ID. Tom growled softly to Tommy, then louder than normal. Good luck in the mate your gonna need it.  



	14. I'm Gonna Smile

**_OH my goss four reviews in one day!!!!! You love me you really uh... tolerate me!!!!!!! Okay sorry I'm tired and was on a roll with this chapter I hope to have another one up tomorrow and at least by Wednesday. Hope you all enjoy !!!!! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! Man I hate doing these notes, usually but now I'm starting to like them. Oh I haven't done this in a while so I guess I should. I OWN NOTHING in this story at least. Well maybe just William but he is a real person who really acts the way I write him to me. _**_  
  
  
Trust him Kimberly... You can't keep these emotional walls up forever, why not let him be the one to help you pull them down? _Kimberly stood there for a second. Tom's words still floating around in her head. _Trust him Kimberly..._ Could she trust him was the thought that ran through her head. She trusted her mother and she lied to her her whole life. She trusted Kat too and once again she was lied to, even Zordon lied to her. That one hurt her the most the man she thought she could always turn to had lied to her as well. Okay maybe not lied, but he never told her what he knew till she found out and went to him for advice. She put her robe on and sat down in front of her vanity as the memories came flooding back.  
  
_~Flashback~  
  
Kimberly how could you quit like that? Coach Schmit is practically handing you the gold mental in the olympics! Caroline yelled at her daughter.  
  
Mom I won the gold at the Pan Global's that is all I wanted to do since I was five. I don't need to prove myself again, I'm happy and now I want to go to college. I can't be a gymnast forever I want something to fall back on. I think I found something I could love as much as I love gymnastics. Kimberly said as she continued to pack her suit case.  
  
I knew it was a mistake to adopt you, but no your father wanted a child. He couldn't even stick around long enough to help me raise you. No he left me with you and your brother. Caroline said.  
  
What do you mean I'm adopted? Kimberly asked in complete shock.  
  
You heard me your adopted your real mother didn't want you, and I was crazy enough to take you in, but if this is the thanks I get then I'm starting to regret it.  
  
Get out! Kimberly nearly screamed.  
  
No, you are going to listen to me. You are going to continue your training and that is it!   
  
Kimberly slammed her suit case shut, picking it up and walked out into the hall way. She went to the stairway and pulled out her old communicator from her pocket. She pressed the button and in a pink flash she was gone.  
  
Zordon I'm sorry I know you told me not to use my communicator unless it was a emergency but I... Kimberly began the tears falling from her eyes as she sobbed harder than she had every before.  
  
Alpha 5 put a comforting hand on Kimberly's shoulder and with his other hand took her suit case which she still held in her hand. She was shaking the words her mother said still cutting her the whole way through.  
  
Zordon's voice boomed as he cut her off mid-sentence I knew this day would come Kimberly there is something I need to tell you. _  
  
Tommy called out for the forth time since he entered the room.  
  
Oh Tommy I didn't hear you come in. Kimberly said softly as she stood up.  
  
Yeah I kinda guessed that when you didn't answer the first few times I called your name. You looked really deep in thought... a painful thought. Tommy said the last part in almost a whisper tone.  
  
Anything you want to talk about? Tommy asked  
  
Kimberly was about to say no when Tom's words echoed in her head _trust him..._  
  
Normally I would say no, but I think... Kimberly took a deep breath I think I would like to talk about it.  
  
~Outside the room~  
  
How did it go in there? Billy asked as Tommy shut the door behind him.  
  
She loves him. Tom replied sadly as he started walked out of the trailer.   
  
Tom I know it's hard not to fall in love with Kimberly trust me I know but... Jason started  
  
Tom didn't need to hear this.  
  
But it is better to have loved and lose than to never have loved at all, I know. I just have to smile for her sake. Tom said then left heading for his trailer.  
  
As he entered his trailer he grabbed his cd, he was almost finished writing all the songs but one. Kimberly had helped him write them all but he just couldn't get the last song written. The melody was all worked out, but the words that was another thing. He wanted it to be from the heart something about how he felt. Kimberly offered to help him but he just wanted a few more day of heart searching before he took her up on her offer.   
  
Heart, Hart, that's it. Well Kimberly it looks like you have helped me out again. He said as he picked up the picture of him and her of his desk.   
  
He placed the cd in his player, placing the picture down he picked up his guitar. Pressing play he started to play his guitar as the music started. He stared at the picture he had his arms wrapped around her waist and she was leaning the back of her head on his right shoulder, her newly colored red hair flowed over his and her shoulders. Her left arm was up and rest on his left shoulder and her hand was tickling the back of his neck. They were both smiling, he began to sing as if he knew the words to the song his whole life.   
  
_I still remember the night we met  
You said you loved my smile  
Your love for me was like a summer breeze  
Oh, it lasted for a while  
I could hold on a little tighter I know  
But when you love someone you gotta let 'em go so  
  
_Hi, my name is Tom. So you new here?   
  
Yeah, is it that obvious? Kimberly asked shyly twirling her brown hair around.  
  
No Raymond asked me to show you around. Tom said as he took Kimberly's hand in his and they started to walk around.   
  
She looked up at him smiling. His green eyes meant her ice blue, he pushed some of his brownish red hair back. He couldn't help but smile it was like she put a spell over him.  
  
You have a great smile. He said to her.  
  
I love your smile too. Kimberly said shyly_  
  
I'm gonna smile  
'Cause I want to make you happy  
Laugh, so you can't see me cry  
I'm gonna let you go in style  
And even if it kills me  
I'm gonna smile  
_  
A scene between him and her was just about to begin.   
  
So are you ready for your first on stage kiss? Tom asked not so innocently. Taping his fingers together like a villain narrowing his eyes. Then he pretended to pull on a fake mustache.   
  
I don't know. Kimberly said with a soft light hearted laugh.   
  
Tom asked softly almost hoping she hadn't heard him. Would you maybe like to go out with me on a... well I don't know if I would call it a... I mean I know I have only known you a few months, but I was hoping... Tom couldn't seem to find the right words.  
  
Kimberly leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
Does that answer your question? She asked.   
  
Just then everyone was called to there marks. The director kept yelling at Tom to get the goofy grin off his face. They had to do the scene 12 times before Tom could keep a straight face through the whole thing._  
  
Kiss me once for the good times, baby  
Kiss me twice for goodbye  
You can't help how you don't feel  
And it doesn't matter why  
Give me a chance to bow out gracefully  
'Cause that's how I want you to remember me  
  
_Kimberly and Tom were kissing outside her door when she pulled away.  
  
Hey, whats wrong? Tom asked as he pushed some of her red hair behind her ear.  
  
Kimberly answered.  
  
Tom knew she was still hurting over Tommy. If he could just get his hands on him he would make him pay for hurting her so badly.  
  
Kimberly we're friends right? Tom asked as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Kimberly nodded Best of friends._  
  
I'm gonna smile  
'Cause I want to make you happy  
Laugh, so you can't see me cry  
I'm gonna let you go in style  
And even if it kills me  
I'm gonna smile  
  
_Maybe it's better if we just stayed friends. The best of friends. Tom said as he tried his hardest to smile to smile for her.  
  
Kimberly squealed with joy and jumped into his arms giving him a bear hug.  
  
How did I get so lucky to have a great friend like you? I love you so much you are the greatest friend a girl could ask for. Kimberly let go and gave him a kiss on the lips and went into her apartment.  
  
Yeah Best friends. Tom said as he walked down the hall to his place._  
  
I'm gonna smile  
So you can find the courage  
Laugh, so you won't see me hurtin'  
I'm gonna let you go in style  
And even if it kills me  
I'm gonna smile_  
  
There were many more memories like that but Tom had to get ready for the days filming.   
  
Tommy you better love her and treat her right. Tom said to himself as he grabbed his costume, and went to change.  
  
~Kimberly's trailer~  
  
Tommy asked totally shocked.  
  
Yeah if you don't mind me finishing getting ready as we talk. Kimberly said as grabbed her makeup box.  
  
I thought you had people that did that? Tommy asked remembering it took over any hour to meet all the hair and makeup people.  
  
Normally we do but when we are out of the studio we usually do it ourselves, then one or two people will touch up and fix any mistakes in the tribal symbols we make. Kimberly explained  
  
So what's on your mind? Tommy asked as he sat on the chair beside the vanity.  
  
Kimberly was about to say what she was thinking when Tom's words once again flooded her head. _...For once in your life listen to what someone other than me has to say, you might learn something new._  
  
Why don't you tell me what you want to know. Kimberly finally decided to listen to Tom.  
  
Was all Tommy said  
  
Why what?   
  
Why the change in looks, attitude, heck why Tom, William. Why New Zealand?  
  
You got a few years for all of those answers? Kimberly asked  
  
As long as I'm with you as their being answered, I have all the time in the world. I love you Kimberly I never stopped loving you. Tommy said as he leaned down for a kiss.  
  
As they finally pulled apart Kimberly looked at the clock.  
  
Oh crap! I'm so dead I have to be completely ready in 10 minutes. Kimberly said as she quickly started to do her hair and makeup.  
  
As she was doing it she explained that she dated Tom because of how much he remind her of Tommy and Jason in one person. William she really couldn't explain she guessed it was just to prove that she was dateable. She told him everything her mother had said to her. Then came the hard part.  
  
I can't believe your mother told you that way. It was so heartless. Tommy said as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
Yeah. Then two days later as I was heading out I got your letter. Kimberly said as she started to put small feathers in her hair at the ends of her thin braids that were here and there through out her hair.  
  
Talk about timing. So what happened after you found out? Billy said you traveled a lot. Tommy said.  
  
Yeah I traveled, but I don't know how to tell you what I did for all that time. Your going to be mad. Plus I'm out of time I need to get outside. Kimberly said.  
  
You can tell me where you went later when your ready, I mean the fact that your opening up like this to me. It means the world to me, but do you have time to answer one last question? Tommy asked as he placed on hand on Kimberly's cheek.  
  
I might, it depends on the question.   
  
You said you found your mother. What's she like? Tommy asked softly.   
  
He could see the tears dancing in her eyes. She took a deep ragged breath.  
  
Kimberly almost choked on her words. She horrible, she kidnapped, and murdered countless numbers of people and she enjoyed it all. Kimberly tried very hard not to cry.  
  
Oh God. Beautiful I had no idea I'm so sorry. Tommy pulled her into his chest.  
  
His forehead resting on hers. He looked down deep into her eyes, slowly their faces came closer and closer till finally they kissed.   
  
Kimberly they need you out... Oh I'm so sorry. Tom said as he opened the door and saw the two kissing.  
  
Kimberly and Tommy pulled apart.  
  
It's okay Tom. Kimberly said then turned back to Tommy.   
  
Tommy said as Kimberly started to walk out.  
  
Tom noticed Kim wiping away a tear that she couldn't fight back. Tom stopped Tommy at the door.  
  
You have a remarkable talent for making that girl cry, you know that. Tom said as he cut in front of Tommy and grabbed Kimberly's hand as they walked out to the filming area.  
  
As they got there Kimberly saw all her friends there and Kat. Kimberly let go of Tom's hand and walked over to her friends as Tom walked over to William who was also in this scene.  
  
Hey what are you guys doing here? Kimberly asked  
  
Well we are here because Raymond wanted us to see William's last scene with the Tribe. Adam explained.  
  
But this isn't suppose to be his last scene. Kimberly said in total shock  
  
Well with your set out of the picture Raymond came up with a new idea to write me out. William said from behind Kimberly.  
  
William I'm so sorr. Kimberly started  
  
William's voice came out harsh at first but then changed to a very soft tone. These things happen.  
  
EVERYONE TO THEIR MARK! The director yelled.  
  
Good luck beautiful. Tommy said   
  
Kimberly said as she start to take off her robe   
  
Kimberly was wearing a short black top with two anime cats in school girl uniforms on it with the words _Naughty Kittens _on it. What shocked Tommy the most was that the top's back was a very, very see through black fabric the showed the back of Kimberly's pink bra. She had on soft pink pants which fit her well if you didn't know any better you could swear that they were sown onto her. They had D shape rings on three belt loops. Two in front on dead center on the back, it had 5 pockets two on her butt, one on her hip and knee on her right pant leg and one in-between the two on the other leg. The pockets had a shinny pink fold over them. Down below her knees where flaps on each side of both legs that held two D rings each which could be used for turning the pants in to calm diggers. Kimberly's shoes were plan black 60's looking 5 inch high heels. It took all of Tommy's self control to keep from starring.   
  
Kimberly made her way to her mark William was about 5 feet behind her. Kimberly dug the heel of her shoe into the dirt, while putting little packs with glue on them on her nails.  
  
Okay everyone please let's get this in one shot! The director yelled.  
  
Why do they want it in one shot? Rocky asked  
  
Because it dangerous for Kimberly. Tom replied on his way to his mark.  
  
Why does she get all the dangerous scenes? Tommy asked.  
  
QUIET IN BACKGROUND. COUNTING DOWN 5, 4, 3, 2, ACTION!   
  
Kimberly took off running kicking out the dirt she had just dug up. She suddenly tripped and fell giving William the time to catch up with her. He yanked her off the ground.  
  
NO LET GO! She screamed as she tried to fight William off as he held both of her arms tightly.  
  
Your mine Star stop fighting Ram isn't here to protect you anymore. William hissed into her ear.  
  
Kimberly was able to break one of her hands free she popped the blood packs that were on her nails. She gently scratch William's face the blood appeared on his face as if she really had cut him. William lifted his hand and stage hit Kimberly across the face causing her to fall into the stream that was right behind them. In the distance you could hear people yelling the name of Kimberly's character Star. William ran out of the scene the camera zoomed in and waited for Kimberly to reappear. After a few minutes she was still under the water.  
  
This isn't right she should have come up by now. Tom said to himself.  
  
Go in after her. The director said.   
  
Tom in his all back jump suit with a silver, red, silver strip across the chest jumped in. He swam down and saw Kimberly fighting to get one of the D rings on her pants off a branch of a tree that sat at the bottom of the stream. Tom swam further down and grab Kimberly's leg and with one jerk from both of them freed her leg. Half way up Kimberly start to loss consciences. Tom grabbed her by the waist and brought her to the top. Gently he picked her up and ran onto the shore. Gingerly he placed her on the ground and turned her on her side and started to pat her back finally after a few seconds she started to cough up water. Tom finally realized that no one knew that this wasn't a part of the scene or a revamp of the scene.   
  
Medic someone get a medic. She needs help! Tom finally yelled  
  
The instant Adam heard this he and most of the former rangers were in a race to get to her first. Billy stopped Aisha and Rocky tried to stop Jason and Tommy but they dodged him easily.  
  
Why are you stopping me? Aisha yelled as she tried to dodge Billy.  
  
Cause she is going to need air and Adam might need room to work. Rocky explained.   
  
Kat just stayed where she was watching the scene unfold no emotions showed on her face.


	15. What Matters Most

**Thank you everyone for all of your great comments. I know I haven't done this in a while but I would like to take some time to thank everyone.   
  
PsYcHoJo: Thank you so much you have been with me from the beginning. I really appreciate all of your comments of support.   
  
Iceprincess7133: I'm glad to have a new reader. Kimberly's mother should be revealed in about 3 -4 chapters.  
  
Lady Silverstar2: Another reader that has been with me from the beginning with my Tribe stories. Thank you so much we haven't talked in a while email me and let me now how everything is going.   
  
Reagn: Thank you so much. I didn't really mean to write it with the angst I just sit down and start writing half the time I will reread it and think OMG I wrote that!  
  
C2: Thank you I will be getting to Kimberly's full story and hints of the sequel at the same time when I reveal who her mother is. The next chapter will be about the others and what is going through Kat's head.   
  
WenWen: I hope you have been enjoying the story so far. Kimberly and Tommy got back together kinda in the second or third chapter but there are still a lot of things they (who I'm I kind that I am going to put them through before they are completely together)  
  
LysCat: Yeah another Tribe junky like me, PsYcHoJo, Lady Silverstar2 welcome to the club! Hope you like the new chapter.  
  
Okay I think that is everyone so far if I missed you I am soo sorry it was a long day at work and I just decided at the last second to update before I head off to bed. Well here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy. Good night I'm going to bed. **  
  
Adam was the first to get to Kimberly. He kneeled down in front of her.  
  
Kimberly can you hear me? Adam asked as Tom gently placed her head on his lap   
  
She breathed out heavily still coughing up some water.  
  
Good good girl. Just keep coughing up the water as much as you can. Zack coached as he stood behind Tom   
  
Do you hurt anywhere? Adam asked  
  
No. It's just a little hard to catch my breathe. Kimberly was gasping for air.  
  
Good. She just needs some rest and she'll be fine in about an hour or so. Adam said   
  
I'll take her to her trailer. Tom started to carefully picked her up.  
  
Kimberly said  
  
Why? What's wrong? Tommy asked  
  
Nothing, I'm fine. Kimberly went to stand up to prove her point despite the fact Tommy's hand went on her shoulder as if to tell her not too.  
  
See, can we please just finish the scene I mean there is only like five more minutes of filming that we need to do.   
  
Kim you really should rest. Jason said as stood up.  
  
No, let's just finish the scene I'm already wet and we're here so let's just finish this and that's the end of it.  
  
the director said.  
  
You sure? Tom asked  
  
Kimberly rolled her eyes and gave him the look she would give to the younger kids if they were misbehaving.  
  
CLEAR THE AREA! EVERYONE BACK TO YOUR MARKS. WE'RE PICKING IT UP! The director yelled so everyone could hear.   
  
Tommy and the others walked just far enough away so they wouldn't be in the cameras way but close enough just incase.   
  
I knew I didn't like William for a reason. Tommy said as watched Tom helping Kimberly back to the ground.  
  
Tommy I'm sure he didn't do it on... Jason began but got cut off by the director yelling  
  
QUIET IN BACKGROUND. COUNTING DOWN 5, 4, 3, 2, ACTION!   
  
Star can you hear me? Tom asked as he continued to hold Kimberly close to him.   
  
Ra... Ram? Kimberly asked softly as her eyes started to slowly open.  
  
Yeah don't worry I'm here. Tom said as he gently pulled Kimberly into his arms holding her like a infant.  
  
Once again voices rang through the wooded area. Tom looked up then back down at Kimberly as the camera got closer.  
  
Ram, Star! What happened? Caleb asked as he entered the scene.  
  
I don't know but we need to get her back to the base. Tom said as he carefully shifted Kimberly in Caleb's arms.  
  
Lex can you take her back now, I'll catch up in a minute. Tom asked as he eyed Kimberly with a genuine worried look.  
  
And CUT! That's a wrap on this location! The director yelled as cast and crew started clapping.  
  
Caleb gently put Kimberly back on her feet but kept his arm around her waist.  
  
Great scene you two. Kimberly go home and rest Raymond's order, he sent word and told me what happened. The police are at the housing interviewing people and will need to take your statement about last night. the director said as he was about ready to walk away.  
  
Oh and Kimberly if something like this ever happens again and you show up for the shoot, I'll have the writers make you and Beth best friends. He said in all seriousness.  
  
Tom joked he walked up and caught the tail end of the statement. Caleb laughed while pushing his long jet black hair into a ponytail.  
  
Shut up. Kimberly said as she punched Caleb in the arm.  
  
Ow! What the heck did I do?   
  
Kimberly stated as she walked over to her friends and Kat.  
  
I have to go back home to talk to the police. Kimberly told them   
  
Why what happened? Tom asked as the other looked at Kimberly in shock none of them had known that anything had happened.   
  
Long story, let me go change and I'll tell you on the way. Kimberly said as she headed to her trailer  
  
Hey Kim, me and the guys have to get back to the studio. Rocky said as he put one arm around her shoulders giving her a half hug.   
  
Try to rest. Adam said as he followed Rocky to where they parked the cars  
  
Girl me, you, your room and a lot of sugar tonight!  
  
Sure Aisha. Kimberly laughed softly  
  
We'll call you a bit later. Billy said as he dragged Zack from them. Zack waved good bye to her with a goofy smile on his face.  
  
Kimberly laughed again and shook her head at the sight of one of her oldest friends reverting back to the age of six. Kimberly looked to her left to see Jason walking beside her a protective aura burning in his eyes. She then looked to her right and saw Tommy staring at her with the same goofy grin Zack had. She couldn't help herself and she started to laugh at him.  
  
Tommy asked his goofy grin growing at the sight of her smiling a real smile for the first time since they had arrived.  
  
You have the goofiest grin on your face. Kimberly laughed again  
  
So what about it? Tommy asked instantly knowing what he had just let his mouth walk him into.   
  
I've fought psychotic villains, robot commandos, and giant oozing monsters, but THAT is the scariest thing I have ever seen. Kimberly laughed as she gently pushed Tommy and took off running.  
  
Tommy called out as he started to chase the running Kimberly.  
  
He soon caught up with her. Grabbing her from behind by her waist and started to spin her around. Jason just stood back watching the two of them, it was hard for him to even picture them any other way than how they were right at that moment  
  
Tommy stop! She giggled.  
  
Not till you take that seriously weird comment back.  
  
Kimberly giggled out  
  
Tommy began to spin her faster. Finally Tommy stopped and she was finally able to put her feet back on the ground. Kimberly was about to take a step forward when she realized Tommy's arms were still holding her tightly around her waist. As soon as she realized this, she felt her body being hoisted into the air. Kimberly let out a small yelp, which caused Tommy to throw her over his shoulder and casually walk over to Jason who was laughing so hard he thought he was going to cry.  
  
Thomas Oliver, put me down right now. Her attempt at a demanding tone had turned into a shocked yelp, when he abruptly flipped her from where she was thrown over his shoulder and back onto the ground in front of her trailer.  
  
At least you didn't use my middle name or else I would be in major trouble. Tommy joked  
  
I would have if I could remember it. Kimberly muttered under her breath.   
  
Kimberly tried hard to remember it but she was tired from everything that had happened in the course of the past 36 hours and her brain just stopped working.   
  
Kimberly can we talk? William asked from where he had been standing for the last few minutes watching Kimberly and Tommy.  
  
"Uh.. Sure. Kimberly answered softly.  
  
In private? William asked looking at Tommy and Jason who both stood slightly in front of Kimberly.   
  
For now this is as private as you're going to get with her. Jason growled.  
  
It's okay you guys wait for me in my trailer. Kimberly said as she stepped between the two so she was now standing in front of them.  
  
We won't be far away. Jason said as he and Tommy reluctantly walked up the steps and inside the trailer.  
  
Once inside Tommy slide the window beside the door slightly open so they could hear everything going on outside.  
  
What's up? Kimberly asked even though she already had a sinking feeling about what William wanted to talk about.  
  
I thought you didn't have time for all of this. William said as he sat on the top step leading to Kimberly's trailer.  
  
Kimberly let out a deep sigh and stepped on the first step and then sat down with William on the top step.  
  
Yeah I said that but with Tommy it's different.   
  
Different how? What are you thinking? William hissed out.  
  
I don't want to tell you what I'm think, cause it's not the same thing you're thinking.  
  
Stop with the riddles and the metaphorical speaking and just tell me. William said his frustration showing.  
  
William what do you know about me? Kimberly asked softly.  
  
I know a lot about you Kimberly, but most of all I know I love you and you would love me too if we just had one more chance.  
  
William tell me, how do I like my coffee? What was the name of my first car? Tell me something, anything about me that you can't find out on the internet or by looking at the interviews I did after the Pan Global's.  
  
Kim I know I haven't been the best at listening, but all we need is some more time...  
  
No William no more time. You never listened to me you would rather make out than have a real conversation. I don't have time for you. Kimberly said cutting William off mid-sentence.   
  
But you have time for Tommy?  
  
No I don't but... Kimberly took a deep breath and grabbed William's hand.  
  
This is going to hurt but it seems to be the only way to get through to you. You are little a five year old when it comes to me, if you don't have my full and undivided attention you usually find a way to get it, usually by trying to make out with me. Tommy on the other hand doesn't mind only seeing me 20 minutes a week. He doesn't mind being pushed down on my priority list because he knows that I will always be there for him. When I was training for the Pan Global try outs he learned how to become my spotter just to spend time with me, even though I was working the whole time he was able to enjoy just being there with and for me. You need someone who will be there for you 24/7 and I need someone that knows what matters most. I'm so sorry. Kimberly finished she hated herself she had never been so cruel in her life.  
  
Save it for someone who cares. William whispered as he threw Kimberly's hand off his then walked away.  
  
William Stop! Kimberly called out she hated how their talk went and wanted to make it better.   
  
Jason shouted as he threw the door open half expecting to see William on top of Kimberly, but was relieved to see him walking away.  
  
Kimberly you okay? Jason asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
She whispered  
  
Come on let's get you home. Jason said as he and Kimberly walked into her trailer. 


	16. Don't Tell Me

**Okay sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you like the new chapter I'm sorry if it is to long, but I just didn't like how it was going to end, so I continued and now it is longer than I wanted but at least I'm happy with it and how it ends. I already have the next 5 chapters completely planned out and the next 2 written. I'll probably update again Saturday. Hope you all enjoy!**  
  
Billy was behind the wheel of the van that the studio gave them. Adam was beside him in the passenger's seat. Zack, Rocky, and Aisha in the first set of back seats. Kat was in the very back no one felt like talking to her and that was fine by her she couldn't believe that they had aloud Kimberly back into their lives so easily. Just as that thought ran across Kat's mind Billy's cell phone went off breaking the silence in the van. Billy and Kat instantly knew who it was.   
  
God she can't even breath without letting Billy know, that she's doing it all by herself. Kat mumbled  
  
Miss me already or do you just need some help hiding the bodies? Billy joked earning him an odd look from everyone in the van and a very annoyed response from the person on the phone.  
  
Ha Ha. Very funny. Kimberly huffed as she dug through her small closest in the trailer trying to find something to wear that was pink.  
  
She stopped wearing, buying, or even looking at anything pink the day after she received Tommy's letter. Before she left on the quest Zordon had planned for her she tossed everything pink. Then went and purchased enough cloths to last her on her trip, all of it was black. She now tended to favor that color, but seeing Tommy and the others again. The urge to wear pink again was to strong to fight.   
  
Seriously though what's up? Everything okay? Billy asked as he noticed Adam looking over at him.  
  
Yeah I just wanted to tell you go ahead and tell them, what they need to know I've already told Tommy some of it and I'm sure he is telling Jason right now.   
  
Wow. How much?   
  
Just up to me leaving. I left you and Zordon out of it and he doesn't know where I went, what I found out or anything like that. I just can't bring myself to tell him... yet, but I will soon. I just need to do it when we're alone and I have time to explain.  
  
Okay. I'll talk to them and I'll talk to you later we're half way to the studio and I want to do it before we get there.  
  
Okay great thanks Billy I owe you big time. Kimberly said.  
  
Billy hung up and looked in his rear view mirror to see he had everybody's attention.  
  
Zack started  
  
So, who wants to hear a story? Billy asked  
  
A huff from Kat could be heard but was ignored by all. Billy took the silence and constant looks from the group as a yes.   
  
After the pan global's Kimberly's life was turned upside down. Billy started as he continued to tell them what happened between Kimberly and her mom everyone had a mix look on their faces of sadness and disgust. Kat though just looked disgusted.   
  
Kimberly and her mom have only talked a few times since then and every time it ends up with Kim leaving for a few days or until till she gets word that her mother went back to France. One time she left for almost two weeks no one knew where she was or how to get a hold of her, so she usually tells Danny where she is going and he'll let her know when it's safe to come back. After her mother told her all of this Kim left Florida and started to travel around the world. On one of my scouting trips for supplies for an experiment I was running, I ran into her. She told me everything and made me promise not to tell anyone. We kept in very close contact and I barely left her side for a while then she got the job here and I helped her move, stayed with her for a while. Then she meant Tom Hern, she seemed to have a good connection with him and that's when I knew she would be okay without me. I then came back to Angel Grove and you all know the rest, I knew you all thought that I just came straight back from Aquitar, and that was fine it didn't raise question that I couldn't answer. At the time it seemed like a perfect plan, then this happened, I didn't warn Kimberly that we were coming she would have left or found away to keep everyone away from her, and it's about time that she learns to open up again. Billy said as he pulled into the parking lot.  
  
So all those phone calls at odd hours and long chats when you would leave for hours on end was Kimberly and not some mysterious girlfriend? Rocky asked  
  
Yeah, I didn't want one of you guys to hear me say something and put the pieces together. I wanted to tell you guys, but I promised Kim I wouldn't.  
  
Billy it's okay anyone of us would have done the same. Aisha said  
  
Yeah it just hurts that she didn't think she could come to us. Adam said  
  
She would have but after that letter she got from Tommy she thought you all felt the same way about her, she hadn't really heard from us that much. She was scared to have you all turn on her like her mother did.  
  
Thanks Kat. Zack said in a cold tone.  
  
He had only known Kat a few months before they came to New Zealand and he could see that she was not trying to live up to Kimberly's reputation as the pink ranger and friend to the others, but she was trying to be Kimberly. He was nice to her cause everyone seemed to like her even Jason, but he just couldn't warm up to her.  
  
Hey! She brought it on herself. She was barely writing to anyone even Tommy. The break up and total lose of contact was bound to happen I just helped it along. Admit it how often did any of you call her, or take the time to read her letters as soon as you got them. Rocky I know for a fact it took you over a month to read the first letter Kim ever sent you.  
  
Okay Kat we get the point we were rotten friends, but that's not the point and it's still no excuse for... Rocky said   
  
Excuse! If you are looking for any kind of excuses for what I did, all you have to do is look at her. Kat shouted a few people in the parking lot looked at her.  
  
What do you mean she brought it on herself Kimberly has always thought about others. She trusted you Kat. She gave you one of the most important things in her life and you turned against her. Zack was now getting angry.   
  
You see you are proving my point. Perfect Kimberly, can never do anything wrong. She has always had the perfect life. A mom that pushed her to greatness, a world famous career, a great boyfriend, a mentor that thought of her as a daughter. And what do I get her hand me downs. The power should have been mine in the first place, her mother should have been mine, I should have had her life. But no that ungrateful cow got it all, and I had to work my butt off for everything I wanted. My mother was never there for me like hers was my parents didn't even know I was missing when Rita had control over me. I earned everything I have gotten! Kat yelled in anger   
  
Except the power! Kimberly gave it to you cause she trusted you, but hey if you want Caroline to be your mother I'm sure Kim's got no problem with that, heck I'm sure it will be perfect, seeing how you two are so much alike. Billy said  
  
Not that mother Billy. Billy looked taken back for a second but quickly recovered.  
  
Oh Billy doesn't feel so special now does he. Now that he's not the only one that knows all of Perfect Kimberly's secretes.  
  
Watch it Kat. Billy said softly but the with the anger clear in his voice.  
  
I'm out of here. Kat said as she walked off.  
  
Billy what did Kat mean... Adam started.  
  
Nothing... I think she's losing it. Billy stated before walking off into the studio,  
  
The others just shrugged and followed Billy into the studio.  
  
Meanwhile Back At The Set  
  
I told you to take it easy with Kim. Tom told William who was sulking in Tom's trailer.  
  
But I thought we had something special together, I mean we really connected.  
  
Just your mouths. Tom said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
Tom thought William was a nice guy but he could never see what Kimberly saw in him. William was first hired as a extra. He had all of one line _Leave the techno's'_ he was then to slam Kimberly into a wall and that was to be the end of it. After some positive feed back from a test audience his roll was increased. He was then to be in a few episodes as a anti-techno tribe member. Soon the writers started to write him as a love interest for Kimberly's character. Somewhere between that all he found ways to spend more and more time with her. Granted at the time her and Tom had been broken up but close... Best friends for almost two years. He guessed Kim connected with him cause he would always complement her and he would sit there patiently and listen to her. Well he would just stare at her and shake his head as she talked to him. Tom doubted highly that he was really listening to her, but still he couldn't figure out her attraction to him.   
  
And what the hell is that suppose to mean? William asked angrily  
  
It means what it means. Kimberly isn't the type to want a totally physical relationship. She wants more she wants someone she can talk to. Someone that knows when she is mad it's best to just let her take it out on them. Tommy does that, he knows how to handle her. When she is mad he gives her space, when she's sad that when he holds her and just sit there silently till she feels better or starts to talk to him. He doesn't jam his tongue down her throat to make her forget. That's what you did, heck that was your answer to everything. I'm amazed she could even finish a sentence with you around. You wanted all of her attention and when you didn't get it you would force her to turn her attention to you by starting a make out season with her in public. She hated it, she thought you might grow out of it as your relationship progressed but apparently you didn't. Tom started to lecture.   
  
What the hell would you know you could even keep her yours for more than two dates. William hissed back as he stood up.   
  
His face was bright red and he was shaking with anger.  
  
Hey I knew enough to break it off, when I didn't want to. She loves Tommy always have and always will. I talk to her every night, we have our special spot that we go to every night and talk. Sometimes it's all night. She trusts me and she loves me like a brother but it's still love. She didn't trust you, she wanted to break it off for the last month, but she hated to ruin another relationship she thought it was her even when it wasn't her that destroyed the relationship it was idiots like you that couldn't see the inner her, the part of her that is truly beautiful and pure.  
  
William had enough he couldn't take it anymore, he had enough of everyone talking down to him. It wasn't him it was her. She never gave them a chance and he knew why it was Tom. Tom was poisoning her against everyone, but him he wanted her for himself.  
  
Shut up! William practically shouted as he went to throw a punch at Tom.  
  
Tom easily caught it, and slammed William into the wall while holding his arm tightly against his back. William struggled to move but Tom was to strong to fight against.  
  
I have and always will be a better fighter. Now a little advice, man to boy. Grow up, remember the good times you two had, and be happy for her. Cause if you don't she will cut you out of her life and never look back. She has Tommy now that's all she ever wanted and she deserves to be happy, don't ruin this for her, or you'll answer to me. Tom released his grip on William.   
  
This isn't over. William said in a dead calm whisper  
  
Yes it is. Your flight to the states is tomorrow and I will be there to personally make sure you get on that plane even if I have to toss you in to the boot of my car and drag you on to the plane. Now get out.   
  
William left with out another word said. Tom finished getting ready and headed out of his trailer and started towards Kimberly's.   
  
Kimberly's Trailer  
  
Kimberly had pretty much emptied her closest trying to find something pink, but sadly found nothing.  
  
That's it. she said to herself   
  
She quickly ran into the small living room of the trailer where Jason and Tommy were. Jason looked up at her. She could feel his pity and it ripped her heart out she didn't want pity she just wanted her old life back.  
  
Almost ready. She said softly holding her robe closed with one hand, as she started looking through some shopping bags that Meryl had dropped off.   
  
Translation we'll be here for another two hours. Jason joked, earning him a slap to the back of his head.  
  
Kimberly grabbed the bag she was looking for and headed back to her room. She knew Meryl wouldn't mind her borrowing one of her shirts considering it would more than likely end up in Kimberly's closest in a week anyway. She pulled out the top she was looking for it was all black the front of it looked like someone took a knife to it. Slashes on the front revealed a layer of hot pink under strands of black creating the image of the playboy bunny logo. She quickly threw the top on, it matched her black and gray striped jeans she put on her black leather belt on loosely so one end hung on her hip as the other end dip off her hip, the pink jewels on the belt shined in the light of the room. Kimberly started to brush her hair when she heard someone enter her trailer she assumed it was Tom and if it wasn't, Tommy and Jason were sure to make anyone else go away. So she continued to fix her hair and makeup.   
  
Hey Tom. Jason said as he saw Tom walking through the door.  
  
She still getting ready? Tom asked  
  
Of course it hasn't been two hours yet. Jason joked.  
  
I think I'm going to check on her.   
  
Tommy quickly asked  
  
It never takes her this long to get ready.   
  
Since when? Tommy laughed  
  
The laughter was soon followed by a ow. Kimberly came out and hit Tommy over the head with a pillow.  
  
Since I moved here. She stated simply.   
  
You guys ready? Kimberly asked as she went to pick up her bag.  
  
Tommy said taking the bag from Kimberly.  
  
Tom and Jason left first with Kimberly and Tommy close behind hand in hand.   
  
Back at the studio  
  
Hey guy. Raymond said as the group walked in.   
  
Where's Kat? Danny asked noticing she wasn't with the others.  
  
I think she quit. Billy answered.   
  
Both men gave a knowing nod.   
  
Okay, well anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the shoot today. But now it is time to get to work. Billy you know where the school trailer is, Caleb is the only one who really needs help right now but trust me that in itself is a fully time job that boy understands math like I understand Kimberly.  
  
Great I'm doomed. Billy joked as he headed out to find Caleb.   
  
Okay Rocky I would like you to meet with the stuntman and talk to them you will be in charge of stunts too now. I'm hoping Tommy and Jason will want to stay on as Kimberly's bodyguards until this manic is caught. Raymond continued.  
  
I think you'll have more of a problem getting them away from her when the guy is caught.   
  
Okay Aisha, Zack I have videos and CD's of everyone's work except Kimberly's and some tribe tour footage for you guy to go over. Tomorrow you all will start working with Kimberly, Caleb, Meryl and James.  
  
Zack and Aisha nodded. Then them and Rocky left to find where they needed to go.  
  
Okay Adam, I would like you to go back to the housing. I don't know if you heard or not but Kimberly was attacked last night. She was taken to the Hospital but the instant she regain consciousness she left before be looked over. I'm hoping that because your friends she let you take a look at her. I do have to warn you she hates doctors only Billy has been able to look at her or take care of her when anything happened, but I hope she'll trust you enough to let you be her doctor. I have arranged for Danny to take you back to the housing, Danny will also come in handy if she starts killing people. I know she's not going to be happy about this, but I just worry about her. She could get her arm cut off and be bleed to death and she still wouldn't go to a doctor.   
  
I'll do my best but I know how strong willed she can be.  
  
Raymond said.  
  
Back at the housing complex  
  
The police had finally left after about an hour of question and lecturing Kimberly about not reporting the incident sooner. Kimberly rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples as she shut the door.  
  
Guys I have a headache, I think I'm going to lay down for a little bit if you don't mind. Kimberly said as she went into the kitchen grabbing a water and some medicine.  
  
Not at all just let me do a quick check of the place then you can go lay down. Jason said as he got up.  
  
Tommy walked to where Kimberly was now leaning on the counter that divided the living room and kitchen.  
  
You okay? Tommy asked gently  
  
Yeah it's just a headache. Kimberly said opening the pill bottle.  
  
That's not aspirin, what is this? Tommy asked taking the bottle from Kimberly.  
  
Tommy asked.  
  
What's Anti-vert? Jason asked coming back into the room.  
  
Short version, when the power doesn't want to let you go and you leave anyway it gives you these nice little problems for a while, but you don't notice them right away. When I get really worked up like if I'm doing a fight scene or anything that raises my heart rate, I get dizzy and I'll get a really bad headache this makes it go away. Kimberly explained knowing that she had to tell them or they wouldn't let her rest in piece for very long.   
  
They both gave her concerned looks.  
  
Don't look at me like that. I don't need to take it very often anymore. I'm fine really, now I'm going to lay down for a little. Kimberly said she then took the pill and headed off towards her bedroom.


	17. Beautiful Disaster

**Wow this is a long chapter. Sorry it took so long I kept rewriting it and I just could get it the way I liked it so I put it back to how I originally had it. Always going with my first instinct. I hope you all like. The next chapter shouldn't take to long to post. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and now on with the story. **  
  
You think that's the whole truth? Tommy asked as he heard the door to Kimberly's bedroom shut.   
  
I think it is. I mean I went through power withdrawals when we went off to the conference. Jason said  
  
Yeah, I think we all have but, nothing like that. I mean she isn't really herself and I don't think it's just from her growing up since we last saw her. You've seen how secretive both her and Billy are when it comes to what's been going on the past few years, it couldn't all be from the lose of power. Could it?  
  
Maybe, maybe not but don't forget none of us had the power ripped from us only to then turn around and give it to someone else. At least when you lost your powers it was slow then you got new ones. Plus from what you tell me your spirit animals were connect to you and your life force. Kat was never suppose to have the power of the Crane, it was meant for Kimberly and Kimberly only. Jason said from his spot on the sofa.   
  
I guess your right. Man it was a long night. Tommy said as he collapsed into one of the over sized tub chairs.  
  
Jason nodded in agreement. He turned on the tv turning down the sound so as to not disturb Kimberly.  
  
So what now? Jason asked after about an hour of silence.  
  
What do you mean? Tommy asked not bothering to take his eyes of the ceiling that he decided about ten minutes ago was interesting enough to stare at.   
  
Well I mean we weren't hired to protect Kim from who ever this psycho is... Jason started  
  
Well we're protecting her now whether Raymond likes it or not. Tommy said finally taking his eyes off of the ceiling.  
  
I'm sure Raymond will be glad to hear that. Considering you two have just been promoted to Kimberly's personal bodyguards. Danny said from where he and Adam stood in the door way.   
  
That is if you accept. Adam add knowing full well that they would.  
  
Well I don't know. She's been kinda mood and an all around bi... Jason started.  
  
he yelled when a pillow hit him in the head.   
  
What? I didn't do anything. Tommy said while trying to look innocent.  
  
Yeah right. Jason rolled his eyes  
  
Where's Kimberly at? Danny asked the worry clear in his voice when he realized she wasn't in the room.  
  
She went to take a nap. Last night and this morning really took a toll on her. Tommy explained.   
  
How long ago? Adam asked taking a seat on the other tub chair on the opposite side of the couch.   
  
Danny sat on the couch with Jason.  
  
About an hour. Why? Tommy asked  
  
Well Raymond wanted me to look her over since she wouldn't let anyone else do it. He figured she might let me, since we're friends and all. Adam explained.  
  
Okay I'll go wake her. Tommy said as he started to get up.  
  
Danny practically yelled.  
  
Everyone gave him an odd look.  
  
I mean she might not be happy with you being in her bedroom and all but I have... I mean I had to wake her before, when she slept through her wake up call. She kinda freaks at first. And the last thing you need is to pick a row with her about being in her bedroom. Danny tried coming up with a logical half lie.  
  
Tommy, Jason and Adam had knowing smiles. All of them were still jumpy if someone woke them up quickly. They all held it up to being rangers for so long.  
  
What the heck is a row? Jason asked   
  
A fight. Danny answered simply  
  
Don't worry, I know how to wake her. Gently and with a very soft voice or you get a nice right hook to the head. Tommy said with the same knowing smile that the other still had.  
  
They were happy that Kimberly was able to find friends that knew her so well, and that were so concerned with her well being.  
  
Danny knew better than to keep pushing the subject he just hoped Kimberly was okay enough for someone to see her.   
  
Tommy walked softly towards Kimberly's bedroom. He could hear soft moans coming from the room. He quickened his pace slightly but still walked as quietly as he could. He opened the door and was relieved to see Kimberly sound asleep on her bed. It appeared that she was dreaming but no one dream with in the first hour of sleep. Tommy thought but he quickly dismissed it.   
  
Tommy took a few minutes to look around her room. Though he had been in her room once before he really didn't get a good look at before.   
  
The room was very big, but that had to go without saying since the whole apartment would be considered the penthouse. Kimberly's king size bed was on the wall just to the right of the door, beside it was a vanity made out of metal with a glass top and a large mirror was attached. The walls were 2 different colors, the wall that Kimberly's bed and vanity was on was a shiny pearl like white with hints of gold and silver in it when the light hit it right. The wall in front of her bed where a large bay window was that took up well over half the wall was the same color. A small balcony could be seen outside the window the middle pane of glass doubled as a door and two steps that led up to the seat. Which could be used to enter the door. The other two walls were a light shade of pink with what appeared to be a pearl glaze over it.   
  
On the wall to the right of the bed was a full walk in closet and a full bathroom. The wall closest to the door had a dress made of wood with silver handles and a beautiful mirror that had frosted pictures on the outer edges of the mirror. As Tommy looked closer at the mirror he could make out all the different animals. The top center animal was a crane on the left of it was a tiger and to the right of it was a dragon. He could see the other animals were the others spirit animals none of the dinosaurs except the dragon was on the mirror. But then Tommy looked down and it stood out almost as much as the top of the mirror, at the bottom of the mirror stood a saber tooth tiger roaring. Tommy guessed this was her own tribute to their fallen friend.   
  
Tommy laughed to himself when he saw Kimberly and looked at the foot of her bed.  
  
Some habits die hard. He whispered to him self.  
  
Kimberly had her hair tied back in a tight pony tail. On her night stand was a brush, and a small neatly folded sweater. Her slip on shoes were right below her so if she had to get up and leave quickly she could look _presentable_ as she would call it. Tommy never figured out till now how she could look so good at midnight when the rangers were called into action at night, but now it was clear she had it all planned out. She could easily pull her hair down, slid her shoes on and grab the sweater if it was cold, it was the perfect plan the she must have shared with only the female rangers.   
  
Tommy made his way over to Kimberly's bed. Careful he sat on the bed picking up her laptop and turning it off. He place the silver laptop on her night stand the light shining off the apple logo on the top of it, casting small rainbows around Kimberly's sleeping form. He was about to bend down and place a soft kiss on Kimberly's lips but thought better of it.  
  
Hey beautiful time to wake up. Tommy smiled to himself as he remembered the first time he said that to her.   
  
He had just received the white ranger powers and the group didn't know about it until Zordon had them come to the command center. Kimberly was tired from lack of sleep and worry about the identity of the mysterious white ranger, that her body just couldn't take anymore and she had fainted. Tommy's smile soon faded as he looked down at the sleeping girl in front of him.  
  
Kimberly's face turned from one of peace to one of pain in a instant. She opened her eyes quickly, and sat up so fast she almost knocked Tommy off of the bed. She looked as if she was ready to fight but her eyes softened into sadness as she gazed upon Tommy.  
  
She placed her hand on Tommy's check and softly stroked it. Tommy could see some tears forming in her eyes. She let a few fall before she fought them back. She had stopped crying but the pained look never left her eyes.  
  
Meus vires meus infirmitas meus diligo. Instituo a via ine meus pectus pectoris quod haud diutius pugna lemma. Sum rumex pro quis egost operor fugeive mihi. Retineo lemma in ais universitas adfero magis poena. Commodo exsisto validus quod teneo ut quod usquequaque mos diligo vos. Kimberly whispered into Tommy's ear while tears fell from her eyes.  
  
Tommy asked as he tried to remember where he heard that before.  
  
Kimberly's head started to fall back. Tommy caught her easily and placed her head back on her pillow. Kimberly kept whispering the foreign words as if it was her mantra. Suddenly it hit Tommy where he had heard that before.   
  
_Flashback  
  
Don't wake him. TJ said as he and Tommy watched Andros  
  
They were on their way to the moon, it was the middle of the night by the time they took off for the forever red mission. Many of the rangers were asleep. Tommy couldn't sleep seeing Jason back in the red ranger suit had brought back memories from their first days as rangers. Which brought up memories of her. That's when he heard someone talking out side his door carefully as to not wake Jason Tommy made his way out of the room to see Andros walking around that's when TJ had also come into the room.   
  
What's he doing? Tommy asked as he watched Andros walking around repeating what Tommy had just heard Kimberly say.  
  
Do you remember the war on Altar?  
  
How can I forget it? I had to sit by and watch as you guys had to fight those shadow creatures. By the time I got there, there was nothing to do but rebuild. I never really found out what all had happened during the war or much about the invaders. No one wanted to talk about it and after the destruction I saw I can't say I blame them for not wanting to relive it.  
  
He still has night terror from the war. He was almost taken over. What he's mumbling is the prayer of the Altarians. Loosely translated it goes something like, My strength, my weakness, my love. They have found a way into my heart and I can no longer fight them. I am sorry for what I must do forgive me. I can not let them into this world to cause more pain. Please be strong and know that I have and always will love you. TJ paused before continuing   
  
They would say that right before they killed themselves, so that their bodies couldn't be used by the Sen Zruda's. The Altarians believed their loved ones would hear their prayer and be able to find peace in knowing that they died with them in their heart and prayers. When I found him, he was repeating it over and over, he was about to stab himself . But some how he was able to beat the Sen Zruda before he could. I don't know who the Sen Zruda took the form of but I think it might have been Ashley, I can't be certain though. TJ stated sadly.  
  
The war on Altar started a year and half after the rangers had received their Zeo powers. By the time the war had started, the powers had already been handed in for the turbo powers, and in turn they were then transferred to the next team. But like all the powers before them they were not strong enough to handle the new evil, only months after receiving the Turbo power the new team received the space ranger powers and lost then gained a member of the power team. Andros was a diplomat from KO39 to Altar and the red space ranger.  
  
Male rangers from all of the power ranger teams up to the Light Speed Rangers had been called into duty to fight for Zordon's home planet. The Sen Zruda also know as Dream Stealers, were trying to invade Altar. They were near impossible to beat though they only had a limited time as a solid massive form. The way they worked was, that they would be in their true shadows form. Once close enough to their victim they would turn into a solid form which enabled them to touch the person, or engage them in battle. When they were able to touch the person they could then enter the persons body and take over their form. First by taking on the shape of the one they loved then most and then breaking the persons defenses down by making them think that they were with that person. Then and only then after beating the person in a fight in their mind. Once the person was killed in their mind their body was an empty vessel that the Sen Zruda could control by forcing the person's mind and soul to combine with their own, leaving only the Sen Zruda in the body. Only two types of solid bodies that could with stand such a battle of mind and body. Altarians and power rangers with or with out their powers. All other bodies were useless to them as the bodies would die within days of the Sen Zruda taking the body. Altarians and power rangers bodies could live for hundreds of years as long as the Sen Zruda's spirit could maintain their link with the vessels mind and soul.   
  
So you were there from the beginning? Mind filling me in on what all happened? Tommy asked softly not wanting to pry but dying to know what happened.  
  
Yeah well, I didn't see much of the fighting but Andros was in the middle of it with two other rangers and a earth diplomat. TJ started to explain.  
  
Trini, was the diplomat. Who were the rangers? Tommy asked still watching Andros in his trance he was walking around the hall as if he wasn't sure if it was real or not.  
  
One was rumored to be a earth ranger borrowing powers from one of the Aquitar rangers. The other was definitely a earth ranger from one of the beginning team, they were able to call upon the Ninjetti powers from all of the rangers.  
  
I only sent Adam as a doctor he didn't see any of the fighting, he was the only one able to call upon those powers. Trini was sent as a diplomat against my better judgment, I hate t say it but I was right in not wanting to send her, but they were the only ones I sent. Could it have been another guy from the other teams? Tommy said confusion clear in his voice.  
  
No, and I never said the other one was a guy. She was a earth ranger but she was also rumored to be a princess, she wasn't born on earth. I don't know who she was but, I saw her at the last battle. She was the was the only reason that the Sen Zruda were defeated. TJ stated the pride in his voice was so strong.  
  
Tommy looked taken back by this but kept quiet waiting for TJ to continue.   
  
She fought bravely. I saw her from a distance as I was helping Andros. She was beautiful she had long black hair and the most amazing jade eyes I had ever seen. She grabbed one of the Sen Zruda, she was saying the prayer as she let it enter her. As she finished the prayer all of the Sen Zruda started to float into her. At first I thought that they all were attacking her... TJ stopped he was moved by what she did and at times it was hard to believe the sacrifice she was willing to make.  
  
Tommy asked knowing that there was a but coming there always was.  
  
But they weren't attacking her. She was calling them to her, by magic I guess. She was willing to sacrifice her life for everyone. She knew that once they were all inside her head that they would fight each other to gain control, they couldn't escape. As they went into her she screamed out in pain. Then she started to... to float a green energy came out of her she kept screaming in obvious pain. Her eyes shot open and they glowed yellow, then pink and finally the went blue. A white light blinded me the whole battle field light up with the light. Not more than a few seconds after that she fell to the ground. I could see the earth diplomat... I mean Trini dead. The blue Aquitar ranger picked the princess up, soon after he left Andros and I took Trini to the camp. I only saw her once again after that. Some how she was able to beat them all. She was apparently in a comma for weeks. I saw her, and the blue Aquitar ranger board their ship. As it took off you landed and I think you know the rest.  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
_Kimberly started to groan softly as she started to wake up. Tommy pushed the thoughts in his head to the back of his mind for the moment. He couldn't believe what his mind was putting together it didn't add up, nothing seemed to add up anymore from the moment Kimberly came back into his life, but then again it added up perfectly.  
  
Good morning beautiful. Tommy said softly.  
  
Kimberly whispered as if not sure if it was real or not.  
  
Yeah it's me.   
  
Kimberly then once again shot up.  
  
Is everything okay? She asked her voice had a slight panic tone.   
  
Yeah everything is... Kim can I ask you something?  
  
Depends. Tommy, what's going on?   
  
The war on Alta...  
  
Sorry am I interrupting anything? Adam asked as he entered the room.  
  
No nothing that can't wait. I'll leave you two alone. I do need to have a long talk with you though Kim. Tommy said he stood up and kissed Kimberly's forehead before leaving the room.  
  
Kimberly let out a deep sigh. Thank god for Adam she thought. Could Tommy know more than she thought? She thought to herself.  
  
Hey Adam what's up?   
  
Raymond wanted me to look you over, just to make sure everything is okay.  
  
Kimberly replied coldly.  
  
Why, I did it all the time when we were rangers. Adam stated matter of factly.  
  
Kimberly was cut off by her phone ringing.  
  
Hold on. She looked at her phone and saw who was calling.  
  
Dico vos tergum She said quickly and softly._  
_  
Sorry about that, but the answer is still no. Kimberly said as she stood up and slipped her shoes on. She started to head for the door when Adam stopped her.  
  
Why? Cause you Altarian? Adam asked   
  
Kimberly froze in her tracks, the color leaving her face. Adam stood beside her, wrapping one arm around her waist and guided her back to her bed. He wasn't sure but it looked like she was about to faint, as soon as the words left his mouth.  
  
Kimberly barely got out as the shock of the moment filled her senses to the point she thought her body was just going to stay still and silent forever.  
  
I wasn't positive until just now. I was on Altar during the war. I helped the medics stabilized you. I had only saw you for a few minutes during the battle and in camp. I wasn't even sure if it was you or not, you looked so different. Then I heard the rumors of a earth ranger you being the daughter of ...  
  
Don't say her name. Kimberly hissed out as she quickly stood up.  
  
She walked over to her bay window and had a seat she continued to look out the window at the Wellington skyline as Adam continued.  
  
Okay but, like I said I heard the rumors, then seeing you or at least thinking I saw you, I had this feeling. Then I came here and saw the changes you made to yourself and I thought no it couldn't be. But just then who ever you were taking to, you spoke Altarian to them. That's when I realized it was you. That would explain so much of what has been happening, the cut that left no mark, you being knocked out almost drowned and yet for the most part you are fine except being a little tired. Adam explained.  
  
Have you told anyone else? Kimberly asked turning her head slightly from the window she could see Adam out of the corner of her eye.   
  
  
  
Will you? Kimberly asked her voice softly and full of sadness  
  
I'd rather you tell the others when the time is right, but... Adam started  
  
If I keep it in and it starts to effect the group you will. Kimberly said knowing what he was going to say.  
  
  
  
I heard the same thing from Billy. Kimberly replied with a light chuckle  
  
It's just so hard to tell them what I'm I suppose to say. Oh by the way guys I'm the daughter of a... of a Kimberly couldn't finish her sentence.  
  
Mass murder? Adam question.  
  
Yeah, because daughter of mass murderer sounds sooo much better than just murderer.  
  
I didn't mean...  
  
I know what you meant Adam. Listen, I have things to do can we just not do this and say we did?  
  
I guess, but I would like a sample of blood, if I could just to see what everything looks like.  
  
In my purse is the sample of my blood that the hospital took. Kimberly said as she stood up and faced the now standing Adam.  
  
Thank you. She whispered as she hugged him tightly.  
  
Anytime Kim. Anytime. Adam replied  
  
Mean while  
  
She okay? Jason asked.  
  
Yeah. Where's Danny?   
  
He said he had to be somewhere and left. Tommy what's wrong?  
  
Jason do you remember the warrior from Altar?  
  
Yeah the girl that saved a army full of male Power Rangers? How could someone forget that why?  
  
Jason you're never going to believe this but I think it was Kim. Tommy said for the first time fully understanding why Kimberly seemed so different.


	18. The Feeling Is Gone

**A/N For future reference Ninjor never gave them the power. I hated the fact that they did the movie and then changed it for the TV show. They didn't do it to the second, which sucked. Me no likie Justin, don't know why I just don't. So later on in the story when they talk about the animal spirits it will be referring to the events in the movie. Oh and also the second movie never happened. Rocky didn't hurt his back he simply went to college and Justin, well Justin only knew about them he was never a ranger. Also I'm so not happy with the way this chapter came out. I'm sorry I tried rewriting it 8 time well more like 20 but after changing a few sentence I came back to what your about to read. Also I don't like the song I was thinking about use Britney Spear's song Every time (which I'll more than likely use in the next chapter, I think it fits this story so well.) but it didn't fit either. So I hope you like if you don't please tell me what you think I should do to change this chapter, before I resort to slamming my head against the computer screen. Anyway I hope you do like it and I'm just being my own worst critic, but please let me know. Oh ONE more thing my computer is acting up every time I try to up load this the end gets bolded and the spacing is non-excitant. So Sorry for that and yes I know it's there... Well hopefully it won't be but if it is still there I'm sorry.**  
  
Now what? Adam finally asked while breaking the hug.  
  
I find a nice big rock to hide under till everything goes away and I'm no longer emotional deficient. Kimberly said as if it was the sanest thing to do.  
  
Hey sarcasm, a perfectly normal emotional response. Adam teased.  
  
Sarcasm is not an emotion. Kimberly stated matter-of-factly.  
  
You're right for you it's a way of life. Kimberly just rolled her eyes at Adam.  
  
Seriously though what now? he asked again.  
  
Adam it's the same as it's always been for me. You guys go on with life as if everything is how it's been nothing has changed. As for me, I deal with what I need to deal with, and tell people what they need to know when and if they need to know it.   
  
You can't live life hiding like this we're your friends no matter what. Besides Zordon wouldn't want... Adam started.  
  
Zordon is the one that kept it from me only to tell me the truth in my weakest hour. Then in a heart beat he was gone, leaving me scared and confused. He swore me to secrecy, and as you can see I'm failing miserably at it. Kimberly said turning so she was once again looking out her window and her back facing Adam.  
  
I'm sure Zordon wouldn't want you to keep it a secrete, not from us. Plus he knew like the rest of us you are strong enough to get through anything without becoming jaded. Kimberly you are the strongest person I know, you were the one that kept the team together. Once you left the team was never the same. Adam said as he place a comforting hand on Kimberly's shoulder   
  
Adam laughed softly to himself.  
  
Besides Zordon always told us to follow our hearts. Adam turned Kimberly to face him.   
  
Remember your heart can tell no lies. Adam said softly  
  
Yeah but this Hart can. Kimberly said coldly.   
  
Maybe colder than she meant it to come out but she knew she got her point through to Adam.  
  
Okay that's it I give up. Adam said throwing his hands in the air in mock defeat.  
  
Good I knew you would see it my way. Kimberly's mood instantly changed and Adam couldn't help but mentally kick himself for falling for her little act.  
  
Adam opened his mouth to talk but Kimberly was already half way out the door.  
  
Mean While  
  
Jason had spent the last ten minutes trying to convince Tommy he was wrong about Kimberly. He used every argument he could think of, Kimberly hated war, she was on earth, Trini would have told Adam if Kim was there. Kimberly would have been with Trini till the funeral. But all of them were quickly dismissed by Tommy. Jason was about to give up when he remembered something about the Altarian Warrior.  
  
Tommy please! Kimberly was a great ranger but there is no way that she could be the Altarian Warrior. That girl was suppose to be better with a sword than you and me combined, plus she was part Altarian, Kimberly is human. Jason said while casually flipping through a magazine.  
  
Yeah but Power Rangers have been mistaken for Altarians before. Tommy argued back.  
  
May I suggest when you two decide to reminisce about the good old days when you were power rangers. That you might want to lock the door or anyone can just walk in. Danny said as he entered the room a huge box in hand.  
  
Would one of you big bad rangers mind helping me with this it's really heavy. Danny asked.  
  
What are you talking about we're not power rangers. Jason quickly said as he helped Danny put the box on the coffee table.  
  
Well duh! Danny started   
  
Both Tommy and Jason breathed a sigh of relief thinking he thought they were joking.  
  
Of course your not power rangers now or you would be downtown fighting that moth monster. You gave up your powers about 2 maybe 3 years ago.  
  
Listen we were never power rangers! Tommy tried to lie  
  
Tommy what the heck are you talking about of course... Rocky started as he entered the room.   
  
Then he saw Danny and tried to quickly recover.  
  
we never were power rangers. The others followed in and looked confused and slightly scared.  
  
See not power rangers. Tommy said dumbfoundedly at how Danny could have put it all together so fast.  
  
Oliver you know you're parp at lying so don't try. Kimberly giggled as she came into the room Adam not far behind.  
  
She gave Tommy a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the kitchen for a drink.  
  
Anyone need a drink? she called over her shoulder.  
  
Yes please. Danny and Billy called back at the same time.  
  
Kimberly came back into the room with a tray that had cans of pop on it.  
  
First off what does parp mean? Could you please speak American? Tommy asked  
  
Crap. You'll get use to the language soon Kimberly caught on really fast for an American. Now we can't get her to stop it's great she's turning into one of us. Danny answered with a smug smile.  
  
Second Kimberly you told him about us being rangers! Tommy practically yelled as he jumped out of his chair.  
  
No of course not! Kimberly sounded extremely offended at the thought of them thinking she would just tell someone about them.  
  
He knew before I even got here. When I got here he told me he knew, that's why we're so close. Him and Tom are the closest friends I have down here next to Meryl. But Danny is the only one who knows about us being rangers. Kimberly said cheerfully.  
  
Kimberly could see the confused look on her friends faces.  
  
Danny is from KO39, not to mention he is Andros and Karone's cousin. Plus a close friend to Zhane. Kimberly further explained while she placed a hand on Danny's shoulder.  
  
A silent _oh'_ could be seen coming from all the rangers in the room except Billy. Danny did his best princess wave to them.   
  
Rocky couldn't help but laugh. The Kimberly he knew was never into mind games, but now she seemed rather good at them.  
  
That explains a little bit. Adam joked.  
  
Sorry if I freaked you guys out. Danny said  
  
No your not. Kimberly said as she took a seat on the arm of the chair Tommy was getting ready to sit back down in.  
_  
_So what's in that box? Kimberly's newest supply of make up? Tommy asked  
  
Tommy let out as Kimberly threw her weight onto his lap, as she slide down from the arm of the chair.  
  
Smart ass. She said with a content look on her face.  
  
No some party supplies and a special ordered item for Kimberly. Danny answered.  
  
Eek!!! It came, just in time!!!! Kimberly squealed.  
  
She instantly jumped off of Tommy's lap and ran for the box. She opened the box up and pulled out a fairly big single tray jewelry box.  
  
Man, Kim I so didn't miss those ear splitting squeals. Rocky said with a laugh  
  
Tommy asked rubbing his left ear which was the closest to Kimberly when she squealed.  
  
Kim shot him a warning look.   
  
Okay guys in this box contains a gift for all of you. Don't ask me how, why or when just trust me when I say that I knew this day would come and I wanted to be prepared. Kimberly said as she opened the box.  
  
As the box was opened it revealed two black, red, pink, and one blue, yellow, and white, jeweled silver wrist bands. In the center above two jeweled buttons were the old power coins looking like new. Jason, and Zack's were the only ones with the original power coins. Everyone else had there spirit animal coins.  
  
Aisha started to ask.  
  
I said don't ask. They are fully operational we can keep in contact, teleport, and a new feature I added we can track each other. Kimberly said as she handed each ranger their communicator.  
  
The buttons are the same the old ones. But if you press the one on the top, a map shows up. Kimberly pressed the button on hers and a small grind appeared above the communicator.  
  
As you can see the grid isn't that big since all the communicators are in one area but when we move apart the grind gets bigger. There's a program that can be load on a computer that will give a better map than this one and also allows you to narrow your search to a certain ranger. Kimberly explained  
  
These are so amazing. Billy you did a great job. Aisha started.  
  
Hey I had nothing to do with these. It was all Kimberly. Bill said looking over his new communicator carefully.  
  
Kim you did all of this? How? Jason asked as he rubbed his finger slowly over his old power coin.  
  
I've learned a lot over the years. Let's just leave it at that. I have one for Kat too, but it didn't seem right giving her my first coin or the crane coin since it was my spirit animal. So I got a piece of her Zeo crystal for her.   
  
Kim that's really sweet but I don't... Tommy started  
  
She still a ranger no matter what. Kimberly stated firmly while taking off her old communicator and placing the new one in it's place.  
  
They others did the same the placed the old one in there pockets, Kimberly set hers in the box and locked it. She then walked over to the other box and picked it up with ease. Jason went to help her, when she turned her shoulder to him. Which effectively stopped him from grabbing the box.  
  
Kim that is way to heavy for you to carry let me carry it. Jason said trying to grab the box.  
  
I'm stronger than I look. Kimberly said leaving the room box in hand.   
  
Where are you going? Tommy asked getting up to go after her.  
  
To set up for the party you guys coming or am I going to have to do this all by myself? Kimberly asked as she stepped out of the door.  
  
Once down stairs they were in the large gym again that they were in the day before. Kimberly had explained that William had to move his plans to leave for the States up because he was written off the show earlier than they thought he would be and that they were throwing him a goodbye party.  
  
Hey girl, thought you would never show up. Meryl said as she handed a box to Danny.  
  
Tell them what needs to be done and they'll help. Kimberly said as she set down the box she was carrying.  
  
Need some help? Tommy asked as he walked up behind her.  
  
Yeah could you grab the ladder over there. Just go ahead and pull it out from under Caleb.  
  
Caleb yelled as he climbed off the ladder.  
  
I'm done with it anyway. Caleb said as he pulled his long black hair into a ponytail.  
  
Thank you Caleb. Kimberly said sweetly as she kissed his cheek quickly.  
  
Caleb blushed slightly under the red hot glare that was coming from Tommy.  
  
Where do you want this? Tommy asked picking up the ladder.  
  
Over in that corner. Kimberly pointed.  
  
Man I thought I was going to die. Caleb said once Tommy was out of ear shot.   
  
Kim just gave him a questioning look.  
  
He's very protective of you, you know that. Right?   
  
Caleb how could he be we just showed up in each others lives again. There is so much he doesn't know about me.  
  
Kim that doesn't matter. He's totally into you.  
  
You're wrong. Heck when he walked back in to my world I was still with William. I'm amazed he is even giving me the time of day... Kimberly started.  
  
Excuse me. I'm looking for a Kimberly Hart. A guy with a baseball cap and sun glass on said  
  
That's me. Kimberly said noticing all of the male rangers making their way to her.  
  
Great I have two deliverers for you. I left the one outside your apartment door. As specified on the order, but this one has to be sign for. The guy said removing his sunglasses then motioning to the huge crate behind him.  
  
Kimberly said   
  
He handed her a clip board as another man helped him unload a piano on to the stage that was on the other end of the gymnasium. Kim gave all the guys around her a annoyed look and soon all of them were back to helping getting the room decorated.  
  
There you go. Kimberly said once they finished setting it up and handing the board back to him.  
  
Thank you, have a good day. The man tipped his hat and both men left.  
  
Meryl said as she ran her hand along the piano.  
  
Kim why don't you test it out. Danny suggested.  
  
I can't not here, not now... not with... Kimberly started  
  
Danny put his finger to her lips.  
  
Shh. Just sit down if something comes out it comes out. If not no harm no foul.   
_  
_Kimberly sat in front of the piano. She started to run her hands on the keys, soon she was playing a soft melody. Kimberly seemed to be in a trance the words just came out as did the melody.  
  
_When you walked into my world  
I was someone else's girl_  
  
... Everyone this is William my boyfriend. Kimberly said  
  
He gave Kimberly a kiss and took her hand leading her down stairs.  
  
_Every time you look in my eyes  
All that I felt somehow dies  
  
No no no no  
Can't you see what you're doing to me  
No no no no  
  
Don't look at me with that smile  
Don't act like every thing's fine  
Stop putting dreams in my head_  
  
Come on. It's time to take you home. Tommy said as he picked up the weakened pink ranger  
  
Exhausted, he carefully lowers Kimberly onto the grass as she starts to stir.  
  
It's okay, you're home now. Let me put you down. He said softly his worried expression hidden by his white helmet.   
  
Revived slightly, Kimberly begins to sit up. The White Ranger hastily interjects before she can, his voice coming in short, weary bursts.  
  
No. N-n-no. Don't get up. You rest now. You had a hard enough time. His voice is serious yet gently.   
  
She knew then and there he was her white knight and that they would live happily ever after.  
  
_When I should've thought of him instead_  
  
_When you say the things you do  
It makes me want to be with you  
  
_Hey. Didn't you hear the lady? Tommy said curtly to Bulk and Skull who were once again harassing Kimberly  
  
Bulk and Skull regard Tommy with contempt.  
  
She said no. He directed his voice to Bulk, yet kept his gaze on Skull   
  
Bulk and Skull stumbled away from the two. A smiling Tommy turned to face her.   
  
Thanks. That was really great. Kimberly said as she tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
Sure ... I'll see you later. He starts to walk away   
  
she called out not sure as to what she was going to say next.   
  
Um, I'm Kimberly. You're new around here, aren't you? She mentally yelled at herself for such asking such a stupid question.  
  
Yeah. I'm Tommy. He said as they shook hands.   
  
She say back breathily.   
_  
_ He say in the same tone._  
  
And every time that he kisses me  
You are always what I see_  
  
_No no no no  
You make me forget about him  
No no no no  
  
_William I sorry I can't do this not now. Kimberly said as she gently pushed William away from her.  
  
Slightly put off and annoyed he stood up and looked down at her.  
  
Then when, come on Kim you have to get over him eventually. William said his voice calm but his eyes burned with hate for her unseen yet always there _ex_-boyfriend.  
  
You don't get over one guy, by getting under another. Kimberly said as her eyes stayed glued to a the night stand beside her bed. She barely registered that William had said something and then stormed out of her room.  
  
_Don't look at me with that smile  
Don't act like every thing's fine  
Stop putting dreams in my head  
When I should've thought of him instead_  
  
_No no no no  
Can't you see what you're doing to me  
No no no no_  
  
The Power Rangers were walking towards the stage, accompanied by applause and cheers of an admiring crowd. As they walked by each stop to silently recognize their friend who's powers were stripped from him, by Rita. As each shook his hand they gave him a knowing nodded. They then continue their way to the stage as to not arise any question as to why he was so special.  
  
The Pink ranger was reluctant to let go and join her fellow team mates on the stage.  
  
Go this is your day, beautiful. A hidden smile graced her lips and with one last look at each other she joined her team mate on stage.  
  
She could see him clamping with a smile that made her want to jump in his arms and never leave his loving embrace, that she had missed so much.   
  
_Don't look at me with that smile  
Don't act like every thing's fine  
Stop putting dreams in my head  
When I should've thought of him instead  
  
_With William finally push out of her head and heart all she could feel was Tommy's love for her. All of the memories she just recalled were as fresh as when she lived them. Although many times when she was with William she lived them over and over again. She couldn't escape them and now she welcomed them with open arms. She stood up and finally noticed that once again the entire room was clamping for her. Tommy's eyes shined with pride as he watched her. Carefully she left the piano before she knew it she found herself in Tommy's arms. He held her close as if scared that if he let her go she would disappear.   
  
I love you beautiful. Tommy whispered in her ear.  
  
Kimberly could feel a single tear escape her eye as she heard those words. They were as pure and stronger than the first time she heard them.


	19. Sweet Misery

**Okay I am on a role now. I know I told you that I had this all planned out and that some chapters were coming up. Well then I was looking at it and everything was happening at once and it was just moving way to fast for my liking. So I added this chapter to give you all a feel of not only how the rangers interact with each other but how the cast does to. Then I had this great idea which will be the next chapter. There maybe one more chapter after that maybe not. BUT then the chapter some of you may have been waiting for.  
  
NOTE If you don't want to read a slight spoiler then don't read this next part  
But the next chapter or the chapter after that. Will be set in the future kinda.   
_Looks around and laughs evilly._ You'll have to read to see what I mean, but it will also have clips for the sequel that I'm planning on doing which will be posted shortly after I finish this. I have started to work on the sequel, well at least just wrote down the basic idea of it and a few... okay more like 8 chapter summary's.  
  
Now time to thank people. I know you are probably yelling just shut up and get on with the story, but I must thank all of you wonderful people who are putting up with my insanity and my evil ways.  
  
Princesskc - Thank you for reading. I think your new to the story or at least replying. I'm glad you like it and hope to hear from you again.  
  
Hartfelt - Sorry if there was any confusion. I'm still not happy with the song I picked but it seems to do the job. Song ideas are ALWAYS welcomed. As for Tommy being there for her I don't know he can be pig headed at times. But we both just have to wait and see what kind of mood I'm in when I write that chapter to see how he reacts. Sometimes the chapters are a surprise even to me. But I'm glad you like.   
  
Lelen - I'm so sorry I made you cry. I don't know why I made you cry but I'm so sorry. Was it the end of the story? Or was it that bad? Hope you continue to read and reply I love reply's and it makes me update sooner. Hint hint nudge nudge! Sorry I'm a dork.  
  
C2 - Yeah I posted then rewrote I was so not happy with it. Still not fully happy but I'm happier with it than I was. I'm not a big fan of this chapter so please just bare with me. Glad you liked the memories I wanted something that kinda pulled all of her feelings together in one song.  
  
Dee & Andrea - Here you two go glad your still reading and like it.  
  
Lady Silverstar2 - Hey long time no type drop me a line to let me know how your doing. Glad you liked.   
  
To anyone I missed I'm sorry this is turning out longer than I thought. Some people I skipped on purpose like PR Fan, guess whoo and Pink Kitty Kat you guys talk to me all the time and never seem to leave my house when your over so we talk enough.   
  
Anyway thanks again and remember the more reviews get the less likely I am to forget to update. Hope you all enjoy, even if I don't like it. **  
  
I love you too. She said softly.  
  
Hey either get a room, or help. Zack called to them.  
  
Kimberly grabbed Tommy's hand and started to walk out of the room.  
  
Ha Ha very funny. Jason said from his spot on the ladder.  
  
Jason had just finished tying some balloons to a tack that was used to pin up some streamers that ran around the whole room. He started to climb off the ladder with the remaining balloons.  
  
What, I'm serious. Kimberly said innocently.  
  
Okay Miss Serious, hang these up. Caleb said handing her 2 dozen helium filled balloons, that he had taken from Jason.  
  
Kimberly said, letting go of Tommy's hand and taking the balloons.  
  
The decorating took longer than anyone thought it would. About a hour into the decorating Rocky disappeared and reappeared with a walkman on his head. He was now singing at the top of his lungs and was about to be murdered by everyone in the room.  
  
Meryl called out as she stood up, pulling out some table cloths from a box.   
  
She pushed her brownish - blonde, thinly braided hair that had some pure red braids, off her shoulders. Her deep brown eyes showed signs of snapping at any given moment.  
  
Please tell me that he has an off button. It's been an hour of him singing N'Sync's greatest hits! I don't think I can take anymore. Meryl continued.  
  
Kimberly giggled as she looked over to her friend who was dancing around throwing confetti everywhere as he continued to sing and well she guessed someone could call it dancing. Although to her it looked like a dog trying to shake his tail off.  
  
Sick and tired of hearing, All these people talk about, What's the deal with this pop life, And when is gonna fade out, The thing you got to realize What we doing is not a trend, We got the gift of melody, We gonna bring it till the end.  
  
I'll shut him up. Kimberly said as a few people cheered at hearing her words.  
  
She slowly made her way towards him. A couple of times she practically had to duck as he twirled around with his eyes close, his arms going every which way. Finally he started back to his dog like dancing as he threw more confetti on a table.  
  
Feel it when your body, Starts to rock, Baby you... Ow! Could be heard echoing through the whole room.  
  
What'd I do. Rocky asked taking off his headphones and rubbing the back of his now sore head.  
  
Sorry I had to hit your off button. Your driving everyone nuts. Kimberly said.  
  
A few grunts of approval and some head nods let Rocky know she was right.  
  
Well s'cuse me for trying to lighten up this room.  
  
Rocko just shut up, and get back to work. Aisha called out from the other side of the room.  
  
Rocky silently mocked Aisha as he took off his headphones and went back to work. Kimberly just shook her head and laughed softly. She couldn't believe how much she missed her friends and how good it felt to be back with them like old times. But then a dark thought entered her mind. It wasn't like old times, she couldn't let her guard down around them. Billy and Adam already knew her secrete even though Adam didn't know all of it. It was still more than she would like him or any to know. They would never accept her once they knew the whole truth they would turn their backs on her especially Tommy.   
  
She pushed these thoughts aside for another time. Then a quick glance at the clock revealed that she had completely lost track of time. She ran over to Tommy.  
  
Kim you okay? He asked as she came to a abrupt stop in front of him.  
  
Yeah I just need to run upstairs to my place and turn off the crock pot that I left on. She answered.  
  
Well I'll go with...  
  
Tommy it's just upstairs. You stay down here and finish up. I'll be back down in just a couple of minutes. Kimberly said   
  
Okay but...  
  
Tommy, I'm a big girl now I think I know what to do and not to do. Always take candy from strangers, and let everyone know where you live and when you'll be alone. She joked then proceeded to leave the room.  
  
Tommy's face lost all color, the way she said that would make anyone wonder if she was joking or not.  
  
Where did Kimmie go? Rocky asked as him and Jason came up to Tommy.  
  
She went to check on some food she left cooking.  
  
The instant Rocky heard the word food he took of running after Kimberly, before Tommy could finish his sentence.  
  
Damn it. Meryl said  
  
Aisha asked as she joined Meryl.  
  
I was going to tell Rocky while he was up there for him and Kim to bring down the rest of the boxes, but he was gone before I could catch him.  
  
We'll go get them. Are they in Kim's apartment? Jason asked  
  
The dark skinned beauty nodded her head. Then her and Aisha went back to work.  
  
Come on let's get Rocky before Kimberly kills him for trying to eat all of the food. Tommy joked  
  
Meanwhile upstairs  
  
Kimberly was moving around the kitchen trying to find the measure cup that James tried to use for a science project. Even though she knew when she was hiding it, that she probably wouldn't be able find it again. She sighed to herself and thought that searching was a small price to pay to ensure she didn't have to go out and get a new one again.   
  
Kimberly was so busy trying to find her measuring cup she didn't notice someone entering the room. She finally found the cup and soon she could feel eyes on her. The instant she noticed that someone was in the room with her, an arm came out of no where and started to wrap around her shoulders.   
  
Before the person could pin her arms she grabbed their right arm with her left hand and with her right she grabbed the knife she had set out. In one fluid movement she had the person pinned to the wall using their own arm to hold them there. The knife instantly going an inch away from their throat.   
  
Jason and Tommy had entered just in time to see Kimberly spin the man around, slamming him into the wall.  
  
called out Tommy.  
  
It took Kimberly a few seconds to realize what had happened and to see that it was Rocky that she had pinned to the wall.  
  
Rocky you scared the heck out of me. Never sneak up on me. Kimberly said as she pushed on his arm slightly so he got the full impact of her message.   
  
She knew if she pushed any harder she could have broken his arm.  
  
As soon as she released his arm a flood of emotions over took her. She stumbled back and could no long keep her balance. The room started to spin around her and soon Kimberly found herself in Rocky's arms her knees resting under her on the floor.  
  
Are you okay? Rocky asked his voice shaky.  
  
Before Kimberly could answer their communicators went off. No one moved, Tommy and Jason stood hovering over her and Rocky. Rocky only tightened his grip on her as if she was going to fall through the floor. Again the communicators went off.  
  
Kimberly took lead and answered hers.   
  
This is Kimberly go ahead.   
  
_What are you doing that is taking so long? People are starting to think your running out of places to hide the bodies. _Billy said through the communicator.  
  
Sorry Billy. Just dealing with a little kitchen accident Kimberly said softly as she moved out of Rocky's arms and out of the kitchen.  
  
She went into the living room where she had noticed the forgotten boxes when she first came into the room.  
  
Tommy started softly pulling her towards him.   
  
His one arm wrapped around her waist where his hand rested on the small of her back. He could feel her smooth soft skin he gently rubbed her back with his thumb. As his other hand cupped the side of her face so that they were looking in each others eyes. Kimberly could see the concern and questions in his eyes. They were slowly breaking down the wall that she had built up around her heart. Her mind screaming _Tell him now before you lose your nerve._  
  
Sorry I'm I interrupting? Danny said as he entered the room.  
  
Silently Kimberly thanked God and cruised him, cause of Danny coming in when he did. She had almost let all the guilt she was feeling out. She was about to confess everything thing to Tommy she was so close. No more secretes now more lies. Then on the other hand she almost confessed everything what if Tommy turned away from her.  
  
Kim's voice wavered for a moment.  
  
But soon it found the confident tone that never seemed to leave her voice when she was around people.  
  
Nothing that can't wait till later. She finished.  
  
O...kay. Just wanted to let you know it's almost 4. Danny said  
  
So... Oh... Kimberly said as it dawned on her what he meant.  
  
Yeah, I just have to take these last few boxes down then we can... you know.  
  
Danny nodded and grabbed a box so did Kimberly. Tommy, Rocky and Jason all took a quick glance at each other. As if one of them knew what the other two were talking about, before they too grabbed the remaining boxes and followed to the elevator.  
  
Little was said for the next few minutes. When they returned everyone could sense Kimberly's stressed mood. Tom tried to joke with her. In turn he received a heavy box thrown into his stomach knocking the wind out of him and any thoughts anyone might have had about talking to Kimberly while she was in her mood.  
  
Man if looks could kill. Aisha joked with Adam and Billy.  
  
Both men just gave a slight nod.  
  
Caleb, Meryl. Kimberly called out and motioned for the two to join her and Danny.  
  
Danny gave Kimberly a black single strapped bag that she slung over her shoulder so the strap crossed over her chest.   
  
We're heading out, we'll try to get out early if we can't we'll be here about a half hour before the party. I'm counting on you two to finish up for me. Her voice was back to it's naturally soft tone but it still had a crisp feel to it  
  
Not a problem we're almost done anyway. Caleb said and him and Meryl walked off.  
  
Danny and Kimberly started to head out of the room when Tommy and Jason blocked their way.  
  
Where are you two going? Jason asked  
  
Just go to go to... Danny started  
  
...the kitchen. Danny was kind enough to go out and pick up the rest of the herbs I need to finish the food. Kimberly said as she casually played with the strap of her bag.  
  
It wasn't a total lie. Danny did pick up the herbs for her to finish the food... yesterday.  
  
You need some help? Tommy asked suspiciously  
  
No we're good thanks. Danny said as he put his hand on the small of Kimberly's back and gently pushed her out of the room.  
  
They made their way to Kimberly's car rather quickly. The half hour drive was rather fast as there was really no traffic to speak of and the way Kimberly was driving it appeared they were going to make it there in record time. One of the many advantages of living in Wellington, was it was a half hour drive to most of the small coastal towns, including Blue Bay Harbor, Reefside and two others. Both Blue Bay and Reefside were small that if you blinked you probably would miss the two towns all together.  
  
Danny asked.  
  
They would call each other by their characters names as a joke and to help them from calling them by their real names during filming.  
  
Don't call me that. Kimberly said slightly bitter.   
  
She flipped her turned signal on pass another car that in her opinion was moving way to slow.  
  
Okay just joking with you. But seriously are you okay. Danny said as he waved to the car that they had just passed as if to say sorry.  
  
Kimberly said as she passed yet another car.  
  
Sure you are that's why your passing every car in sight. Danny said  
  
Kimberly sighed as she started to pull the car into the proper lane for their up coming exist. Just then another car cut them off. Kimberly quickly reacted she and the other car were now side by side. She glared at the car and screamed.  
  
Remove head from ass then drive. Kimberly then speeded up and passed them.   
  
Danny stifled his laughter. Driving with Kimberly was always exciting one ever knew what was going to come out of her mouth when people on the road pissed her off.  
  
So why the rush we have plenty of time. Besides knowing you, your going to pick a fight with the teacher and get us kicked out of class. Danny said still trying not to laugh.  
  
Whatever. The sooner we get there the sooner we get back.  
  
And hopefully Tommy won't noticed you lied and snuck off.   
  
Kimberly looked as if she was about to shot flames out of her eyes.  
  
Yeah right. Danny laughed as the pulled into the parking lot.  
  
Kimberly quickly and somewhat violently pulled the car in the first parking space she found and gave Danny a glare as he braced himself against the dashboard.  
  
It's just that Billy knows, now so does Adam. Kimberly said  
  
What all of it? Danny couldn't believe it.  
  
Not all of it. He was there and I didn't know about it. Plus Tommy is starting to put two and two together. I'm going to tell him tonight, if he want's to leave and never speak to me again then it's better he does it now before I lie anymore.   
  
With that said she got out of the car grabbing her bag. Danny was already out of the car and waiting for her as she rounded the back of the car.


	20. Promises

**Okay I think this is my longest chapter. The next one should be just as long if you guys don't like the length let me know and I'll split it into two chapters. Sorry if the end is a little rushed it's just it wasn't all that thrilling to read but necessary to have. Hope you all like please leave a review on your way out of the story please. And remember If you love something set it free. if it doesn't come back, hunt it down and kill it**  
  
Tommy sat on the bench his back leaning against the window that led out to Kimberly's balcony. As he gazed upon her he just couldn't help but smile it was now almost 2 in the morning, they had just had the biggest misunderstanding that could have caused a huge fight between Tommy and her. Yet here she was just an hour after it, sitting Indian style on her bed typing away working on God only knows what. Singing a song that she wanted to remake, for her upcoming album. That shocked Tommy quite a bit he knew she was getting into singing again but he didn't realize that one she had already had a record deal with a launch date set, and two that this would be her second album, but it would be her first solo album. She had done lead on almost every song on the Tribe's season 5 and it's upcoming season 6 soundtrack.   
  
Tommy looked on at her in complete aw. Here she was this huge star in New Zealand, one of the biggest sports stars in the USA and probably... He took that thought back she would be a huge recording star even if it was just in New Zealand. Yet with all of this happening she was for the most part that same down to earth Kim she's always been.  
  
Tommy started to replay the nights events that led up to this point in time. As Kimberly continued to sing and type.  
  
Early that evening  
  
Over 30 minutes had passed since Tommy and the other former rangers had seen Kimberly or Danny. Tommy had spent the past 5 minutes asking the others if they had seen either of them. He was starting to get a little worried, he decided to check the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen he saw plates of food, bowls of chips and enough food to feed a small army or at very least Rocky. He quickly decided to head upstairs but had second thoughts about it and went back to the room with the others to check again before going up to her place.  
  
Did you find her? Jason asked as Tommy reentered the room.  
  
No. I thought I would check here first then go up to her place. Tommy answered.  
  
You don't think that she snuck off do you? Rocky asked joining the conversation.  
  
Knowing Kimberly probably. You know how she hates being thought of as weak and needing to be protected by us. Tommy started and was going to continue.  
  
Yeah cause she doesn't get enough of that from you. Rocky said under his breath but Tommy heard him.  
  
What's that suppose to mean? Tommy asked highly offended.  
  
Admit it man, you protect Kim like she is this little girl that has never been in the Real World' before and doesn't know how to take care of herself. When in reality she probably hits harder than any of us. Rocky said the last part to lighten the mood.  
  
Yeah Tommy. I gotta agree with Rocky on this one. Even when we were rangers you would give up a fight with Goldar to run to her side the instant she took a hit. Even if she deflected it. You have always been over protective of her. I admit that I haven't been much better than you have been since she walked back into our lives. Jason said  
  
Technically we walked into hers. Tommy said not knowing what else to say.   
  
The point is Tommy, Kim's a big girl and can take care of herself better than most people can she been trained by the best and from the look at the fight scenes she's been doing she has gotten a lot better. Heck she might even be better than the three of us put together. Rocky finished.  
  
Don't you think I know that. It's just she is so trusting she doesn't keep her guard up. She lets creep's like William into her life then she is to kind hearted to kick them out of her life like she should.   
  
Tommy if for some odd reason you have blocked out the past two days. Then you would have notice Kimberly is more guarded than anyone could have ever imaged her being. I don't think she trusts anyone except for maybe Billy. Jason shot back.  
  
I know and I can't figure out why! I mean I have an idea but it doesn't make sense.   
  
Tommy stop. Not this nonsense again.   
  
What nonsense? Rocky asked  
  
Jason rolled his eyes.  
  
Lover boy here thinks that Kimberly is the Altarian warrior. Jason jerked his thumb towards Tommy, as Rocky busted into laughter.  
  
Okay man you're right it doesn't make sense. Kimberly, our Kimmie the Altarian Warrior? Yeah right, she was suppose to be heartless. From what I heard whoever it was came in saw the destruction and didn't even blink an eye at it. Plus the Altarian warrior is part Altarian, Kimberly is human.  
  
Thank you Rocky, that's what I said. Jason was happy to have some one on his side in this fight.  
  
But she said that Altarian prayer in her sleep. Where else could she have learned it?  
  
Uh... Gee I don't know who do we know that was Altarian. Oh I know he was the big floating head that we called Zordon. Perhaps he taught it to her? They always had those long talks after some of our rougher battles. Rocky said still laughing a bit at the thought of Kimberly as the Altarian Warrior.  
  
Maybe, but I'm not ruling anything out. And so what if I'm over protective of her. I love her.  
  
Love? Hope it's someone I know. Kimberly said as she walked up behind Tommy.  
  
Kim how long have you been there? Tommy asked  
  
He was worried. Rocky added.  
  
Better yet where have you been? Tommy asked the question that was on everyone's mind.  
  
A lot a places Florida, France, England, most of Europe and Asia. Kimberly replied casually.  
  
You know what he means. Jason said crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
He was starting to get a little tired of Kimberly evading their questions. She never use to do it and it made him worry that she now felt the need to evade all of their questions.  
  
Sorry, I went to school, I had to hand in my final or I wouldn't be able to graduate. And I know what you all are thinking. Yes it was stupid of me to sneak away, but I just need some time alone and part of me is embarrassed that I'm still in college. Kimberly blurted out.  
  
All of them were out of their chosen schools. Although she wasn't sure if Tommy had even gone on to college or not. But then again they all had help from Zordon. How else could Adam have gone to school for three years and be a full on doctor. Zordon had many connection in many places that he gladly offered to his rangers including her.  
  
I won't say that I'm happy that you snuck out but, I do understand that you needed to be alone. Next time just let us know where you are so that we can check in with you every now and then to make sure that you are safe. We worry and in case you haven't noticed there is a manic out there that has tried to hurt you. As for being embarrassed about being in school don't at least your going and are going to be graduating. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. Tommy said firmly but gently as he took her hand.  
  
Tommy earth to Tommy. Billy tried to get Tommy's attention.  
  
Here Billy this always works. Kimberly said from her spot on her bed.  
  
She grabbed one of her stuffed animals and threw it at Tommy. He caught it before it hit him.   
  
Sorry about that, but you don't have to get violent about it. Tommy said as he threw the toy back to Kimberly.  
  
Maybe, maybe not. She shrugged going back to her work.  
  
Hey Billy. Tommy said turning his attention to Billy.  
  
I fixed your laptop sorry it took so long I swear everyone knew I was coming and saved all of their computer problems for me to fix. Billy joked handing Tommy his computer.  
  
We're going to watch a late night movie if you two are interested. Billy offered.  
  
No thanks. I want to get a little more of this done, then I might head to bed. Kimberly said not even looking up for her screen.   
  
How about you Tommy? Billy knew Kimberly would turn him down she was so dedicated to her writing that once she got writing nothing short of an alien attack could stop her.  
  
I think I'll pass too. I need to check my email and let David know that I got here okay. Tommy said   
  
Billy smiled, and started to head out of the room but not before patting Kimberly on the head. It may have been a little childish but it was his own little way of telling her that he cared, when he couldn't express his feelings in words. The little sentiment started on Altar and he has been able to stop doing it since.  
  
_David? _Kimberly thought _Could it be the same David I meant at Trini's funeral? _Kimberly quickly dismissed the thought. It was a small world but it wasn't that small. Plus David was a very common name.  
  
Who's David? Kimberly asked Tommy as she sat down on the other end of the window bench.  
  
Tommy was so deep in thought he didn't even notice her get up.  
  
Oh. That's right you don't know. David is my brother, my real brother. I found him shortly after Billy left. He's great plus he found out that I was a ranger and came to the rescue a few times.   
  
That's great Tommy. I'm so happy for you. Kimberly said as she launched herself to hug Tommy.  
  
Tommy laughed slightly it was like having the old Kimberly back.  
  
So what are you working on? Tommy asked noticing Kimberly had finally taken her attention off her computer.  
  
Oh that? Kimberly said as she got up and shut her laptop. It's nothing really just a project I'm working on.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes.  
  
I'm going to go change. Kimberly announced as she headed into the huge walk in closet shutting the door behind her.  
  
Tommy took this time to call David.  
  
Hi, you reached me. If you don't know who me is then why are you calling me and who are? Leave me a message and I'll call you back... maybe. David's voice mail beeped.  
  
David please change that message it so damn weird. Anyway I'm here got a lot to tell you. Give me a call back. It's about two in the morning here but I don't think I'm going to get much sleep. Talk to you later. Bye. Tommy hung up to send the voice mail.  
  
Kimberly's thoughts went to the party. She just couldn't get what had happened between her and William out of her head. She thought the party would help him with leaving and her leaving him. She just hoped it worked the way she wanted it to.   
  
Were you surprised? Kimberly asked William right after he entered the room and almost having a heart attack from the whole Cloud 9 family screaming surprise as he came in.  
  
Tommy instinctively put his arm around Kimberly's waist.  
  
Yeah, you did all this for me? He asked slightly shocked.  
  
Well yeah.   
  
Kimberly left Tommy's grip and pulled William off to the side slightly. Tommy made sure he could see Kimberly and William could see him.  
  
William no matter what we will be friends. You are a great guy and I know I've hurt you. You have every right to be mad. But no matter what I'll always care for you. Kimberly explained  
  
William said as Kimberly gave him a hug.  
  
Now come on I know a gorgeous young woman that wants to have the first dance with you. Kimberly teased.  
  
William was getting excited.  
  
Just than Jacinta jumped into William's arms.  
  
You two have fun. Her dancing with you is all she has been able to talk about all night. Kimberly said as she patted Jacinta's head and left the two of them.  
  
Kimberly laughed softly as she recalled the look on William's face it was priceless. Why did she never have a camera when she need one.  
  
Kimberly pulled out one of her favorite workout outfits. It was black and red.   
  
_Red that just doesn't work for me right now_ Kimberly thought to herself as she put the outfit on. The top was a tight fitting tank top that had flames on the bottom. The flames were a red see through material that suggestively went higher in some areas, but revealed nothing, although the neck line revealed enough as it was very low cut. The tight fitting pants looked the same as the top but the flames on the side of the pants went very high up only a few inches from the waist line.   
  
Let's see if we can fix the red problem. Kimberly said to herself as she looked in the mirror.  
  
She wasn't use to doing this but lately she felt more and more comfortable doing it. Slowly but surely the red was disappearing in a glow of pink lightning and soon the red was pink. Without even realizing it she had done the same thing to the sweat shirt jacket that went with the outfit.  
  
I'm getting good at this. She complimented herself and walked out of her closet.  
  
If you want to take a shower or something you can use my bathroom. Did Raymond ever tell you where you're going to be staying? Kimberly asked as she reentered the room.  
  
Tommy looked at her while his mouth hit the floor. She looked amazing, he thought about how the outfit answered all his teenage questions of what kind of sleep wear she had.   
  
Uh... No he didn't. Tommy said as he continued to stare.  
  
Kimberly sat on her bed and shifted under his watchful gaze.  
  
I think the shower sounds good right now. Tommy finally said.  
  
Then you should get some sleep it's been a long two days.   
  
Me? What about you? Tommy said in slight disbelief.  
  
What? Hey it's not like the past two days of been all that eventful I only went to school once and had two of the shorts set calls in Tribe history. Listen if you want the chair in the corner pulls out to a very comfy, single bed. Kimberly offered before she thought about what that meant and what it was implying.  
  
That would be great thanks Kim. Tommy said as he got up and headed towards her bath room.  
  
Kimberly was thinking about what she had just done when Tommy's phone went off.  
  
Kim could you get that it's probably just David. Tell him I'll call him right back. Tommy called from behind the door.  
  
Kimberly answered unsure of what to say.   
  
May I please speak to Thomas Oliver. The man on the other end asked.  
  
I'm sorry he's unavailable at the moment. May I take a message. Kimberly said.  
  
The thought of _When did I turn in to his receptionist?' _Ran through her mind.   
  
Yes please tell Thomas that Anton Mercer called to remind him if he does not hand in his thesis and application for the internship by the end of the month he will have to wait for another graduating class to submit it and there is no guarantee that he will be able to graduate and receive his doctorate at that point in time. Which would be a shame considering the length that was taken to make sure he completed the ten year program in a matter of three years. He came highly recommend and I am looking forward to reading his thesis. Unfortunately like I said if I do not get it by the end of the month, he will leave me with no other option than to hire Terrence Smith. Anton concluded.  
  
Mr. Mercer I apologize for Tommy's late comings with his thesis but, I promise I will personal make sure that his application and thesis is in your hands by the end of the month. Even if I must hand deliver it to you myself. Kimberly said still feeling like a receptionist covering for her boss.  
  
Thank you uh... I am so sorry I do not believe I got your name.   
  
Kimberly, Kimberly Hart.  
  
Well Ms Hart I appreciate your efforts and help. Tommy must be a very lucky man to have a wonderful woman like you in his life. I am sorry for the late phone call I am currently traveling and I just realized the hour of my call. I bind you a good night and again I am sorry for the interruption this call made at this hour.  
  
Thank you Mr. Mercer...   
  
Please call me Anton.  
  
Thank you Anton. I was up anyway I have a job that requires late hours and early morning so you didn't interrupt anything . Have a safe Mr... I mean Anton. Kimberly said sheepishly.  
  
Thank you Ms. Hart have a good night. And with that both Anton and Kimberly hung up.  
  
Damn it Oliver. Screw up your chances by being here with me. Typical. Kimberly huffed as she fell back on her bed.  
  
Tommy's phone went off again.  
  
Grande central station. Kimberly said not really caring who was on the other end.  
  
The voice asked.  
  
Kimberly practical screamed.  
  
Everything okay Kim? Tommy called from the bathroom.  
  
Yeah sor... sorry. Kimberly shouted back.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Tommy had just shut the door when he heard his phone go off. He called out to Kimberly to answer it. As he turned the water on drowning at all sound from the next room. Tommy's mind was half on Kimberly's outfit, and the nights events. If looks could kill Tom would have been dead earlier that night. He was never so scared when he saw what was going on between the Tom and Kimberly.  
  
Hey Kim? Tom said as he handed the last tray's of food to Tommy to take to the Kitchen.  
  
  
  
We're all cleaned up here, and it's still kinda early I was wondering if you wanted to go over next weeks VR scene. You did get the new script right?  
  
Yeah. I'd love to, I could you a good work out. Kimberly replied as she pushed the last table onto the dolly.  
  
she asked as she walked to the middle of the room.  
  
Yep, where do you want to pick it up from? Tom asked.  
  
How about where we find each other again.  
  
That works.  
  
Ram where have you been? What's going on? Kimberly asked as she threw herself into character.  
  
I've been looking for you. You okay?   
  
Yeah but we need to get out of here. He's controlling everything. We need to find a way to over ride the paradise program.   
  
Don't worry Star I've taken care of it, and him. He won't come between us again. Tom said as he stepped closer to her.  
  
Tommy and Jason walked in to see the two of them talking. When they heard Tom call Kim Star they thought that they must be rehearsing a scene.  
  
How can you be sure Ram? I mean what about the plan? Kimberly asked as she took a step back her eyes showed confusion at first then they started to widen in fear.  
  
I couldn't wait. It was him or me. Tom said as she took one more step towards Kimberly.  
  
He tried to wrap his arms around her waist but she pulled back in fear. He reacted quickly by grabbing her wrist and yanked her towards him. He held her wrist tightly pulling it so it was level with her shoulder.  
  
Tom, it you isn't it. It's been you from the beginning hasn't it. All of this is just some sick game to you. I broke it off with you and this is your revenge. Kimberly said anger clear in her voice.  
  
That's right it's been me. You and that loser of a boyfriend hurt me for the last time. I'll finish him off and make you watch. Then there will be nothing standing between us. Tom said as he once again yanked on Kimberly's arm.   
  
She cried out in pain as he started to pull her away. Tom and Kimberly hadn't seen Tommy and Jason running towards them. They entered on the far side of the gym, while Kimberly and Tom were at the opposite end. It was very quiet in the room so Tommy and Jason were able to hear what Tom was saying.   
  
Kimberly screamed yanking her arm out of Tom's tight grip.   
  
She tried to do a spinning kick to his chest but, he caught her foot and sent her to the ground with a painfully thud. Soon he was on top of her pinning her arms above her head.  
  
Did you really think you could get away with hurting me. Tom yelled.  
  
Kimberly closed her eyes tightly as he shouted at her.  
  
Get the hell off of her! Tommy yelled as he grabbed Tom's shoulder and throwing him off of Kimberly.  
  
Jason grabbed Kimberly's arms pulling her off the floor. It took a few seconds for Tom and Kimberly to process what was happening. Tommy was approaching the stunned Tom as he lay sprawled out on the floor.  
  
Tommy no! Kimberly shouted as she ran towards him.   
  
Jason tried to stop her but she was to quick. She got in front of Tommy, and put her hands out in front of her.  
  
Tommy stop you don't understand. Kimberly said slightly out of breath.  
  
Tom had recovered quickly and was standing behind Kimberly. Tommy's eyes fixed on Tom as he ran past Kimberly and slammed Tom into the wall.  
  
Tommy stop. Why are you doing this? Kimberly called.  
  
Kim he was trying to hurt you. Jason said as he took his place next to Kimberly.  
  
No we were just rehearsing.  
  
But you called him Tom. You were scared I could see it in your eyes. Tommy said loosening his grip on Tom slightly.  
  
Tom was William's character name. Kimberly said   
  
Tommy instantly backed away from Tom as he started to apologize.  
  
Tom I'm so sorry I saw you... then Kimberly and she looked... then you... and she... Tommy started.  
  
It's okay believe me I've been hit harder, and it's usually by Kimberly. Tom chuckled as he placed hand on Tommy's shoulder.  
  
Tommy cringed as he remembered the look on Kim's face when he finally looked at her. Tommy turned off the shower and wrapped a black towel around his waist. He hand to laugh only Kimberly could make a black and pink bathroom work. Just then he heard Kimberly scream something. When he called out to her she answered and said what he made out to be sorry.  
  
Back in Kimberly's room  
  
Kimberly said in a softer voice.  
  
Star, I'm sorry I thought I had called my brothers cell not yours. David said   
  
You did call Tommy's cell phone. I have a confession to make. I know I told you my name was Star, but I lied. I call myself Star when I don't want people to know who I am. Kimberly said her voice fully of sorrow and regret.  
  
So who are you really? A power ranger? David joke.  
  
Actually yeah. I was the first pink ranger.   
  
Wait your Kimberly I mean _the_ Kimberly.   
  
Well I don't know about The Kimberly. But yeah I'm Kimberly.  
  
What are you doing with Tommy's phone? Where is he? How... When. God I have a head ache.   
  
David I think it's better if you explained it to Tommy yourself. Feel up for a little vacation? Kimberly asked knowingly.  
  
Tommy had finished up in the bathroom and was placing things back where he had found them. He quickly threw back on his cloths leaving off his button down shirt and just had is white tank on. He came out of the bathroom to see Kimberly laying on her bed with his phone to her ear.   
  
Okay here he is you want to talk to him? Kimberly asked.  
  
No I need to head out tell him I'll call him back later. Bye Star I mean Kimberly. I'm not going to get use to that.  
  
Trust me I'm not use to hearing you say that. I'll talk to you later take care. and with that Kimberly hung up the phone.  
  
Do I even want to know? Tommy asked as he sat on the side of Kimberly's bed.  
  
David says Hi, he's glad you got here safe but he had to get going and is going to call you back later.  
  
You were on the phone with him this whole time? Tommy asked surprised that David and her had talked at all.  
  
For the most part. I need to tell you something Tommy. I meant David at Trini's funeral. He helped me when I nearly collapsed after the services. I didn't tell him who I was, I told him my name was Star. Anyway he was really sweat he took me to lunch and we talked and he even gave me a ride to the airport and made sure I boarded my plane alright. Kimberly summed up most of her and David's knowledge of each other.  
  
Yet you didn't know he was my brother? Tommy asked as he placed his hand over Kimberly's which were resting on her stomach.  
  
Nope, I mean I new he had a brother, and he called me a few times to make sure I was okay, we talked a little but never really about much of our personal lives. It was a lot of how are you's and how's the weather. Not much other than that.   
  
I think I need to lay down. Tommy said as he flopped onto Kimberly   
  
Hey get off. Kimberly said as she rolled Tommy off of her.  
  
She soon found herself half laying on Tommy and half on her bed. His arms were tightly around her waist holding her protectively.  
  
You are full of surprises and secretes. You know that? Tommy asked light heartedly.  
  
You have no idea. Kimberly replied  
  
The two fell asleep on her bed, but it was short lived. Kimberly started to hear a faint beeping calling her back to reality. She slowly opened her eyes she tried to focus her eyes on her clock as she turned her alarm off. It was 3:30 she wasn't due to the set till 4:30 but she needed to take to Raymond so it worked in her advantage. Kimberly tried to sit up but a pair of strong arms tightened around her preventing her from moving much. She had completely forgotten that she and Tommy had fallen asleep on her bed together. She wiggled her way out of Tommy's arms. She stretched and reached for her brush. She she brushed her hair she made her way over to her bag placing her brush on her dresser she pulled the bag on to her shoulder.  
  
I'm sorry Tommy but, I have to do this. It's for the best, you need this more than you know. I hope you'll understand. Kimberly whispered to Tommy's sleeping form.   
  
She kissed his head and made her way out of the housing complex she never notice the person watching her. As she made her way to her car she took a glance over her shoulder to see a person getting into their car. She assumed it was either one of the cast or crew and didn't give it a second thought.   
  
She had arrived at the studio sooner than she thought she would as she entered the building she was stopped by the woman who had dyed her hair.  
  
Oh good Kimberly I'm glad your early we can get you in now and the girls can get a break before the cast that's filming today gets in. She said with a warm smile.  
  
I need to talk to Raymond first. Kimberly tried to smile but too much was going through her mind right now.  
  
Well he's in the make trailer taking about the changes that are happening with William's early departure. I'm sure if we hurry we can catch him. The woman said as she put her arm around Kimberly's shoulder and took her to the trailer.  
  
Raymond was just leaving as Kimberly got to the trailer. She explained everything to Raymond as the women we changing her hair yet again.   
  
Okay, only if you're sure this is what you want. I was going to suggest you take some time off but, I wanted it to be your decision. I don't like the fact you're going alone. I'm only agreeing to this on one condition you check in every day twice once in the morning and once at night. Raymond said as he walked Kimberly to her car it was now 5 in the morning and she wanted to get out of there before any got the chance to stop her.  
  
I will Raymond. I promise.  
  
Good if I don't hear from you I'm sending everyone that I can get after you. So you going to go home? Raymond asked  
  
Kimberly replied softly as she played with her keys.  
  
Okay have a safe trip and let me know when you get there.   
  
I will thanks Raymond. Kimberly said as she gave him a hug.  
  
She stood there for a moment, she watched him disappear into the building. Kimberly turned around to unlock her car when she dropped her keys. She went to pick them up but someone had already bent down to grab them.  
  
So were you planning on tell any of us?   
  
Billy, I just made the decision. Don't try to talk me out of it I have to do this.  
  
Billy asked as he gave Kimberly her keys he knew he could stop her but he could at least get a reason out of her.  
  
Tommy hasn't finished the requirements to graduate, and they're due by the end of the month. If I stay he'll never get it done and I don't want to be the reason why.   
  
Have you ever thought leaving might just do the same thing?Billy questioned.  
  
Yeah, I thought about that and that's why I have you to make sure he does it. I have his cell number and he has mine. I'll call him later this morning and tell him.  
  
Okay, go I'll tell the others but call Tommy soon.  
  
I promise thanks Billy. She gave him a hug and started to get into the car she was about to shut the door when Billy stopped her.  
  
  
  
Yeah Billy?   
  
You are coming back right? Billy asked  
  
I hope so Billy. I sure hope so. Kimberly shut her door and within seconds she was on her way out of Wellington. 


	21. Breakaway

**Three things first even though it's my Birthday I'm updating for you all. Sorry it took so long. Second, this is the first of two chapters I'm posting today I'll try to post the second part tomorrow. I was going to post one big chapter but decided against it. As it would be really long and might get rushed as the two chapters take place over the course of a week.  
  
Last, it wouldn't be a Tribe Kitten story if there wasn't a contest. I have made several chapter titles song titles or a verse from a song and have also put songs into the story. Who ever can name the most will win. Win what you may ask. You will get a alternative ending to the story. It will have the same out come but it will be different. Now the winner has a choice I can post it in the story or I can email it to you so that you will be the only one who gets to read it. I know I'm evil, but it wouldn't be fair to the winner if they didn't get a choice.  
  
The rules are simple. Place the chapter number with your guess of the song that was used for it. Chapter 2 does not count everyone knows that one, and as for the chapters that have songs in them. Just place song title and artist, I think one song has two different people that did it but I'll take either. To make it even easier I will give you the chapter numbers that have songs as titles. Keep in mind I might have changed a word or two to fit but it should be easy to figure out. The chapters are as followed... 6, 9, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, and 21. Good luck and place it in your review. You don't have to put all of your guesses in one review. I'll keep track of them as the come in. You can even email it to me as long as you put in the subject Stay Gone Contest. If you don't the email will be deleted. Have fun and good luck.  
  
**Kimberly was almost home, the 45 minute trip took longer than it normally would. First she had to pull over to deactivate the tracking beacon on her communicator, she had almost forgot that she had put it on. She didn't want Tommy to try and find her, he had to get his paper done and she needed time to think. She pulled back onto the road, again she started to think about what she was going to say to Tommy. She hoped he wasn't going to be mad, but even if he was she didn't care. Well, she did but, she couldn't be the reason he didn't graduate on time or even at all. She didn't want that coming up in the future. Kimberly highly doubted that it would but she knew the life that Tommy was walking into with her, and that scared her more than anything.  
  
Kimberly knew full well that people like her had a hard time with relationships. She would always be in the spot light even if she gave it all up today, it would take years to return to a normal life and even then no one could be sure that she still wouldn't be famous. Europe, Asia and along with many other countries knew her as Star from the Tribe, and a Pan Global gold winner. The USA knew her as a gold metal Pan Global winner too but, they also dubbed her as America's sweet heart and one of the most eligible bachelorettes. That had been true during her time at the Pan Global's but as the old saying goes _Time they are a change'n. _Kimberly laughed to herself as she thought of that stupid saying.  
  
God Kim you are a dork, when it comes to him. She said to herself.  
  
Kimberly glanced at the clock. Tommy should be getting up now. Kimberly realized after she left she forgot to turn off her alarm, it was set to go off at 6 since she had a late set call three days ago and with everything that had been going on she forgot to change the time and turn it off. She clicked on the radio. It was set to the station she always listened to. A soft song started to play.  
  
_Well I want to take you as I find you  
Imagine our clothes are on the floor _  
_Feel my caress so soft and gentle  
So delicate you cry for more  
But you know baby  
You know baby does it right  
And you know baby does it right  
_  
Kimberly and Tommy were lying on his bed he was holding her trying to warm her up. They had been caught in the rain after a tough fight with some Tenga's and they weren't able to morph due to his parents being there and watching as the fought off the creatures Rita and Zedd had sent down to distract them. After the fight Tommy was able to change and gave Kim one of his shirts to wear while her cloths were drying. They sat in silence listening to the rain fall. Kimberly couldn't take it anymore she broke down into tears. This was the first time she ever cried in front of Tommy.  
  
Kimberly? Hey come on beautiful don't cry. What's wrong? Tommy tried to comfort her.  
  
As he tried to figure out what had caused her to cry. He thought that she might have been hurt and was trying to hide it from him. As that crossed his mind he began to worry that maybe his hold on her was hurting her more if she was injured.  
  
Are you okay? He asked panic starting to find it's way into his voice.  
  
Tommy I... I just don't know what I'm going to do when I'm in Florida and you're here fighting Zedd. I'm going to worry so much. Kimberly cried into Tommy's chest  
  
Kim we'll be fine. You will impress the judges, and when you come back I'll be here waiting for you. Nothing not even Zedd will stop me from being there when you get off of that plane as you bring home the gold metal. Tommy assured her.  
  
_Universe inside of your heart  
You gotta let me know  
so you can be free baby  
You wanted it so much,  
and now that it's over  
You don't know what you want  
_  
Kimberly stood there she was face to face with her mother her real mother. Her mother was talking to her but Kimberly's mind just couldn't process what she was saying. Finally Kimberly snapped.  
  
Just go to hell. After all that's what you put me through. Kimberly said as she walked off.  
  
All that time searching and risking her life just to find _her. _Kimberly's mind hissed. As she tried to figure out what she was going to do next. She gave up everything, and lost more than she cared to remember. For what just to find her the one person she truly hated.  
  
_Put time in a capsule  
Two minds consensual  
Entwined to perfection  
If we could...  
_  
_Cuddle up close  
Lay on my chest now  
Listen my heart beat's coming down  
If you get tired you close your  
eyes now  
_  
Tommy woke to hear a soft song play in the background he caught the lyrics and thought how perfect they were right now.  
  
_When you wake up I won't be found  
'Cause I know baby  
I know you're the nervous kind  
With so much going on in your mind  
_  
He reached over to pull Kimberly close to him but all he found was a empty bed.  
  
_Yep this song was perfect for them right now._' Tommy thought.  
  
He called out.  
  
When she didn't answer he jumped out of bed and looked for her everywhere. She was no where to be found. He tried locating her with the communicator but he couldn't find her anywhere. He went to find Jason, but Jason was also no where to be found.  
  
_Universe inside of your heart  
You gotta let me know  
so you can be free baby  
You wanted it so much,  
and now that it's over  
You don't know what you want  
_  
Where are you beautiful? I thought we were alright. Please be okay. He said to the empty room.  
  
He picked up his phone and saw Kimberly had programmed her number into it.  
  
_But let me tell you that, this time,  
I'm gonna make you mine  
I won't let you go  
'Cause I know, this time  
I'm gonna make sure I look out  
for me  
_  
Hi you reached Kimberly. I'm sorry I'm either on the set or away from my phone right now. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I have time to breath. Okay so I don't have time to breath, but I will get back to you. Talk to you later, Bye.  
_  
_Tommy hung up, he quickly got dressed and headed for the studio. He just hoped she was there with Jason. _  
  
'Cause you know baby  
Well you know baby does it right  
And you know baby does it right  
You will only end up lost in loneliness  
And wake up with the words already  
on your lips  
So I'll let you go, baby  
So I'll let you go...  
  
__Okay Kim, what's the plan?_ The voice in the back of Kimberly's head asked, as she pulled onto a back road leading to her house.  
  
How am I suppose to know what the plan is? My first plan went to hell in a hand basket. I was suppose to live in New Zealand and let them live their lives thinking I was living mine. But noooo, Raymond had to be Jason Uncle and he had to give them all jobs. Kimberly said the last part in a high yet sarcastic voice. And I had to fall head over heals for Tommy again. If I tell him now and he understands life will be perfect.  
  
_But what if he doesn't? _The annoying voice asked her.  
  
If he doesn't, well I guess I could leave earth. The council would be happy and off my back but, would I be able to move on. Great now I'm talking to myself, this has got to be a sign that I'm going to end up being the old cat lady that the whole town fears. Kimberly said as she pulled up to her house._  
  
Universe inside of your heart  
You gotta let me know  
so you can be free baby  
You wanted it so much,  
and now that it's over  
You don't know what you want  
_  
Kimberly shifted her car into park her radio still blasting. She didn't know why but she didn't want to be here just yet. She sat there just staring at her house for a few minutes. She couldn't help but think of Tommy and her last night.  
  
It was so perfect. Kimberly said to herself.  
  
It felt so comfortable. She fit in his arms perfectly. It was like she was made just to be held in his arms. Kimberly let her thoughts run away with her, she closed her eyes trying to remember everything she felt last night as Tommy held her tightly in his arms. In the the five years that they were apart she never felt as safe and loved as she did last night. Her thoughts continued on as she closed her eyes.  
  
Meanwhile  
_  
_Tommy had reached the studio in record time. He hoped that he would be able to find Jason and Kimberly there. He entered the set where all the cast and crew were for their morning meeting. Raymond had already started.  
  
Okay now I'm sorry to say that the filming blocks have had to be rearranged. Kimberly has decided to take an indefinite leave of absence from filming. Today's filming will not be altered but the photo shot has been put off for a while. Raymond continued on but Tommy blocked it all out.  
  
All he could think of was Kimberly and why she left. Was it something he said or did? What if it wasn't her choice to leave? What if he had failed her again? He shook those thoughts out of his head for now. He knew he would drive himself crazy if he kept thinking like that. Once again he picked up his cell phone and redialed her number. As the phone began to ring he prayed that she would answer.  
  
Kimberly's house  
  
Kimberly was still sitting in her car. The music drowning out all outside noise, her eyes were closed. She didn't even notice the car that had been following her as it pulled up behind her effectively blocking her car from leaving. She was going to stay in her thoughts, but they were broken by the sound of the Charleston playing on her phone. Kimberly picked up her phone, not even bothering to look at the number. She knew it had to be someone she knew as she had just changed her number yet again, due to the fact that her number had gotten out and fans were calling her at all hours of the day.  
  
  
  
Kimberly? Oh thank God! Are you okay? Where are you? Why'd you leave? Tommy started to ask question after question.  
  
Tommy slow down. I'm fine... Kimberly was about to continue when her door was opened, by a man standing outside of the car.  
  
A baseball cap covering his eyes. Kimberly let out a startled scream, she dropped her phone and instinctively punched the man in the face. She could feel her fist making contact to his eye.  
  
Kimberly! Kimberly! Tommy kept yelling over the phone.  
  
Kimberly got out of the car and got into a defensive stance. Some of her hair started to fall out of the loose messy bun she had it in, soon strands of her hair fell over her face, as she stood there with a determined look on her face. The man started to get up, Kimberly knew if he got up they would be on a even playing ground and she couldn't let that happen. She ran to the man he was still half doubled over. One hand on his knee as the other hand covered his eye where Kimberly had punched him. Kimberly kicked his legs out from under him. As he landed on the ground his baseball cap flew off. Kimberly couldn't help but gasp and cover her mouth as she backed away.  
  
Nice to see you've improved your right hook. Jason said as he slowly sat up again.  
  
Damn it Jason you scared the hell out of me. I was... Kimberly's voice trailed off as she remembered that Tommy was on the phone with her and was probably now freaking out.  
  
Kimberly hoped he was still there and not trying to figure out where she was.  
  
Kim, where are you? Are you okay?  
  
Yeah Tommy. I'm fine I need to call you back though. Kimberly said as she watched Jason struggle to get up.  
  
Kim who's there with you? Are they...  
  
Have you always been this paranoid or is this something new? Seriously Tommy I'm fine. Jason on the other hand might not be unless he has a good reason for scaring the heck out of me. Kimberly said as she made her way over to Jason.  
  
Say hi to Tommy. Tell him where we're at and I'll have to find a place to hide your body before I leave. Kimberly threatened.  
  
Hey Tommy man, sorry about that I followed her and we'll I'm sure you can figure out the rest. Kimberly grabbed the phone back from Jason.  
  
Jason I'm glad you're with her. Where are you and I'll be there as soon as I can. Tommy said not knowing that Kimberly once again had her phone.  
  
No fair asking Jason. Kimberly said.  
  
She had to give him credit for trying, but then again Tommy never knew when to quit.  
  
Kim please... Tommy started only to be cut off once again by Kimberly.  
  
Tommy please let me call you back in like five minutes. I have to help Jason or he is going to have a nasty black eye for a while.  
  
Tommy shook his head as he got the mental picture of what probably had happened after Kimberly screamed.  
  
Five minutes. Then I want answers. Tommy said reluctantly in a hard voice and then hung up.  
  
After this I'll be surprised if he doesn't find a way to LoJack me. Kimberly said as she pocketed her cell phone.  
  
Jason couldn't help but give a small chuckle, as Kimberly carefully helped Jason up and started to walk to the house.  
  
Don't know what you're laughing at, it's your fault. Kimberly sighed  
  
Me?! Your the one that ran away! Jason exclaimed.  
  
I did no such thing. I told Raymond I needed a vacation away from... That's beside the point you shouldn't have been following me.  
  
I was doing my job by following you. Jason shot back Kimberly found no come back.  
  
He was right and she knew it. She continued to help him up the steps of the two story blue house. It looked small on the outside but on the inside it was huge. It was set on about twenty acres of land and had a basement that could be compared to the Command Center that she once called her second home, though it wasn't in use and most of the equipment wasn't even set up she had a feeling one day it would be. Kimberly went to pull out her keys when she noticed that the door was slightly open she didn't see any other cars but hers and Jason's.  
  
Kim. Stay here while I check this out. Jason said as he tried to push Kimberly behind him.  
  
I don't think so. Kimberly said as she stepped into the house.  
  
Kimberly called out.  
  
Great Kim if it's a burglar he's probably half way to Wellington right now. Jason said as he entered the house.  
  
A voice called out from the kitchen.  
  
Kimberly called back. I let people use the house when I'm not here.  
  
Do you really think that's safe? Jason asked as Kimberly lead him to the kitchen where the voice had come from.  
  
Yeah I do, considering ...  
  
Considering what? Jason asked as the turned the corner leading into the kitchen.  
  
Andros said as he walked up and gave Kimberly a hug.  
  
Kim you need to keep the frig better stocked. Zhane said with his head in the refrigerator.  
  
I'll try to remember that.  
  
Do you both know Jason? Kimberly asked even though she knew Andros meant Jason during their Forever Red mission.  
  
Yeah I've meant Andros. Jason said as he gave Andros a quick man hug.  
  
Kimberly just shook her head. Why did men have to be such men? She wondered to herself. Zhane had made his way over to meet Jason for the first time. He had noticed Jason's eye and grabbed a ice pack.  
  
So did you scare her or make her angry? I'm Zhane by the way. Zhane asked as he spoke from experience while handing him the ice pack.  
  
I scared her. How do you three know each other? Jason asked.  
  
Kimberly and Andros spoke at the same time.  
  
I need to make a call can I trust you three can stay out of trouble while I'm gone? Kimberly asked as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.  
  
She wanted to leave before Jason could ask anymore question. If she knew Jason and Andros they would be talking about ranger days for a few hours.  
  
You mean you want us to be good? Zhane asked  
  
No, I don't expect miracles. I just want you to stay out of trouble. Kimberly joked as she headed out of the room.  
  
She went up the steps and started to dial her phone. She opened the door to her bedroom and locked it as she shut it.  
  
You only had one minute left before I was going to send out a search party. Tommy said.  
  
Hello to you to. I'm fine, the trip was okay and Jason's eye is going to be as good as new once the swelling goes down. That's sweet of you to ask. How are you? Kimberly said as she sat on her bed.  
  
Kim this isn't time to joke. Where are you? Why did you leave? I thought we were okay, I really did.  
  
Tommy we are okay,we're better than okay. I have never been happier in the past five years than I am right now. It's just last night when I answered your phone the first time it wasn't David. Kimberly said  
  
Who was it and what did they say to make you leave? Tommy asked the hurt clear in his voice.  
  
It was Anton Mercer, he told me about your Thesis not being handed in yet. Tommy I'm slipping in between you and your big dreams... Kimberly started.  
  
It's always been you in my big dreams. Tommy said knowing where this conversation was going.  
  
Tommy... You need to get that in along with your application.  
  
And I can't do that with you here with me? Tommy asked  
  
No, well maybe but I wanted to give you some incentive, I won't come back until it is done and handed in. Besides Tommy we both need time to think.  
  
About what?  
  
  
  
What about us? You're not have second thoughts are you?  
  
Do you have any idea what my life is like? I can't go anywhere without someone recognizing me, and asking for my autograph, a picture, or asking me a tone of questions. Photographers follow me when I'm out in public. We could never go on a normal date like we use to. You need to think about what that is going to do to us and if you want to put yourself in that position, and I need to think if I'm willing to let you put yourself there Tommy. I mean I love what I do, I really do but along with that comes things that I might not want to do but I have to do. Like I'm going to have to kiss guys because the script calls for it and sometimes it goes a little farther, and I need to know you can handle that. I'm not always home I have early calls and late nights. I have to make appearances and....  
  
Kimberly stop. I thought about all of this already and I don't care as long as you can promise me that at the end of the day, week, month, year or however long you're gone for that it's me you're coming home to. I will be there for you in anyway I can and I will take you anyway I can have you. As long as we're together I don't care. Tommy said in a gentle voice.  
  
I'll always come back to you. Are you sure of what you're saying? You would be willing to give up all privacy for me?  
  
Tommy said.  
  
Kimberly felt as if someone was ripping out her heart.  
  
I'm willing to give up everything for you. Tommy finished.  
  
Kimberly fought back the tears, she was happy but she still wanted him to think this out.  
  
Tommy I can't tell you how happy I am to hear you say that but, I still want you to think about it and get your paper done.  
  
Okay, I'll get the paper done but I'm not going to think about this anymore you might need time to think it over, but I'm just fine moving forward into our future. I want you and your beautiful soul.  
  
You are too damn sweet. Get that paper done so I can come home. I need to call Raymond and let him know I got here okay. Kimberly said brushing the few tears that fell from her eyes away.  
  
Okay but I want you to call me again later, I need to hear from you, I need to know you're safe. Tommy said he didn't want to stop talking to her but if she had to call Raymond he could keep her on the phone.  
  
Please with these three guys in the house who wouldn't be safe? Kimberly mumbled.  
  
Three who's there with you other than Jason?  
_  
_Kimberly was mentally kick herself. She just had to be sarcastic.  
  
Andros and Zhane are here on vacation. Danny mentioned they were coming so I offered them a place to stay.  
  
How do you ... Oh yeah Andros is related to Danny. Where are they staying I'd like to come visit them.  
  
Nice try Oliver.  
  
I won't quit trying till you are back here and in my arms.  
  
Then get that paper done.  
  
Okay, I'll start as soon as I check in with Raymond to see what he wants me to do. Since you're gone I'm jobless. I love you. Tommy said the last part with so much gentle passion.  
  
Kimberly knew if he was there with her his hand would be on her cheek. Sh closed her eyes and could almost feel Tommy's soft touch on her face.  
  
I love you too. Her voice shook for a second before regaining it's soft silk like sound.  
  
With that Kimberly hung up and let out a deep sigh.  
  
Downstairs  
  
The three men watched Kimberly leave the room and could hear her ascend the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
So how long are you guys here for? Zhane finally broke the silence.  
  
Don't know that's up to Kim. Jason answered still looking at the doorway to make sure Kimberly wasn't going to come back in.  
  
How about you two? Jason asked back.  
  
He was starting to get the feeling that Tommy might be partially right about Kimberly. Zhane and Andros being there it was starting to put new pieces into the puzzle that was Kimberly's life away from Angel Grove.  
  
I guess it's the same for us. I mean somethings got to be up if she is leaving filming to be here. Andros answered honestly.  
  
Oh yeah something's up alright. Jason muttered under his breath.  
  
How about some coffee and you can fill us in? Andros offered.  
  
Sounds great thanks.  
  
Kimberly pressed number one on her phone to call Raymond's phone.  
  
Hey, what took you so long? Raymond asked as he picked up the phone.  
  
Long story, but I'm here and you'll be happy to hear that Jason is with me. He ended up following me so I think I'll keep him around. That way if I get wrapped up in writing or something he can call in for me.  
  
Okay that sounds fair. You going to do work on your vacation?  
  
Yeah might as well get some graphic work done, could you have Danny send me my photo files and photo proofs shipped to me? Oh and Raymond one more thing, Tommy is about to graduate. From where and with what I don't know but he needs to get a thesis done. could you make sure he has time to do that.  
  
That won't be a problem. Seeing as his job is you and you're not here. Raymond started  
  
Great, thank you so much Raymond.  
  
Kim I think you should know we are going to have to shut down filming and production at the end of the week. Raymond said  
  
Why? What's going on? Kimberly was now worried they never shut down both departments unless something major happened.  
  
You got another threatening letter. Raymond said sadly  
  
So what everyone gets them all the time.  
  
It was found in your apartment.  
  
Oh my god. How did they get into the housing complex? Kimberly fought the urge to drop her cell phone and go back to Wellington.  
  
She wanted to get to the bottom of this and fast. She refused to live her life always looking over her shoulder. Monster she could handle they all wanted the same thing to rule the world and they could be easily destroyed by the power ranger teams. But this wasn't a monster this was a human, no one could tell what they wanted or how they worked. Plus no matter what she couldn't destroy who ever it is as a power ranger she and the rest of the rangers were sworn to protect all humans no matter what.  
  
I don't know, but at the end of the week Cloud Nine will be running on nothing but a skeleton crew. Until the police give us the all clear. Raymond said his voice sounding so tired and old that it scared Kimberly.  
  
What about the press junket in Blue Bay, and appearance at Storm Chargers?  
  
If you and anybody else want to do it, then I guess I have no problem with it. Raymond started.  
  
Kimberly mouthed the _but_ cause she knew it was coming there was always a but.  
  
But I want Tommy, Jason, and Rocky with you at all times.  
  
Fine, your lucky I really want to do this or else you'd have a fight on your hands.  
  
Well it was great talking to you. I'll handle that business personally. Raymond said in his best professional voice.  
  
Tommy just walked in didn't he?  
  
That would be correct.  
  
Kimberly hung up her phone with a slight giggle.  
  
She got off her bed and started back downstairs. The thought of being stuck with the three men downstairs didn't thrill her but at least she knew Tommy was getting his work done.  
  
So this guy attacked her and no one knows how he got onto the set? Zhane asked  
  
Or how he got into the housing complex. Kimberly said as she entered the room.  
  
Andros got up and offered his chair to Kimberly, he then grabbed a cup of coffee for her. He very carefully handed it to her.  
  
Kimberly said as she took a sip of the coffee.  
  
What do you mean he got into the housing complex? Jason asked his shoulders tensing.  
  
I got another letter. They found it in my apartment. Kimberly answered softly.  
  
That settles it we're not leaving until this guy is caught. Andros said from his spot behind Kimberly.  
  
He placed both hands on her shoulders and gave her shoulder's a slight squeeze to reassure her.  
  
Hey you two look tired. Why don't you guys go upstairs and get some sleep? Zhane said as he stood up.  
  
I can't like you said the frig and pantry are almost completely empty I need to do some shopping. Kimberly said  
  
She stood up and started to clear the table of the cups.  
  
Hey me and Andros will take care of this and the shopping. Just go get some sleep. Zhane said taking the cups from her.  
  
Kimberly said as she threw her arms up in the air in defeat.  
  
She left the room and they all thought she was going up to her room until they heard the front door shut.  
  
Jason yelled running after her.  
  
Kimberly had the back of her car open the tail gate down.  
  
Jason shouted again as he ran off the porch.  
  
What? I'm not deaf you know? Kimberly said as she dropped her duffel bag on the ground and closed her tail gate and window.  
  
She opened the drivers side door and grabbed her purse.  
  
Let me help. Jason said as he grabbed her bag.  
  
  
_  
_Kimberly and Jason re-entered the house and then the kitchen.  
  
Hey you two, here. Kimberly said reaching in her purse and pulling out her wallet.  
  
She handed them some money.  
  
Get what ever you want and what we need. If there's not enough money tell them to put it on my account you both have access to it.  
  
Kim this is nearly four... Andros started  
  
I know. Like I said get whatever you want who knows how long we're going to be here. Plus I'm feeding three guys. Kimberly waved them off as she went to go to bed.  
  
Jason do you want me to show you to your room? She asked before she left.  
  
No I think I'm going to stay up a while. Jason replied.  
  
Okay night guys. She said and once again headed up to her room.  
  
They all said.  
  
Zhane and Andros started to get ready to leave and Jason found his way to the living room. Jason sat on the couch and barely acknowledged the fact of the two space rangers leaving. He turned on the TV and was mildly shocked to see all the press Kim's situation was getting. He knew it was going to get worse before it got better. He just hoped she was up for all of this, cause if they were going off on how they felt right now. Then Jason would have to say that there was no way they were ever going to be up for this. Maybe this is really what everyone needed just some time away to rest and think. Kimberly laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Many thoughts running through her head.  
  
Maybe I should tell Jason, then let everyone else know one at a time instead of one big group. She mused out loud.  
  
She continued to think about how to tell them, but soon the darkness that has been fighting to over take her finally won. Kimberly gladly let the darkness and the peace it brought over take her enter body and mind.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Tommy had just gotten back to the housing complex. Him and the rest of the former rangers were given a indefinite vacation.  
  
Hey Tommy. Have you seen Jason I need to talk to him. Billy asked  
  
He's with Kimberly.  
  
  
  
So you knew? Tommy asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
I couldn't stop her. Besides she needs this. Billy said softly  
  
What do you mean she needs this?  
  
She has a lot to think about and can't do it with everyone around her all the time. She needs sometime to herself.  
  
So, how about we start that paper of yours and get Kimberly back here. Billy offered.


	22. Leap Of Faith

**Okay first Sorry it took so long, my life hates me. This is my longest Chapter ever. So I'll make it short.  
  
PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The last part of this story is also going to be part of the very first chapter of the sequel. AND before you start screaming and throwing things at me. Just remember I can't stand Kat! I can't say much more than that without giving away a major part of the sequel. SO please no death threats. Hope you enjoy and please give some feed back. Oh and sorry if the last part is a little rushed, it's been one of the months!**  
  
Kimberly sat up quickly from her bed as a ball of pink light flew from her hand. hitting the wall leaving burn mark as it disappeared into the gray wall. She pushed the pink and black comforter off her, she could hear noises coming from downstairs she tried to make out what the noises were. Taking a few minutes to catch her breath while she tried to remember where she was. As she started to think about where she woke up at, the past few days came flooding over her. She looked at the clock under the burn mark that was still smoking on her wall, it read ten o'clock. She gracefully got out of bed and crossed her room to open her window. The sun poured over her body, as any memories of her dream were washed off her by the sun. Grabbing her bag off of the window seat, she headed for her bathroom.  
  
She couldn't believe that she had only slept a few hours. She thought she would have been more tired. As she got into the hot tub, the heat and water wiped away and and all thoughts as she closed her eyes and let her body take in the welcoming heat of the water.  
  
Downstairs  
  
She still asleep? Zhane asked Andros as he was washing the dishes from breakfast.  
  
Last time I checked on her about an hour ago.  
  
Maybe we should try to wake her? Zhane pondered aloud.  
  
No, from what Jason has said, I think she might finally be using her powers and if that's the case we need to let her sleep. For now at least.  
  
And if it's not?  
  
Just pray it is. Andros said sullenly.  
  
Jason and Ashley walked into the kitchen. Ashley was laughing at something Jason had just said.  
  
See? She thinks I'm funny. Jason said a little to proudly to be kidding to Zhane and Andros.  
  
After Zhane and Andros got home from food shopping. Jason had awaken from his nap which he didn't mean to take but the couch was a comfy over stuffed leather couch that just called out to be slept on. He tried to amuse them with jokes and other things that he found funny, but all he received was blank looks from both rangers.  
  
I guess, statistically, someone had to. Kimberly said as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
Kimberly's hair was now down, and she had changed into jeans with a short tee shirt. The guys just looked at her in complete surprise. She walked into the room as if it was any other day and that everything which was going on around her was normal.  
  
Kim you're awake! Jason said in surprise  
  
And it's that kind of grasp on the obvious that Raymond pays you the big bucks to keep me safe. Kimberly said as she pulled a coffee cup out of a cabinet.  
  
I'd do it for free. How do you feel? Jason asked as he made his way over to Kimberly.  
  
Fine. Why are you acting so weird? She asked looking at him as if he just grew another head.  
  
Uh... Kim I don't know how to tell you this but you've been asleep for three days. Andros said slightly nervous.  
  
Three days? Kimberly nearly dropped her cup.  
  
Yes, but you needed the sleep. Tommy and Raymond want you to call them the instant you get your bearings. Here sit, I'll get you some coffee and food. Jason said as he grabbed the cup from Kimberly.  
  
She muttered as Zhane ushered her over to the table.  
  
He pulled out a chair for her and then sat next to her. Ashley decided to take the seat on the other end of the table and was now facing Kimberly.  
  
Oh! Hi. Kimberly said to her.  
  
More rangers? Kimberly asked Zhane softly.  
  
Yep. This is Ashley the yellow space ranger. Zhane said as he motioned to Ashley.  
  
I see Aisha picked well. Kimberly said in her normal soft tone.  
  
Thank you, and thanks for letting us use your wonderful home. It's beautiful.  
  
  
  
The rest of the space rangers are here. Jason said as he placed a cup of coffee and some food in front of her.  
  
Kimberly took the cup but pushed the food away.  
  
Kim you need to eat I don't think I've seen you eat since I got here. Jason said as he pushed the plate in front of her again.  
  
Kimberly glanced up at Andros. Who gave a slight nodded.  
  
Kimberly said as she grabbed a piece of toast that was on the plate.  
  
That's better. So tell me what's the plan?  
  
Kimberly asked  
  
Yeah when are we going back? What are we doing while we're gone? That kind of stuff. Jason said simply.  
  
The three space rangers left the room to meet up with the other rangers and to let the two of them talk in peace.  
  
Jason I don't make plans anymore. My last plan went to hell in a hand basket.  
  
And what plan was that. He asked coyly.  
  
Kimberly sighed his name.  
  
She started to rub her temples to fight away the headache she knew was coming if he continued to push this subject any further  
  
Okay, it's just that I don't understand why? You said you thought it was because, we all felt the way Tommy did after the letter. I get that but, what I don't get is why. Why would you think Zack, Trini and me would feel that way?  
  
I didn't think you did. It's just... It's just well, I found out somethings about myself that I didn't like. That I still don't like and once you guys find out that I'm... Kimberly took a deep breath.  
  
I just didn't want you to turn your backs on me. I wanted you to remember me as me. If that makes any sense at all. I guess I wanted you all to remember me how I was, not the jaded me you see now. Not the one with all these walls around her.  
  
Kimberly we all have walls we keep up, and you're still the same person we have always known and loved. You have just grown up like the rest of us.  
  
I guess. Kimberly got up and went to head back upstairs when Jason caught her arm.  
  
And we never would turn our backs on you. I know, I couldn't even if I wanted to. Jason said as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
Thanks, I'm going to make a few calls. Kimberly said as she pulled away from Jason.  
  
Okay I'm going to finish cleaning the dishes.  
  
Don't I'll get them.  
  
Kim trust me it's the least I can do. Now go call Tommy before he goes insane and kills everybody, if he hasn't already. Jason said as he scooted her towards the door way.  
  
Kimberly started up to her room to get her phone, when Jason appeared in the doorway and called up to her. She carefully turned on the steps so that she could face him.  
  
  
  
I really like you hair.  
  
Kimberly let out a small laugh as her hand instantly went up to her hair. She grabbed part of it and pulled it over her shoulder. As her hair settled over her shoulder it tickled her stomach a bit as it was now longer than it ever had been.  
  
She said and then continued up the steps.  
  
Entering her room she played with her hair as she looked in the mirror. It was a shock to see how different she looked. Not that she wasn't pleased with it. It's just Tommy thought she was beautiful before, what would he think now with all the changes in her look? She thought to herself.  
  
She took a few moments to truly notice her hair. When she had gotten it done she was so distracted with everything that was going on in her head she didn't take the time to notice it, she just tossed it up into a bun on her way out while talking to Raymond. Then when she woke up she didn't think about it, even as she was drying it. Her body seemed to be on autopilot when she got ready that morning.  
  
Her hair was now down to her tailbone, it was the same light strawberry blonde as before but now the last inch of her hair was a soft pink and had a slight curl to it. All thanks to the miracle of hair extensions, she made a mental note to ask Raymond why pink. She knew she was getting a costume change for the show but they always had her in red and black.  
  
Kimberly walked over to her bed and laid on it she stared up at the ceiling while blindly reaching for her phone. Once it was in her hand she dialed it without looking at it, as if it was second nature. She listened to it ring and heard a friendly greeting once the ringing stopped.  
  
How is sleeping beauty doing?  
  
I'm good didn't realize I could sleep so long. So Raymond anything big happen while I was out?  
  
Not really, although Meryl caught a nasty cold and isn't going to make it to the benefit for Asperger's Syndrome. So I was wondering, if you would be able to go in her place? Raymond asked gently.  
  
How could Kimberly refuse? Not only did Raymond suffer from but a few other people she had known from the show. All of which became like family to her. She knew he was waiting for her to answer but she didn't want to make it easy for him considering it was taking place tonight in Blue Bay Harbor.  
  
I don't have anything to wear or a date. Kimberly said.  
  
Knowing that Raymond would not let her go unaccompanied. She wanted to take Tommy but with his paper she was reluctant to pull him away from it.  
  
I'll let you get any dress you like and as for a date, well I already have that worked out as long as you agree to go and maybe give a speech.  
  
A Speech? Kimberly shot straight up in her bed.  
  
Please Kimberly? Raymond started to sound like a child.  
  
Fine, but you owe me big time.  
  
Thanks. You better call young Thomas, he is worried sick, and I'm getting sick of telling him no I haven't heard anything about or from you every ten minutes. Raymond said with a laugh and the thought of young love running through his head.  
  
Okay, I will. Oh before I let you go, who is my date?  
  
Who else would I pick but, Tom.  
  
I thought for sure you would have said Jason with everything going on. Not that I'm complaining. Kimberly said  
  
No there will be enough security there that I won't have to worry. You just have fun tonight with your date. Thanks again Kimberly.  
  
Your welcome. I'll talk to you later.  
  
Kimberly hung up her phone then dialed Tommy's number.  
  
Tommy said in a rough answer.  
  
Well if that's the kind of Hello I get after three days of being gone. I might just stay gone. Kimberly said in a fake hurt tone.  
  
Kimberly? Oh my God I'm so sorry, I have been getting calls nonstop. I'm so sorry. How are you? You okay?  
  
Yeah I'm fine. Who have you been getting calls from?  
  
Everyone and their cousin.  
  
  
  
Kimberly it's not important right now all that matters is your awake, safe and that I get to hear your beautiful voice.  
  
You're hiding something but, I'm going to have to let it go and you. I have to go dress shopping. I just wanted to call and tell you I'm up and about and maybe see how your paper is going.  
  
It's going, Billy has been a big help. Well, Beautiful I know how you get when people keep you from shopping so have fun, and call me later. Tommy said with a smile in his voice.  
  
Okay. Bye handsome. Kimberly said slight confusion in her voice.  
  
What are you hiding Oliver? Kimberly said to herself.  
  
Getting off her bed she grabbed her purse and headed downstairs to tell Jason they were going into town.  
  
Kimberly called as she entered the empty kitchen.  
  
She looked all over the house or at least the parts he knew about and she couldn't find him anywhere. She was about to give up and go without him when she saw movement outside on the porch.  
  
Kimberly called out yet again as she stepped onto the porch.  
  
Hey Kim look who decided to pay us a visit. Jason said as he stepped to the side to reveal Aisha and Zack on the porch swing.  
  
What are you guys doing here? Kimberly asked  
  
Raymond sent us to help you get ready for tonight. Zack answered  
  
He knew you would say yes. Aisha quickly added as she saw the look of anger flash in Kimberly's eyes.  
  
Hey Zack, Jason why don't you guys stay here while Aisha and I go shopping? Kimberly suggested as she took a seat on Jason's lap.  
  
I don't know Kim, I know we said that we would give you room and that. It just I mean with the whole apartment thing and... Before he could finish Kimberly cut him off.  
  
Jason no one knows where we are. Plus I know where the dress is that I want and we'll be back in no time. I just need sometime with Aisha alone. Please? She gave her best puppy look.  
  
Jason didn't know why but it was something about her eyes being so blue and looking so deep into his, he just couldn't say no. Even though when she gave him that look before with her deep brown eyes he was able to resist.  
  
Fine. But I want you to call me when you get there, and before you leave. And I mean it, you have to call not Aisha or someone from the store.  
  
Kimberly let out a high pitch squeal and hugged Jason.  
  
Kimberly... need... air! Jason choked out  
  
Kimberly blushed as she jumped off of Jason's lap.  
  
They all excepted her to grab Aisha and run to her car, but instead she ran into the house. When she came back out she had a huge pink binder that had papers falling out of it. She practically shoved it into Zack's arms.  
  
Read them over and let me know what you think. Kimberly said quickly.  
  
Then she grabbed Aisha's hand and pulled her to her blazer. They were on the main road within a few minutes.  
  
Aisha began.  
  
Aisha had been the quietist since arriving, she knew her best friend inside and out. Yet the Kimberly that sat beside was a complete strange to her at this time. Aisha had wanted to talk to her earlier when she had mentioned a girls night but that had to be postponed. Now was Aisha chance to talk to her and yet she couldn't think where to begin.  
  
Was Kat a good ranger? Kimberly practically blurted out the question.  
  
Not until she got her Zeo powers. I think the Crane spirit didn't like being transferred.  
  
Kinda figured.  
  
How's that? Aisha asked giving her friend a look.  
  
I always knew when you guys were in a fight. I could feel every blow and shock wave that hit her. I think the Crane connected us after the power transfer.  
  
I... We had no idea. Aisha said sadly.  
  
Kat did.  
  
Aisha almost screamed.  
  
I told her once, that I could feel her while she was in battle. She told me she thought it was the power that dulled the attacks, she said she would talk to Zordon and see if there was away to fix it. One time it was so bad I fell in the middle of my bars routine, I was out of it for almost a week. I think it was when you guys were getting the Zeo powers, that was the last time it happened. Kimberly explained.  
  
Kimberly pulled the car into the parking lot. Aisha noticed that they had made it in half the time, it normally would have taken due to light traffic and the fact Kimberly was speeding.  
  
Hey Jase... Yeah we're here... Okay bye.  
  
Aisha hadn't even notice Kimberly pulling out her phone or dialing. Aisha's mind was still on their conversation.  
  
You coming? Kimberly asked as she opened Aisha door.  
  
  
  
Kimberly smiled the smile she always had, yet some how it seemed brighter this time. Kimberly and Aisha entered the store and a elderly women approached the two. Her arms open wide and took Kimberly into a hug. As the two women pulled apart Kimberly's smile got even bigger.  
  
Szia Olga. Kimberly greeted the woman in her native tongue.  
  
The woman smiled and then took notice of Aisha.  
  
Olga this is Aisha she is a friend of mine.  
  
Öröm találkozni velünk ön Olga said with a warm smile and then she embrace Aisha in a hug.  
  
Olga is Hungarian. She understand most english but has some trouble speaking it. She said it's a pleasure to meet you. Kimberly told Aisha.  
  
Like wise. Aisha said to the women.  
  
The women turned to Kimberly with a gleam in her eyes.  
  
A Ruha Olga asked Kimberly  
  
A Ruha Kimberly replied with a nodded.  
  
Olga disappeared into the back of the store.  
  
Do I even want to know? Aisha asked  
  
Olga is a very sweet woman. When I first came to Reefside, she welcomed me with open arms. She is very lonely yet she never shows it. She is like the grandmother I never had.  
  
Not what I meant but that did answer a few questions I had. What is A Ruha?  
  
Olga appeared again this time holding a large dress bag.  
  
The dress. Kimberly answered as Olga placed the bag in Kimberly's hands.  
  
With another hug to both women and Kimberly saying thanks and goodbyes. The two women were back in the car and one their way home.  
  
  
  
Done already? Jason asked shocked to here Kimberly's voice on the phone so soon.  
  
Okay see you soon then. Jason then hung up his phone.  
  
Their done already? Zack asked in amazement.  
  
Yeah. Weird isn't it?  
  
What? Kimberly being done with shopping so soon or the fact that all of New Zealand knows our little Kimberly as a huge star and what's going on in her personal life?  
  
  
  
I know, Tommy has been calls nonstop from the press asking about him and Kimberly. I guess she's not our little Kimberly anymore. I mean her songs are deep and full of a lot of love and even more pain. Zack said he picked up the binder as sat at the Kitchen table with Jason.  
  
Listen to this... Zack started he opened to a song and started to read a piece from it.  
  
I often wonder why I carry all this guilt. When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built. Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door. The echo of a broken child screaming please no more.' That doesn't sound like are Kimberly.  
  
Do you think she still feels that way? About the guilt I mean. Jason asked  
  
I think she might. It was written about a month ago. Zack said as he looked at the date on the paper.  
  
Do you know what the last part of it means? Jason asked  
  
Zack pushed the paper in front of Jason.  
  
No. I mean we would have known. Wouldn't we? He asked after reading the whole song.  
  
I don't know. I mean it makes sense how often did Kimberly really fall during her routines? I never seen her do it more than a few time and they were never bad enough to cause a bruise, yet when she was younger she always had them.  
  
But her father? I mean, we should have known.  
  
Should have known what? Aisha asked as she entered the kitchen with Kimberly right behind her.  
  
Zack said.  
  
Kimberly asked as she saw the expression of the two men's faces.  
  
Honey I'm home. Zhane called out as he made his way to the kitchen with the rest of the space rangers behind him.  
  
Hi, I see we have more rangers here. Zack said  
  
Yeah well as you guys talk I need to get Kim in her dress. Aisha said.  
  
You two want to help? Aisha asked Ashley and she knew Cassie was some where behind all the men.  
  
Ashley said.  
  
Cassie pushed her way to the front to meet the famous first pink ranger. As Cassie and Kimberly saw each other both let out a squeal and ran to hug each other.  
  
Cassie you are a ranger? Kimberly said as she started to bounce with Cassie still in a tight hug.  
  
And you are the first one? I just can't believe this.  
  
Okay someone mind filling us in? TJ asked  
  
Sorry. Kim and I were both at this gallery opening we became instant friends, and have emailed each other nonstop.  
  
I introduced Cassie to her music label one day. Kimberly continued for Cassie  
  
And she told them she wouldn't do a signal song for them unless they gave me a chance. She is the whole reason I got signed. Cassie finished  
  
Yeah because your talent had nothing to do with it. Kimberly joked.  
  
As the girls continued to talk and tell ranger stories they headed upstairs  
  
Great now there's four of them. Carlos rolled his eyes.  
  
After introductions were made and beer was passed around the men sat at the kitchen table talking.  
  
So what brings you guys to New Zealand this is way out of range for the original team to be. TJ asked.  
  
Apparently Andros and Zhane kept quiet about Kimberly's stalker problem. Jason and Zack gave the other two rangers a look.  
  
We felt it better that they hear it from Kimberly or one of you guys. We're staying no matter what but we can't speak for the rest of the rangers. Andros said  
  
Jason started to explain about Raymond being his uncle, Kat's lies and tricks. He had gotten half way through when the sound of the girls laughter broke through the entire house.  
  
So then Tommy went to kiss me when Zack came jumping up in front of me to show me his new cd. Tommy totally missed me and ended up kissing Zack's check. Kimberly said as the girls broke out in another round of laughter.  
  
So I'm guessing you two are back together? Cassie asked.  
  
Yeah after he found out about Kat we decided to start again this time without any evil spells or evil power coins.  
  
Well girl I can't do much more to hide the pink in your hair. Aisha said as she put the curling iron down.  
  
Yeah but it looks good on her. Cassie said  
  
A potato sack would look good on her. Ashley added.  
  
Thanks guy I think I better... Kimberly was stopped mind sentence by her phone.  
  
  
  
And just when were you going to tell me you were in town? I had to see you leaving Olga's to find out.  
  
Ley? Girl I'm sorry it was a last minute trip. Kimberly said  
  
It's okay. You going to stop by? I'm having the grand opening tomorrow and I'd like you to be the first to see it before we open, after all you pretty much pay rolled the whole thing.  
  
Sure, I have a benefit to go to tonight. I can stop by first thing in the morning if you don't mind me bring Tom with me.  
  
Aisha giggled at what Kimberly had just said and whispered to Ashley and Cassie. Kimberly was so wrapped up in her call she didn't notice them whispering.  
  
Sure I'll see you later then.  
  
Yeah, Bye. Kimberly hung up her phone and heard the girls giggling behind her.  
  
Kimberly asked  
  
the unison reply came.  
  
Whatever. I need to get into my dress.  
  
Downstairs  
  
So you have no idea who it could be? Carlos asked  
  
None we have copies of all the threatening letters she gotten within the past month and it is somewhere in the hundred range.  
  
Why would there be so many? TJ asked.  
  
Well they're not really directed to Kimberly. They're to her character Star. A lot of them are taking it as if it was real life. Zack said  
  
So maybe who ever this is thinks that the show is real? Zhane pondered aloud.  
  
I don't think so. The guy that attacked Kimberly on the set told her to leave the show. So I think he can tell the difference. Jason said.  
  
Just then the doorbell range and the sounds of the girls coming downstairs could be heard.  
  
Aisha was the first to get to the door.  
  
She's just finishing getting her dress on. She said as she brought the man into the kitchen.  
  
Hey Tom man looking good. TJ said.  
  
TJ! I didn't know you were here too. Tommy said with a huge smile.  
  
Yeah we decided to take a vacation. But from what we have heard about what's going on with Kimberly I think I can speak for all the rangers when I say we're not leaving until this guy is behind bars.  
  
Or ten feet under. Zhane added quietly.  
  
Well come on all of you out. I want the two love birds alone. Aisha said as she tried to get the guys out of the house.  
  
And miss seeing Kimberly's face never. Zack said.  
  
Jason explained that Kimberly thought it was Tom Hern coming as her date and not Tommy.  
  
Shh! Here she comes. Cassie said as she ran in and out of the kitchen.  
  
Everyone stood in front of the staircase. Tommy was off to the side he could see her coming down but she couldn't see him. Tommy's breath caught in his throat as he saw her.  
  
Kimberly was in a black dress it had a tight renaissance bodice type top. It had no shoulders but was held on by tight straps that crisscrossed all over her back. The top push her bust line up to make her appear bigger than she normally was even though she didn't really need it cause she had developed surprising late and was now a good size by all men's standard's. As the bodice ended at her hips there was a thin black shimmery fabric that was the skirt started. It fitted her curves perfectly. The skirt came all the way down to slightly below her ankles, her black high heeled shoes that laced all the way up to mid-calf, was shown off by the fact the on the sides of the skirt there was a slit that went up only a inch away from her hip. But what catch Tommy's attention other than how amazing she looked, was the fact that the bottom of the skirt had small pink jewels that formed the shape of a crane and a falcon.  
  
Tommy turned he attention off the dress long enough to notice Kimberly's hair was no longer just semi-long like it had been but it was now all the way to her tailbone. Kimberly's hair was spiraled curled and the sides of her hair was pulled up to the top of her head and the curls flowed all around the band that held it up that you couldn't even tell that it was in her hair.  
  
Do I look that bad? Kimberly asked as she reached the final step.  
  
No, you've never been more beautiful. Tommy said as he stepped into her line of sight.  
  
Tommy pulled down the jacket of his black suit. The jacket was unbuttoned revealing a white pearl like colored vest. His long hair was pulled into a tight pony tail.  
  
Kimberly nearly shouted.  
  
The instant that his name left her mouth she launched herself into Tommy's waiting arms.  
  
The three girls started to push all the men out of the house, to give the two of them some privacy.  
  
What about your paper? Kimberly asked although part of her didn't want the answer to that question.  
  
You mean the paper that is going over night to Anton? Tommy said with a smug smile on his face.  
  
Like I said Billy was a big help, plus when Raymond said you needed a date for tonight, I kinda went into over drive in writing. Tommy said as he pulled Kimberly into him even tighter than before.  
  
We better get going. Kimberly said as she slightly pulled away.  
  
Tommy took her hand and lead her outside where there was a white limo waiting.  
  
I know it's not the same as a white horse or tiger, but it will do.  
  
The drive was fast, Kimberly and Tommy were so caught up in conversation that the drive seemed to end to soon for both of them. After making their way past photographers and reports, shouting question about their relationship, they were finally in the building. As the entered everyone looked at the couple. Raymond was the first to greet them.  
  
I see you are very happy with your date, and your dress is amazing. Raymond said and kissed Kimberly's cheek.  
  
Yes I'm very happy with my date.  
  
Okay so you are our first speaker then the rest of the night is yours to enjoy. Raymond said with a warm smile.  
  
Okay. Tommy why don't you go grab a seat and I'll be right back. Kimberly gave him a quick kiss and made her way to the stage.  
  
Ladies and Gentlemen to greet you tonight is Kimberly Hart, star of the hit show The Tribe. A announcer's voice rang throughout the huge room.  
  
Thank you Ladies and Gentlemen for joining us tonight. For those of you who do not know what Asperger's Syndrome is I want you to close your eyes. Now think of a person telling you that they want you to hop over to them and you actually think that they want you to hop over to them. Imagine a alarm clock going off and the noise of it makes you feel like a fire alarm is going off in your ears constantly. Or even that the taste of something like lemon in your tea is so strong that it makes you have to spit it out on the ground in front of everyone, and then you are unable to understanding the disgusted looks that they are giving you.  
  
People with Asperger's are very vulnerable. Adolescence brings about a struggle to cope with the confusion, stress and isolation of their almost "alien" world. Suicide becomes a real concern as the the adolescence comes into puberty. Where social image is considered the center of their world. Some other typical problems that may be faced by those with Asperger's include, a vulnerability to bullying, teasing, and exploitation because their behavior is seen as eccentric, peculiar and nonconformist. They have trouble with seeing the "bigger picture" due to their focus on specific details that my not relate to what they are doing. This can be a problem because they cannot see the consequences of their actions or put things in context. Extreme stress and confusion if a routine changes is very common. A problem with planning because it requires the ability to think hypothetically and predict any and all consequences, often they rush into things and the person gets hurt psychically, and or mentally.  
  
All the money raised tonight will go to building a school that will teach kids suffering from this syndrome to deal with it and help get it under control, to the point that they can go through the rest of their lives without another incident that makes them outcasts among their peers. Behind me is the artwork of child and adults inflicted with Asperger's. Please come and take a look at the art and read the artists statement below it. A silent auction will take place later tonight then you may bid for any pieces that you like. Until then please enjoy your self's, and feel free to ask our gracious host Raymond Thomas or myself any question you might have. Thank you.  
  
Applause sound through out the room, as Raymond took Kimberly's hand and escorted her off the stage and to her date. Kimberly could see unshed tears dance in Raymond's eyes. She could tell that he was touched by her speech.  
  
She's all yours. Take good care of her Thomas. Raymond said as he left the two.  
  
Let's go get some air. Kimberly said as she lead Tommy to the garden.  
  
That was a amazing speech Kim. How do you know so much about this?  
  
Raymond suffers from it and when I found out about it I did a lot of research to learn everything I could about it.  
  
Wow I had no idea.  
  
He hides it well, he is... What was that? Kimberly was now in a slightly defensive position as she saw some shadows move.  
  
Tommy noticed them to but they were behind her. Which could only mean that they were surrounded. Before Tommy could say anything, they were attacked by Zurgane and a small army of Kelzaks.  
  
Uh! Guys I think we're going need some help with a few party crashers. Kimberly called in to her new communicator.  
  
Soon color lights were touching down all around the Kelzaks, as Kimberly and Tommy stood head on with Zurgane.  
  
I don't have time for this. Zurgane said.  
  
Zurgane took a silver jeweled sword out and it looked as if he was going to strike it at Kimberly and Tommy. Instead he turned around and sliced the air behind him leaving a glowing hole where his sword sliced the air.  
  
Now to might rightful place as ruler of the future. Zurgane laughed to himself.  
  
He was about to step into the portal when he heard her.  
  
Hey ugly the only thing your going to be ruler of is whatever I knock out of you. Kimberly yelled at him and charged him.  
  
Zurgane grabbed her waist to stop her but lost his footing and both of them fell into the portal.  
  
Tommy screamed, running to where the portal had been but it was gone and so was Kimberly.  
  
Kimberly and Zurgane continued their fight as the fell weightlessly through the portal. Kimberly grabbed his sword hitting it against a rock that floated by. She broke the sword in half. Then blackness over took her and Zurgane.  
  
Kimberly felt as if the Megazord had just hit her. She could hear fighting going on in the background then a female voice.  
  
Would you two shut up she's coming to! The girl yelled.  
  
Where am I? Kimberly asked as she sat up but kept her eyes closed.  
  
Don't worry your safe Miss. A male voice said.  
  
Kimberly could feel a gloved hand on her bare shoulder. Her instincts kicked in as she kicked the man in front of her. She did a rounded house kick to another man as she grabbed the hand of the female and flipped her into both men.  
  
Don't touch me! Kimberly hissed out.  
  
What are you doing in my house! Kimberly now realized she was in the basement of her house but it looked different it was now filled with work out equipment and computers.  
  
Your house? The man in red said as he and his two companions got up.  
  
That can't be the women who owned this house and left it to Doctor O., died years ago.  
  
What do you mean years ago. Wait Doctor O., O as in Oliver, Tommy Oliver? Kimberly asked never getting out of her defensive stance.  
  
Yes Kimberly. They mean Tommy. Another man said as he stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Kimberly smiled as she saw her friend and threw herself into his arms.  
  
It's been a long time Kim. Billy said as he petted the back of her head.  
  
Billy what happened to you? What happened to your face? Kimberly asked as she ran her fingers down a scar that went across Billy's face and that left him blind in one eye.  
  
A lot happens in 10 years.  
  
Ten years? No we were just fighting that robot thing and then the portal.  
  
Power down guys. Don't worry she's a friend and a form Ranger.  
  
Power down. said three voices at once.  
  
Kimberly took her first look at the future rangers. They appeared to be in their twenties. One girl with blondish, brown hair. Two boys on that reminded her of Zack when he was younger, but his eyes held knowledge like Billy's did. The last one probably the leader had reddish hair obviously a form jock by his choice in cloths.  
  
Come with me. Billy said holding his hand out for Kimberly.  
  
Kimberly took Billy's hand without a second thought. In a black and pink light they disappeared. The three other rangers did the same.  
  
As Kimberly looked at the war zone of a city her thoughts over powered her ability to listen to Billy.  
  
Our eyes have witnessed other worlds, both garish and bizarre, as well as beautiful and awe inspiring. We've seen one end of the galaxy, and the other. We all have traveled through unimaginable dimensions the likes of which no writer in the history of mankind could possibly describe. We've... I've... All of us have stared death in the face and not blinked. We have felt the sting of personal betrayal, and the ache of a homeland that has many people wanted us banished from and yet the joy of the same place wanting us to stay forever and a day.  
  
Yet in all of our lives we... no not we, I'm alone here now. I have never seen a sight such as what is before me at this very moment. A world in which the Power Rangers are feared.  
  
Kimberly thought bitterly to herself.  
  
He created the new rangers. For a while it was going good, then I got the black Dino gem. From there things went down hill. I guess he thought if he could get one of his own he could bring you back.  
  
By the looks of this city, I'd say he got his wish for getting a gem at least. Kimberly said as she looked at the once beautiful Reefside.  
  
It was turned to ashes. Tyrano-drones patrolled the city looking for violators of the curfew.  
  
He became the white ranger. The gem caused him to go rogue. The girl in yellow said.  
  
I'm Kira, this is Ethan and Conner. Kira pointed to the boy in blue then the one in red.  
  
How long have you been rangers? Kimberly asked as she noted their ages.  
  
Seven years and counting. Conner answered  
  
They have stayed rangers till they can bring Tommy back. Billy said  
  
A explosion was heard in the distance. From the roof top the five were standing on they could see the white dino ranger and Zurgane in battle.  
  
You took her away! Now you will pay with your life. the white ranger yelled.  
  
We have to stop him. If he destroys him I won't be able to go back and change this.  
  
If you can go back at all. Ethan said  
  
Trust me I can and I will. NOW MOVE! Kimberly yelled instantly taking command.  
  
Tommy raised his sword ready to take Zurgane's life.  
  
  
  
A burst of pink light hit the white ranger as a orb of pink light surrounded Zurgane.  
  
Who dares... Kimberly? The sword instantly fell out of his hand.  
  
Kimberly started to take a few steps towards him, when Conner tried to stop her. She used her powers to push him off her.  
  
They told me about your powers but I didn't want to believe it. He said shredding his ranger form.  
  
They stood inches from each other. Tommy's hand carefully and shakily went up to touch her. As his hand ran down her smooth skin he let a ragged breath out.  
  
  
  
Come back to me Tommy. Kimberly said as she took his hands into hers.  
  
He grabbed his head as he screamed.  
  
Kimberly stayed where she was, not even blinking an eye at his sudden outburst. Billy was keeping the rangers back he knew if anyone could break this spell Kimberly could. As soon as the pain went away Tommy took off running, with Kimberly not far behind. Kimberly had lost him in a alley way. Picking up her skirt slightly so she wouldn't get whatever was down that alley on it she continued down it wordlessly.  
  
I could easily destroy you. Tommy hissed as his hand found it's way around her throat.  
  
He had her pinned against the wall. His hand tightening around her throat.  
  
But you won't.  
  
You don't think so do you? He hissed pushing his body weight into her and closing off her air way with his hand.  
  
Kimberly just closed her eyes as she wheezed out the words that would echo in Tommy's mid forever.  
  
I love you and trust you with my life Tommy.  
  
Kimberly could feel his grip loosening along with her grasp of consciousness. Her body fell into Tommy's arms. Carefully supporting her body in his arms, he managed to press the two buttons on his wrist band. In a mix of black and pink light they disappeared and reappeared in the basement of Kimberly's house.  
  
Oh God no Tommy.  
  
Lecture me later, please just help her.  
  
Billy took Kimberly from his arms. Gently he placed her on the cot that they had set up for her earlier when the found her unconscious outside the city limits. Before Billy could even check her pulse the alarm went off. The protective bubble that held Zurgane had broken and he was destroying the city.  
  
Help Kim. I'll take care of him.  
  
Doctor O?  
  
Don't worry Conner I'm back.  
  
Well, not what I was going for, but that good to know too. Conner said and then pointed to Kimberly who was coming around.  
  
Your not going alone. She said standing on uneasy legs.  
  
Beautiful I have to he needs to pay for separating us.  
  
If you destroy him then how will I get back to stop this from happening. Besides Tommy you won't want to be with me after you know the truth.  
  
I know Kim. I know everything and you know what I don't care. Because I love you, when I saw Zurgane holding that sword I thought he was going to try and kill you and I was willing to lay down my life for you even though I thought that you were the Altarian Warrior. Jason thought I was crazy but turns out I was right.  
  
The sword! Kimberly shouted looking around for it.  
  
I had the sword and I broke it. I think that's how we ended up here.  
  
We didn't think to grab it. Ethan said  
  
If some how you could fix it with your powers you might be able to go back to the past. Billy said as he typed on the main computer.  
  
I have a lock on it.  
  
Then what are we waiting for let's go. Kira said as her Ethan and Conner teleported out.  
  
Billy followed suit, he knew Kimberly and Tommy would follow soon enough.  
  
Kim I don't want to lose you again. So when we get you back tell me right away, tell me all of it and I mean everything.  
  
Tommy you said you understood when Billy told you, but you thought you lost me. How can you tell me that you would understand when I get back.  
  
Because I thought I lost you. Kimberly that scared me enough that I wasn't going to let you out of my sight when you got back. I waited for years, excepting you to show up. I just didn't think you would still be wearing that dress, not that I'm complaining.  
  
Tommy, I don't...  
  
Do you trust me? the question was simply but somehow seemed so complicated.  
  
With my life. Kimberly answered without hesitation.  
  
Then trust me to understand and be there for you.  
  
Tommy pulled Kimberly close to him. He hugged her tightly and pushed the buttons on his communicator  
  
About time you two! Conner said.  
  
He held out the two pieces of the sword for Kimberly to take. As Kimberly took the handle the sword began to glow pink as did Kim.  
  
Billy what's going on? He tried to touch Kim but a shock ran though his body sending him flying over to Billy and the other rangers.  
  
Her powers are growing, to accommodate her being ten years in the future.  
  
Are you sure? Ethan asked.  
  
With Kimberly one can never be sure.  
  
Well I'm sure she will die tonight. Zurgane said coming beside Kimberly.  
  
He raised his sword up and went to strike Kimberly, as he brought his sword down the pink energy that surround Kimberly pulled him up into the air.  
  
Kim are you okay? Tommy asked while running over to Kimberly.  
  
She was on one knee and using her sword to support herself.  
  
Yeah. I need to get back my powers they taking to much out of me, I think. Kimberly said as she stood up with a lot of help from Tommy and Conner.  
  
Kimberly walked away from the two. Closing her eyes she held the sword in front of her the edge of the blade just inches away from her face. She opened her eyes and in a pink flash the portal was open Zurgane's body floated threw the portal. Kimberly turned back to the rangers.  
  
I promise I will fix this. She then stepped into the portal and she was gone as fast as she had appeared.  
  
Goodbye beautiful. Tommy said.  
  
Tommy screamed, running to where the portal had been but it was gone and so was Kimberly.  
  
Whoa looks like we just missed a hell of a party. The yellow ninja ranger said as him and the other five ranger came in.  
  
What the hell kind of rangers are you. You let a innocent sacrifice herself for you. Tommy screamed.  
  
He knew better to reveal himself and the others as rangers without their permission.  
  
Dude calm down. The red ninja said.  
  
Don't call me dude. Tommy hissed  
  
Behind them another being appeared.  
  
Rangers, prepare for your down fall. Once your gone I shall rule the world.  
  
NO, you will not!  
  
Kimberly appeared the portal closing behind her.  
  
Now, niece I'm sure we can talk this over. Lothor said  
  
Another relative of yours? The navy ninja ranger asked the green one.  
  
Take your robot and go. Kimberly used her powers to throw Zurgane into Lothor.  
  
Lothor dodged the attack and threw a energy ball at Kimberly. Kimberly let it hit her as it's energy and her combined she started to change. Her blonde hair turned to black and her once blue eyes turned to a pure green that could piece of Jade look faded.  
  
The Altarian Warrior. TJ said to the others who looked on completely shocked.  
  
Kimberly threw the energy ball back to Lothor. Him and his so called army disappeared in a flash of pink. Still in her Altarian form Kimberly turned to the Ninja Storm Rangers.  
  
Forget what you saw he tonight and leave. Before any of them could protest she waved her hand at them as if telling them to go away and in another pink flash they were gone.  
  
Tommy asked as he stepped towards her.  
  
Her Altarian form disappeared and she fell into his arms. Tommy held her close as she cried softly as she remembered her promise.  
  
Shh. It's okay beautiful. You defeated them. Shh, I promise everything will be okay.  
  
No Tommy, everything is not okay and I don't think it ever will be.  
  
Kim I know your the Altarian Warrior. I figured it out days ago I just needed proof. I know everything. Tommy tried to soothe her.  
  
No Tommy you don't. You don't get it do you? I'm Rita's daughter! Kimberly screamed in anger.  
  
How could he tell her he knew everything when there was so much she didn't even know. The other rangers except Billy, Andros, and Zhane looked on in shock.  
  
Kim, come on now's not the time or place the guest are already wondering what all the noise is out her. All of you go home Kimberly and Tommy will be there soon. Danny James said as he came out into the garden.  
  
Come on you two make a proper goodbye and you can deal with this at home. He said as he ushered Kimberly in side Tommy not far behind.  
  
**Three Years into the Future  
  
**And that was Kimberly's Hart newest video called Nobody's Home, from her hit CD Letter's to Tommy. the Tv DJ said as people started to clap.  
  
Tommy turned off the Tv and threw the remote across the room. He picked up his cell phone and dialed a number that he tried at least twenty times a day.  
  
Hi You've reached Kimberly Hart. I'm sorry but I'm on my honeymoon right now and am probably busy sight seeing right now. The voice mail started in the back ground you could her a mans voice ring out.  
  
Is that what they're calling it now a days?  
  
Shut up! Anyway leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. The message finished.  
  
Tommy hung up he stopped leaving messages for her a week ago.  
  
Tommy? What are you doing up? You need sleep. a very pregnant Kat said as she came down the stairs and entered into the living room.  
  
I'll go bed in a minute. Tommy said  
  
Kat just shrugged and went back upstairs.  
  
He was about to go back to bed when the bracelet that held a black gem on it went off.  
  
Doctor O., we're getting our butts kicked we could use some back up. The voice of Conner rang through the bracelet  
  
On my way. Tommy gave one last look around the room in the house he and Kimberly had and with a bitter sweet smile he said.  
  
You better be taken care of her Jason. DINO THUNDER POWER UP! Tommy was off to another battle against Mesogog.


	23. Let's Be Us Again

**I am sooo sorry that this took so long. At first I was waiting for some reviews. Then I forgot about it, then I got a major case of writers block but here it is the long awaited chapter. But before that I would like to Thank all of you great people who reviewed and answer a lot of question before I get any death threats please read the review responses as they will answer any questions you might have.**

rembrandt - No it's not the end. This story has a long way to go before the end. But the end of the last chapter won't be explained or make any sense until the sequel. Thanks for reading!!!

PadFootCc - I can't tell you why. But Tommy is not with Kat she is just in his house. Laughs evilly

StarLight63 - Sorry no sequel till this stories over. Hope you keep reading and reviewing the reviews is what keeps me going.

IsabellaPaige - Sorry I confused you. Glad your still reading if you have any questions on any parts but the last part of the last chapter please feel free to ask.

wickedmisty - **Thank you so much! I have had this story stuck in my head since MMPR first aired, but didn't have the talent, internet, or place to put it once I wrote it till now. Although I see one other person posted I story kinda semi- little bit like this here. So I guess I'm a trend setter. Happy Dance Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

Zee - Thank you so much! I'm glad your still with me and this story.

Regan - Glad you liked sorry the update took so long the next chapter won't take as long to post.

Mrs. Son (AND) baseballmomok - Welcome you two to my insanity and dumping ground for any and all ideas that pop into my head. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

Keep the reviews coming! They remind me to update. Hope you all enjoy and if I don't post till after Thanksgiving. HAVE A GREAT THANKSGIVING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

We'll be there in a minute Danny Tommy said as he grabbed Kimberly's hand.

I don't think that would be... Danny started

It's okay Danny. Kimberly said

Danny walked back in, he gave once last glance over his shoulder at the two. Kimberly and Tommy stood there for a moment as multicolored lights disappeared into the sky.

Kimberly notice that her sword too, had disappeared right after her Altarian form did. She couldn't help but bitterly think to herself. _Everything eventually disappears.'  
_  
Kimberly started until Tommy's lips pushed into hers.

Her arms instinctively went around his neck. Tommy slowly broke the kiss but kept his arms tightly around Kimberly. The sun setting behind them casted a golden glow around the two of them. If a person were to just take a quick glance at the couple they would swear that they were glowing with power and love.

Kim I love you. I let you go once, I've thought that I had lost you more times than I ever wanted to remember. I'm not going to leave you or let you leave me ever again. We are and always have been in this together. I may not know the whole story of what's going on with you, but I'm going to be here to find out how our story ends and I promise it will end happily ever after. Tommy said gently.

He took one arm from around her waist to to stroke her face and make her look at him in the eyes, while he kept his other arm securely around her and tightening his grip on her a little more. He didn't want her to walk away from him. He needed to make her understand that he was never going to let her go again without a fight, but he also knew that making her understand it was going to be a fight all in it's self.

Tommy there is no such thing as happily ever after.Kimberly when will you learn we are the exception to ever rule. Besides when you live everyday with you all of your heart then you can live happily ever after even if it's only for a short time. Tommy said.

Before Kimberly could get another word out. Tommy kissed her again.

Raymond cleared his throat to get their attention.

Raymond, uh Hi... We were just...I know, Danny said you weren't feeling well. The limo driver hasn't returned yet but Danny offered his car so Tommy may take you home.

Raymond knew it was a lie about Kimberly not feeling well, but he learned along time ago with Kimberly it was better not to ask questions just let her do what she needed to do.

Thank you Raymond. Kimberly said softly.

You two go ahead and get going. I don't want to see or hear from either of you until next week, when we have the press junket at Storm Chargers. Think of this as a vacation, for you two to get to know each other again. Thomas I expect you to take very good care of her for me.Don't worry Raymond, I will. I don't plan on taking my eyes off her for a very long time. Tommy said with a sly smile.

He tightened his grip around Kimberly's waist. Raymond just nodded and went back into the party. Danny came out a few seconds later.

Here are my keys,... Danny started to hand over the keys.

Kimberly was about to take them, but Danny lifted his hand keeping the keys out of her reach.

... Tommy. Danny finished making sure that Tommy was the one with them.

Thanks, Danny. Tommy says great fully.

Danny watched as they walked off towards his car. He couldn't help but notice Tommy's arm tightly around Kimberly's waist, and the scared look in Kimberly's eyes as they left. Danny just shook his head at the two of them.

About damn time they got it together. Andros said stepping out of the shadows.

I know what you mean. Promise me you'll let me know how she is after the talk. Danny said turning to his cousin.

I will but their talk is the only talk she has to worry about. Billy thought it best not to put her through it again with all the rangers. Andros said with a knowing smile.

Again? What do you have up your sleeve cuz? Danny asked

Andros just smiled then in a flash of red light he was gone. Danny re-entered the party, wondering just what Andros was planning or had done _for_ the two of them.

Kimberly's house

Billy asked as Andros appeared in the middle of Kimberly's living room.

They're on their way home, but it will take a while. Andros said with a grin.

How'd it go? Andros asked.

Well after the yelling and crying we got Rocky to understand that he could eat after I had told them what was going on with Kimberly. Billy said with a smirk.

Then it all went better than I thought it would. They feel bad, and are scared for her since she went though all of it practically alone. Billy said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Kimberly won't be happy with us. You know that right? Andros said

He and Billy made their way to the kitchen, where Rocky was stuffing his face.

When is she ever? Billy asked

I guess in a way we're just living up to her expectations. Andros added trying his hardest to justify what they were doing.

Ever thought about becoming a lawyer? Billy asked

Nope, don't like suits. Okay guys let's get out of here, before Kimberly comes home and kills us.What what do you mean us. Nah I think it more of before she kills you. Zack said pointing at Andros and Billy.

Danny's car

Tommy and Kimberly had been driving for a while and were almost to Kimberly's home neither one said anything the whole trip. Tommy pulled onto the back road that led to Kimberly's house. When he pulled off to the side of the road he turned off the car and they both sat in silence for a while.

_Tell me what I have to do tonight  
Cause I'd do anything to make it right  
Let's be us again_

So... Where do you want me to start? Kimberly asked breaking the silence.

I don't know. Do you want to wait for the others to be with us? I just wanted to make sure you're okay.I guess...

Tommy took that as the answer to both questions and went to start the car again but it wouldn't start.

Uh... Kimberly I think we're out of gas.No way, Tommy I didn't fall for that line the first time you used it, and I'm not falling for it now. Kimberly said with a coy smile.

Kim, trust me I'm not joking.

To prove his point he tried to start the car again.

Okay, so I guess we walk. Kimberly said getting out of the car.

Kimberly are you crazy? We can't walk in the dark we should just teleport. Then we can talk and work everything out. Tommy said getting out of the car too.

Tommy, we can't teleport these woods have forest rangers. Plus I kinda made it so no one could teleport anywhere near the house.

_Sorry for the way I lost my head  
I don't know why I said the things I said  
Let's be us again _

Have you always been this paranoid or is this something new? Tommy asked her the same question she had asked him just a few days ago.

Well excuse me if I wanted to make sure I didn't screw up anymore lives. Kimberly said as she started to walk away from the car.

Tommy stood there for a moment completely astonished by her outburst. Kimberly was always so calm on the outside even if she wasn't on the inside. Seeing her actually lose her temper, especially with him, just left him twisting inside. He could help but wonder what had happened to her that has made her change so much. 

Kimberly, wait up PLEASE! Tommy called as he ran to catch up with her.

Kimberly just kept walking even though it was now dark the sky was cloudless the moon gave enough light to see where she was going. Although once she got into the heart of the woods she wouldn't be able to get light from the moon but she would deal with that later.

Tommy shouted as he grabbed her arm.

_Here I stand  
With everything to lose  
And all I know is  
I don't wanna ever see the end _

He gently spun her around so that she was facing him. Tommy's heart broke at the sight of her shaking with tears in her eyes.

I'm so sorry Tommy. I try to control my temper. I try, I really, really do. But sometimes I can feel some hate and anger in me and I can't help it. I don't want to turn into her I don't. Because if I do even if I give in a little you'll hate me the way you hate her. Kimberly cried and buried herself into his chest.

Hey, hey, hey, Kimberly... Beautiful. Tommy said softly, trying to draw her attention towards him and his words.

It was successful and she looked up with watery eyes.

How can I get it through that pretty head of yours I never could hate you. I love you so much it hurts. I'd do anything and everything in my power to protect you. To make you feel as safe and as loved as you make me feel. I love how you can make anyone smile no matter what. I love the way you never give up on people. How you never gave up on me, and how push me to greatness. You bring out the best in me and for that I love you more that life itself.

_Baby please I'm reaching out for you  
Won't you open up your heart  
And let me come back in  
Let's be us again  
_  
Tommy you make me sound like... like I just this pure and perfect thing, and I'm anything but.You're wrong you're my beautiful angel my saving grace. Kimberly it's not how you see yourself, but how we, the rangers see you. No matter what your still our Kimberly. I saw her tonight. You were brave, strong, and able to keep a cool head after what ever had happened to you inside that dimensional rip.

_Look at me,  
I'm way past pride  
Isn't there some way that we can try  
To be us again  
_  
What did happen when you went into it? Tommy asked

I saw the future. I future without us together.Let me guess it was bad. I was bad? Tommy asked

How did...The only time I saw that look in your eyes was when you confronted me in the youth center about being the green ranger. I never wanted to see that look again, so full of pain, and anguish. Tommy said pulling her closer to him. __

Even if it takes awhile  
I'll wait right here until I see that smile  
That says we're us again  
  
After a few minutes of the standing in each others arms, Kimberly gentle started to pull away.

Can't you see it Kimberly? I can't be without you, and if I am then I'm a total screw up.Tommy you could never be a total screw up.

_And here I stand  
With everything to lose  
And all I know is  
I don't ever wanna see the end  
_  
Beautiful without I would be. I'm tired of talking around in circles with you. I don't want to be without you ever again we have spent way to much time away from each other and I'm not letting that much time get between us again. You're not getting rid of me and that's final! Tommy said __

Baby please  
I'm reaching out for you  
Won't you open up your heart  
And let me come back in  
  
I wish I could believe you Tommy, I really want to but I can't. I've been through and done way to much. I don't deserve what your offering me. Kimberly said softly as she turned her back to him.

It was killing her. He was killing her, she had spent so much time building up the walls around her. Then he comes back into her life and in the matter of a few days he tore down the walls that took years to build._  
_  
_Let's be us _

_Baby, baby what would I do  
Can't imagine life without you_

Kimberly what are you so afraid of? Tommy asked

He knew if he could just get her to admit what she was hiding from he could finally convince her that all of her fears are for nothing.  
_  
Here I stand with everything to lose  
And all I know is  
I don't wanna ever see the end  
_  
Of you changing your mind or worse. Kimberly said softly.

Tommy wrapped his arms around Kimberly's waist.

Do you know what I'm most afraid of? Tommy asked

Kimberly just shook her head. Even though it was dark she knew he could feel the motion of her head.

I'm scared to death of losing you one more time. I couldn't put myself in this position if I thought I would you lose you, it would kill me if I lost you one more time.

_Baby please  
I'm reaching out for you  
Won't you open up your heart  
And let me come back in  
_  
Don't say that Tommy.Say what? Kimberly what's holding you back from accepting us please tell me.Tommy, Trini's dead! She's dead because I let her in. I told her everything, she promised she'd be here with me when I told you guys then she died. Because I wasn't good enough, I couldn't protect her. I'm the reason she's dead.

_Here I am  
I'm reaching out for you  
So won't you open up your heart  
And let me come back in  
_  
No, Kimberly. She didn't die because of you. Besides when we became rangers we all knew what could happen. If anyone is to blame it's me, I let her go. I let her go, against my better judgment. Kim just because you let someone in doesn't mean their going to die. We all die, but would you rather live knowing you were with the people you loved while they were here instead of pushing them away. You can't protect us all the time. As much as I hate to admit it but , it's just like I can't protect you all them time. You know if you don't let us back in you'll regret it, we'll regret it. Tommy said sharply.

_Let's be us again  
_  
Kim we've tried starting over, and that didn't work.I know. Kimberly said softly she knew what was coming it always came when she became close to somebody.

How she hated goodbyes.

_Let's be us again _

Tommy started softly as he turned her around to face him.

Let's be us again. Tommy said cupping her chin in his hand so she was looking him in the eyes.

I don't think I remember how.Then let me show you. Tommy pulled her close and leaned in for a kiss.

Let's be us again. Kimberly said softly as she pulled away.

With Tommy's hand in hers she started to pull him into the woods.

Kim once we get deeper into the woods we won't be able to see. Let's just call the others and have them pick us up.Okay, Jason, Billy come in. Kimberly said into her communicator only to receive a annoying set of beeps that indicated her communicator wasn't working.

Maybe you hit it in the fight? Let me try mine. Tommy started but got the same beeps from his.

Tommy what are the chances of this happening?Well considering it's us I'd say... Kimberly rolled her eyes

He asked innocently

Don't you get it we've been set up! They set this all up, I bet Danny was in on it.But why?Because it affected the group. Kimberly said

What's that mean? Kimberly is the more your not telling me?Billy and Andros know, and I mean they know everything. Adam knows a little bit but I'm sure by know Billy and Andros have to him and the others everything.How long have they known?Adam since right before William's goodbye party. Billy knew when I land on Aquitar, Andros shortly after that. Let's get going and I'll tell you everything on the way.Tell me now and we'll wait here for the others or until day light. We can't walk in the dark at least with out flashlights.We won't need flashlights.

Kimberly closed her eyes, and cupped her hands together as if she was holding something small. Her hands started to glow ink and soon there was a small pink ball of light floating before her and Tommy giving off a great deal of light.

How did you do that?Tommy, I'm a witch.I know you can be a little mood sometimes but... OW! Tommy was cut off by Kimberly smacking him.

He turned to her and Kimberly thought he was going to yell and scream at her, she closed her eyes and tried to hardened herself. No yelling or screaming came from Tommy. She was about to open her eye when she felt him kissing her, and pulling her into him.

What was that for? Kimberly asked when they broke apart.

For being you. Tommy kept Kimberly's hand in his as they started to walk.

The pink ball of light stayed about a foot in front of them.

I guess it all started about 11,000 years ago, when Rita was good and about to become the ruler of Altar. She and her wizard traveled through time and space, so she could learn what she need to learn about becoming a good ruler.Rita good, and ruler of Altar?I never said she was the ruler she was going to be. Now don't interrupt I don't think I can do this without interruptions.

Tommy nodded and remained quite.

Her wizard was good too. Anyway she came to our planet in the late 21st century. She fell in love with who ever my father is. She won't tell me, she says it for me to find out. I think she doesn't remember or doesn't know, but anyway. When she left she had to idea that she was pregnant. Shortly after she had gone back to her own time and planet. It was put under attack by Master Vile. I know we all thought she was his daughter but she not at least not biologically. When a person becomes evil they need a parent. Master Vile gave her a choice become evil or have her planet destroyed. She choose to become evil. After a while she was almost complete evil, but there was something stopping her from becoming totally evil. Kimberly stopped talking and walking she stared into space for a few moments.

It was you wasn't it? Tommy asked softly

Yeah, she didn't want to tell Master Vile, because he would have killed me. So she gave that last of goodness to me at birth and before the evil could totally over take her, she told her wizard to take me to another time and planet so that she couldn't find me. He took me to either earth in the year 1981. The place and year that I would have been born if she had stayed with her lover, I was only a few minutes old by the time we had arrived. The wizard couldn't find my father so he left me. When he returned Rita was totally evil and demand to know where I was. When he wouldn't she turned him into the Wizard of Deception, she figured if she turned him evil he would tell her. Her plan surprisingly backfired, it took away any and all memories of being good and along with it where I was. A hundred years later Zordon trapped her in the dumpster and from there I'm sure you know or at least can put together the rest. Kimberly finished, they were almost to her house.

She shivered slightly from not only the confession she had just made to Tommy, but from the cold too. Tommy took his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders.

I just have a few questions. Why did Rita want to know where you were and how did you find out about all of this?There is a prophecy, a child born from evil was to be born on the side of good. Her child with the knight of hope and light will create the ultimate weapon against evil. I'm the child in the prophecy. As for how I know, Zordon told me most of it. After I found out I was adopted, I went to him for help. He told me he knew, he and Alpha one day while looking over my DNA from when Kat stole my power coin discovered my DNA wasn't totally human and they were able to put two and two together. Zordon sent me on a vision quest type thing to find out who my mother was, he wouldn't tell me. That's how I learned to control my powers from people I meant on the way, Billy join me after I went Aquitar, Andros after I went to KO39. That's where Rita is, she's in a prison willing serving her time for the crimes she committed. Right after I talked to her Andros told us of the war on Altar. That was the first time I took on my Altarian Warrior form. In the heat of battle I could call upon it for more strength, kinda like morphing. Tonight was the first time I could do it before a battle had even begun. Kimberly finished right as they reached her home.

They both stopped walking. Tommy just looked at her no signs of emotion showing on his face.


	24. Third Times A Charm

**Okay I know some of you are probably looking at the songs that I use and are asking yourselves _What kind of screwed up tasted in music does she have_. Okay some of you may not be asking yourselves that. Anyway I'm starting out with song lyrics and some flashbacks. Sorry it's the easiest way to write myself out of the hole I seem to keep writing myself into. Thank you everyone who reviewed and who read but didn't review. I hope you all enjoy, I promise there will be more action in this story, it won't be all this angst and romance that has been in the past few chapters. Anyway on with the story.**

Kimberly laid in bed looking up at the ceiling. Tommy's arms were tightly around her bare waist, she went to roll over, only to find that Tommy's grip on her got tighter if she tried to move. Kimberly gave up trying to leave the bed for a few minutes and listened to her radio playing softly in the background. She still wondered how Raymond got her single to be played in regular rotation on the radio. Funny how the song was so perfect right now. She wrote it after a dream she had, had one night. The more she thought about the dream and how it had played out like the last part of the night she wondered if it was more than a dream. She was still learning about her powers and kept getting new ones before she finished getting the hang of another one. She grabbed a pillow and slipped it under Tommy's arm as she got out of bed. She pulled on the shirt that she had _borrowed_ as she called it from Tommy, right before she left for Florida. So many things were running through her mind but her mind kept coming back to him and that look.**  
**_  
Do you see me like I see you  
Do you hear me when I speak of you  
Do you feel me when I'm loving you  
Do you see me because I see you  
_  
That look, God how I use to fear that look, some part of me still fears that look. I have only seen that look directed at me once before in darker... greener times, it nearly meant the end of the Power Rangers and literally the world as we knew it. A look that I have tried to hide behind, why I may never know but that look always made me feel stronger when he gave it to Rita and Zedd... Ha Rita and Zedd more like mommy dearest and step daddy, but when he gave that look to me it made me feel so small and weak like he was in my head constantly giving me it in my minds eye. Maybe that's it, maybe I hid behind it cause, he is the only one able of giving that look. The look that still sends shivers down my spine, maybe that's why I try to hide behind it, because of him. Could it be that it made me feel closer to him?' Kimberly thought to herself as she stood in front of her open window.

Tommy half woke up and reached for Kimberly to pull her closer as a gently breeze came through the room, sending a small chill up his bare back. He kept reaching until he realized she wasn't there.

The memories of that night still playing in both their minds at that same moment as both wondered what the other one was thinking about.

_Flashback_

Kimberly had, had enough silence for one night. So she did the one thing she had wanted to do since Tommy showed up back in her life. She kissed him. It wasn't a slow soft kiss like Tommy was use to, it was hard, passionate, full of fire and lust, she had never kissed Tommy like that before. It wasn't the innocent kisses that they gave each other before, this was a kiss of lovers... of adults, she wanted to make sure he knew that she wasn't they bubble gum mallrat that she use to be. She want him to know she had grown into a woman, a woman that was no longer shy or intimated by her looks or relationships.

She finally broke the kiss and walked into the house. Tommy stood outside for a few minutes, Kimberly leaving after that without so much as a word had startled him down to his core. He excepted her to cry, to get angry, slap him for not doing it first, he thought she'd do something other than just silently walk away. As soon as Tommy got his sense back, he went into the house. The instant he opened the door, he was almost deafened by the music that was blasting.

Tommy called out.

What? I'm going to kill those guys as soon as I find them. Do you know where they are? Kimberly asked as she appeared from of one room and disappeared into another.

No. Kimberly, will you stop... Please? Tommy said grabbing her arm as she went to pass him again.

Tommy, I have things to do.They can wait. Tommy stated flatly.

Before Kimberly could get another word out Tommy pressed his lips against her.

_End Of Flashback_

That was the beginning of an interest night. Kimberly still can't recall just how they got upstairs, or how Tommy and her got into bed. Not that she was complaining. They had done stuff that night she only dreamed of doing with Tommy, then they talked. Well... she talked Tommy listened, why was she only able to willingly and openly give herself and her heart to him? Soon after that thought they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Not again. Tommy muttered to himself.

He sat up to see Kimberly standing in front of the window the breeze playing with his old green plaid shirt that he thought he had lost years ago. The moon shined in through the window lighting Kimberly's face enough for Tommy to see her face with a look that meant she was deep in thought. Tommy pulled on his pants that were careless tossed on the floor once he and Kimberly had reached her bedroom.

_But it's goodbye goodbye goodbye goodbye goodbye goodbye again_

A quarter for your thoughts? Tommy said as he ran the tips of his fingers down her arm.

His one arm wrapped around her waist pulling her back into his chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

Kimberly jumped at his touch. She thought he was still sound asleep.

I thought it was a penny.Normally it is... Tommy started warmly.

But considering the weighty thoughts you have been indulging in, I thought it best to offer you a bit more.You should stick with the pennies it will be cheaper in the long run. Kimberly said softly.

Where were you just now?

Kimberly continued to stare out the window with a bitter sweet smile playing on her lips.

_I saw your world from the side  
A simple glimpse of the pleasures you pride  
Now it's back to my own reality  
I wish you could see me_

_Flashback_

Kimberly ran her hand over the glass case that held Tommy's white ranger uniform. She noticed her former suit was right beside his.

Always side by side in uniform. She whispered to herself as memories of them always being side by side in battle and in life played through her head.

Kimberly I know this is hard to take in right now but time is of the importance. If you do not leave soon, you might lose your powers. Alpha Five said from his position at the control board.

Why now, why me?I'm sorry Kimberly, but you need to be trained and I can not train you.ZORDON! Stop with the run around why can't you give me a straight answer? Kimberly shouted in anger.

She was shaking she had never yelled at Zordon before, but it felt strangely good to be able to yell at him. Zordon's voice continued to boom through the Command Center but his words never made it to Kimberly's mind she was to lost in the thought of having to tell Tommy what was going on.

_But it's goodbye goodbye goodbye goodbye goodbye goodbye again_

Can I at least say goodbye to them? Kimberly asked in a small voice.

Of course, we will teleport you back to you apartment to gather your things first.

Kimberly disappeared in a pink light as soon as Zordon's voice boomed the command to teleport to Alpha.

_He chases the snow while I chase my dreams  
So my life just got cold_

Kimberly teleported back a few hours later. She had went out and bought new things for her trip. All of it black, she couldn't wear pink anymore that was her color when she was with Tommy. She had read Tommy's letter when she was back at her apartment it arrived that afternoon but she didn't get a chance to read it till then.

Shall we contact the rangers for you Kimberly? Alpha asked

Kimberly's voice was cold and hard.

They have enough to worry about I don't want them to know. Zordon, Alpha please promise me no matter what you hear or even if they ask about me you will not tell them anything.Can I just see Tommy in the viewing globe before I go? She asked turning to the viewing globe.

As you wish, Kimberly. Alpha said his voice low he couldn't figure out why Kimberly had changed her mind.

Kimberly looked into the viewing globe and there was Tommy playing in the snow with another girl. Kimberly's heart couldn't take it anymore.

I'm ready.__

Dancing alone in the dark it always seems  
To be with him is to be bold

It had been months since Kimberly had seen Tommy that fated day in the viewing globe. Yet the same dream replayed in her head ever night. Him and Kat dancing, some how just some how she knew it wasn't a dream. She closed her eyes as she heard Billy opening the door to check on her like he did every night since she meant up with him on Aquitar. She never told him about the dreams or that she saw what she saw that day. It was for the best, she couldn't relive that pain.

_Cause it's goodbye goodbye goodbye goodbye goodbye goodbye again_

_Cause it's goodbye goodbye goodbye goodbye goodbye goodbye again_

_And again and again and again  
_  
I have said good bye to you three times. You know that? Tommy questioned not sure where she was heading with that comment.

Yeah when you lost your green ranger powers permanently, I thought I would never see you again.And I came back to you... for you Tommy whispered the last part softly in her ear.

When I left the Power Rangers to go to Florida.I never stopped loving you after that, I was so proud of you even though I thought... his voice drifted off.

And when I went on my quest for my powers. You may not have heard me but I said it.And we're back together again now and forever.I guess third time really is a charm.Come on let's get back to bed you look exhausted. She answers simply.

Kimberly laid her head his shoulder, her blue eyes looking up at him. She was trying to figure out if he liked the changes in her outer appearance and what she had become on the inside. It's times like this she wished she knew all of her powers and that they were developed to their full potential. Tommy caught her eyes and gave her a warm yet tired smile.

She let his smile and the warm look in his eyes calm her mind like it always did when they were teenagers, maybe just maybe she really could go back to being how she use to be. She knew Tommy was the key he always was and hopefully always would be. She let her thoughts run away with her as Tommy pulled her closer. His eyes shutting slowly, his breath shallow yet steady.

Amazing what a kiss can do. Okay, everything that happened after the kiss is probably more like it. Either way, I'm letting myself get pulled away from the moment. I need to treasure this. I'm only going to work myself up and never fall asleep.' Kimberly thought as she continued to watch Tommy sleep.

Kimberly could hardly sleep some nights, the dreams became to much at times, just like her first day back at her home when she threw a lightning ball at the wall. She was happy when she had learned how to fix simply things with her powers or else her room back in Wellington would have been completely destroyed long ago. Sometime she thought that there might still be a Sen Zruda still hiding in her, laying in wait for the perfect time to try to take her over. Billy had ran numerous test on her and assured her that they were all destroyed, but some how it seemed that they never left.

Tommy muttered in his sleep. She could tell he was dreaming of their days as rangers. As he kept murmuring he pulled her closer. His heart was pounding she could feel it, she doubted she could do anything about it and decided to let his dream run it's course.

We both chose this, not just each other, but a life away from the Power Rangers. Even though we still have so much fighting to do, just let it go for one night Tommy, we don't need to fight anymore tonight. Kimberly whispered.

Now is a time of calm,I have to keep reminding myself. Why did I want to fight it, why was I determined to push him away. I guess I could only blame it on old habits, hanging on for dear life, when my life seemed to be upside down.' Kimberly thought to herself.

Kimberly moved herself so she was pressed against him as much as possible. He stirred from the movement, and let out a snort. Kimberly stifled her laughter, she would have to tease him about it in the morning. She looked at him a minute more before she too began to shut her eyes.

She was almost asleep but as if on cue, a crash from outside the bedroom. Kimberly jerked her eyes wide open and could see something green pass her open widow.

Do you make it a habit to sneak into women's bedrooms? Kimberly hissed out in a harsh whisper.

We need to talk. The Green Ninja Ranger said in a even tone.

Even though he had his helmet on Kimberly could tell his jaw was clenched. Kimberly got out of bed carefully to keep Tommy shirt at the proper length.

Can I at least get dressed? Kimberly asked as she walked to her closet and grabbed some cloths.

She didn't even wait for him to answer she walked right past him. Before she disappeared into the bathroom, she turned to him.

I'd wait downstairs if I were you. I wouldn't want to be in your position if he wakes up and finds you here.

Kimberly then disappeared into the bathroom, leaving a very confused green ranger. He decided it would be best if he didn't let the man in bed see him there, so he left the room choosing to wait in the hallway instead of going downstairs incase she tried something. Soft beeps could be heard from his wrist.

Go for green ranger.Have you found her yet? A voice ranger out

Yeah dad, I'm still not comfortable keeping this from the other rangers though.It is not necessary to alarm them if it turns out to be nothing they and you have enough on your plate. The only reason I agreed to let you go is so that you may find the peace you need to fulfill your ranger duties.Okay I get it.Do you always talk to yourself? Kimberly asked as she appeared in the doorway.

Shutting the door softly for fear of waking Tommy. She started to go down the steps, the green ranger close behind her.

Where are... she broke him off mid-sentence.

The green ranger continued to follow her until she lead him outside the house and into the back yard that was nothing but woods.

I think we've gone far enough. He said as he grabbed her arm.

Kimberly's instincts kicked in and she easily flipped him with a little help from her powers.

I want to take a walk. If you want answers you'll just have to try and keep up. Kimberly said as she stomped off into the woods.

The morning sun peeking through the sky and casting a peach and orange glow all around the woods. After a few minutes the green ranger caught up with her.

You can drop your ranger form I know who you are Cam. Kimberly said as he step in pace with her.

Who are you? He asked still in ranger form

A friend.How do you know about me and what was with Lothor calling you niece? Cam waited for the answers patiently.

I think it's best if you just forget me for now. I promise you, soon all your question will be answered but not right now.

Back at the House

TOMMY! KIMBERLY! Jason yelled as he bursted into the house.

The other rangers close on his heels. Each one going for a different room as Jason ran upstairs.

TOMMY! KIMBERLY! Jason yelled out again.

Tommy asked as he emerged for the bedroom showered and dressed.

Where's Kimberly?I don't know down stairs I guess the shirt she was wearing last night was on the chair and the bathroom light was left on so I assumed she was downstairs getting coffee or something. Why what's going on? Tommy asked.

He was worried at the way Jason kept looking at him and they way he was shouting their names.

Let's see if she's downstairs then I'll explain everything. Jason practically ran downstairs with Tommy close behind.

Any sign of her? He asked the rangers that were gathered in the living room.

No, but there is some new information coming in. Rocky said as he turned to the TV.

Once again topping this mornings new, actress Kimberly Hart was apparently found badly beaten early this morning just outside of the woods near her home in Reefside. Details are still sketch and police have not confirmed if it was the actress who is best know for her role as Star in the TV show The Tribe which is filmed in Wellington. The reported paused for a moment and turned the page of the paper she was reading.

Though it has not been confirmed if it was Kimberly Hart that was found the hospital has released a statement saying that the young woman who fits Kimberly Hart's description is in intensive surgery and once she is out will be moved to intensive care. The doctors are doubtfully that she will recover from the injuries that she has sustained. Stay tune and we will continue to give you up to date information as it comes in. If you have information that may help the police please call are toll free hotline that is flashing at the bottom of your screen. Again... The reporter disappeared from the screen as Rocky turned off the TV.


	25. Where Are You Now

No, it's not Kimberly, it can't be. She was just in bed with me, not more than an hour ago. Tommy said shaking his head.

Tommy, even if it is Kimberly she has an incredible healing ability from her powers. We won't lose her. Billy said not sure if he was trying to convince Tommy or himself.

_Meanwhile Out in the woods_

I believe that's for you. Kimberly said as she heard a series of beeps coming from the Green Rangers arm.

Go for Green Ranger.Green Ranger? Since when have we been so formal? The voice on the other end asked.

Since I'm in mixed company. The Green Ranger nearly hissed, turning his back on Kimberly.

Whoa, okay down boy. We need your help kicking some Kelzak butt.On my way. He turned to say something but Kimberly was already gone.

_Back at the House_

Okay Tommy, don't panic this is Kimberly we're talking about. After what happened at the studio and last night I'm sure she would be on guard, I mean it's not like she would just walk up to a stranger... Jason started.

That's it! Billy practically screamed out.

Tommy yelled.

In the mornings after the battle Kimberly would always go for walks in the woods on Altar.Billy get to the point.Well if she has not been able to reach her Altarian form since then. It would be conceivable that her old behavioral patterns would resume since last night she was able to achieve a level of control that she has not had, it is probable that she would resume a habit such as taking a walk even if it is just subconscious.Do you come with subtitles? Rocky asked trying to lighten the mood.

Billy I don't know maybe some of us should go to the hospital. While the others look around for her. Adam finally spoke up

_ Back outside_

Another set a beeps filled the silence, this time Kimberly was able to recognize them.

I read you Alpha.Kimberly you must get back to your house now.Alpha what's going on? You never contact me unless... Oh no! Kimberly broke into a straight run.

Kimberly's heart was beating so hard she thought it was going to burst through her chest. Millions of thoughts running through her mind, but one thought kept screaming the loudest in her head and that was just to run.

Kimberly saw the front of her house and she moved even faster.

_Almost there.'_ Kimberly's mind screamed.

She had just reached the door when it swung open violently. Both Kimberly and Tommy just stood there for a moment staring at each other. Until Tommy reached out and grabbed her. He was holding her close to his chest, as he pulled her into the house.

I found her! Rocky called out.

Tommy I still need my internal organs. Kimberly wheezed out.

Tommy pushed Kimberly away from him but kept his hands firmly on her shoulders. While he looked at her up and down.

Are you okay? Where were you? Are you hurt? You feel anything out of normal or weird ? Tommy practically said all in one breathe

Yeah, a weird sensation... like I'm in the room with a total fruitcake! Kimberly said as she pushed Tommy's hands off her shoulders.

You two I'm going to kill. She said as she started to make her way to Billy and Adam.

Jason said letting his voice drop.

What's wrong?Maybe you should see for yourself. Rocky took Kimberly's hand and pulled her towards the television.

With a soft click the television came on. If it wasn't for the fact that the room was now filling up with all the rangers that were in town Kimberly would have collapsed to the ground, but there wasn't enough room to breathe let only collapse.

Kimberly maybe you should sit down. Tommy said as he gentle pulled her towards her couch.

No. We need to get to the hospital. Kimberly stated flatly.

I said no. Now either you're coming with me or staying behind. None of you can say or do anything to stop me.Your right Kimberly. But we need a plan, we can't just go in there like rangers. The press probably has the whole place surrounded. Andros said coming to stand in front of Kimberly.

Plus we need to let Raymond know that it isn't you in there fighting for your life. Tommy said putting his arm protectively around Kimberly's shoulders.

Okay, fine your right. Adam, Billy you two go talk to everyone who needs to know what's going on and only those who absolutely need to. Rocky, Aisha, Zack, hang close to the reports find out what they know, try to talk to the police too, but keep it all low key. Zhane, Andros I'm sure you two know what to do.

The two men shook their heads and were gone in a flash of red and silver lights. Leaving the rest of the rangers confused but before for anyone could vocalize their confusion, Kimberly turned to the rest of the space rangers.

You guys if you're up to I could use a small distraction till I can get into the hospital.What about Jason and I Tommy asked after the space rangers nodded in agreement with Kimberly's plan.

You two are going in with me. I need you two to cover my back while I sneak in.

And with that the rangers were on their way to the local hospital. Kimberly took a deep breath as she saw the hospital from the alley way she was hiding in.

Okay the space rangers are in place. Jason said

I still don't understand how no one remembers them. They revealed themselves in their final battle it was all over the news, it's almost like... Tommy started.

Like what? Jason asked not understanding way Tommy had just trailed off.

Like magic. Tommy said eyeing Kimberly.

Kimberly asked innocently as she batted her eye lashes.

We will be talking about that later. Tommy said firmly but his eyes held a gentleness that only Kimberly saw.

Why do I have a feeling that you'll be saying that for years to come... Okay the reports are distracted let's go.

The three ran to the back door of the hospital.

Great it's locked and you need a id card to unlock it. Jason said as he tried the handle, though he knew it wouldn't open.

I wouldn't have said this door if I couldn't get us in. Kimberly said as she stepped up and waved her hand over the digital lock once.

The light went from red to green and the door opened slightly as it unlocked. Kimberly pulled the door open and looked at the two men standing behind her.

I know, I know. We'll be talking about this later. Kimberly said as she ushered the guys in.

The door shut silently behind them, encasing them in complete darkness.

How about some light? Tommy asked.

Jason was about to make a smart ass comment about pulling a flash light from a certain ex-leaders butt. When Kimberly produced a small ball of light like she had done the night before.

Show us the door. She whispered to the ball floating in her hands.

The ball started to float away from her at a slow pace. The three followed it silently... well almost silently.

OW! Shit, Kim I'm glad you can do that and all but you think you could make it brighter? Jason asked as he rubbed his now sore knee.

And do you think you could keep it down? You can come out Kimberly it's only me. Danny said as he flicked on the light.

Kimberly came out from behind a storage cabinet.

Scare the hell out of us why don't you?Well it's better than putting it into you. Danny said walking over to her and pulling her into a tight hug.

I was so scared. I thought we might lose you. Danny whispered in her ear.

You still might if Andros and Zhane fail. She whispered back.

Danny just nodded.

Come on Raymond's here and is worried sick they won't tell anyone anything the girl is still in surgery. Danny said leading the trio out of the room.

Danny asked softly as he came up behind the man that was a father figure to everyone.

Kimberly saw Raymond from the side she had never seen him look so old. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the vibrations coming from her hip.

We can't find Danny or Raymond. The police are on their way up to let him know it isn't you in there plus they have some questions for you. Billy's voice came through the other end.

I think it best if I break the news to him. He won't believe it unless he sees it. Kimberly said and then hung up.

Danny was still talking to Raymond. Jason had gone off to find a nurse and to get coffee, and Tommy was practically glued to Kimberly's side. Kimberly started to walk towards Raymond with Tommy beside her. His hand holding hers tightly, his eyes scanning the room for an threats or reporters. Finally they were behind Raymond. Kimberly wasn't sure how to let Raymond know she was there, but that decision was taken out of her hands by Tommy.

I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to her. Tommy's voice was low as to not draw attention to them.

I know, I'm sure you did your best but... Any other words died as Raymond finish turning around.

He came face to face with the reason he had just aged twenty years in the three seconds it took for him to hear that she was in the hospital. Raymond just stood there in shock as he looked down at the girl that caused so much worry, and happiness in his life.

Maybe you should sit. Danny said noticing that Raymond looked about ready to collapse.

Danny and Kimberly helped Raymond into one of the chairs in the waiting room. Kimberly kneeled in front of him. Raymond placed his hand on her cheek carefully. Once his hand made contact with her skin he pulled it back as if he was just burned. Kimberly pulled him to her and gave him a hug. Whispering that she was okay and that everything was going to be fine. After about twenty minutes of silence, the police finally came in. They found Kimberly resting her head on Raymond's shoulder who was sound asleep from the emotional strain of the days events. Tommy and Jason were standing in front of them softly talking to each other.

Ms. Hart? one officer asked not sure if it was her or not.

Ms. Hart first I would like to say we are glad to see that you are unharmed. We do have several question for you and your bodyguards. If you would like we can ask them here or you could come down to the station a little later today.If you don't mind I'd rather come down to the station later I would like to find out what's going on and be here if anyone needs me.Of course Ms. Hart, but honestly unless you know the victim it really doesn't concern you. The other officer started.

You can just go back to life as normal. I'm sure there is a party or interview you should be getting ready for. He finished.

Kimberly was about to say something but Tommy's hand on her shoulder kept her from blasting him, verbal and maybe psychical out of the room.

Officer with all due respect Kimberly is involved and if that girl is laying in there because of this man then it does concern her.And if it wasn't him? The officer shot back, as he stared down Tommy.

Then I'll still be paying for her hospital bills. No matter what someone did that to her. She deserves to be treated to the best care available.

The one officer just walked off.

I'm sorry he use to work in hollywood and was brought down to work on your case Ms. Hart.Please call me Kimberly.Well he wasn't to happy and isn't use to people in your field being so compassionate. The officer finished and left to follow his partner out.

Excuse me, Mr. Thomas? A elderly nurse with a thick english accent asked.

He's asleep. May I help you? Kimberly asked while she started standing up.

Ms. Hart, I am assuming.

Kimberly just nodded.

It is good to see you safe, my granddaughter is a huge fan. You sent her a lovely bouquet of balloons while she was in here a few months back. Anyway we were able to find ID in the young woman's purse. She looks a lot like you, we found her Cloud 9 work id. Her name is Katharine Hillard. Do you know her? The nurse asked as Kimberly, Tommy and Jason went white from shock.


	26. It Was

**Sorry that this chapter took so long. I have been having to deal with a lot of things. My best friend is leaving her good for nothing husband. Plus a friend of mines. two daughters died. So I have been running around. I promise the next chapter will be much better than the last two. Please read and reply. Also the contest is still going so far LadySilverStar2 is in the lead. Hope you all enjoy. Please leave a review. Again sorry for the lateness and quality of this chapter. It will be getting better soon I promise.**

Kimberly sat back down, in what appeared to be slow motion but in fact she had sat down quite hard, and awoke the sleep form next to her.

What's going on? Raymond asked as he was jolted into reality.

The girl it was... it was Kat. Tommy said numbly.

She can have one visitor right now, if any of you would like to see her. The nurse said eyeing Kimberly carefully.

I would like to. Kimberly said as she noticed no one was saying anything.

Kimberly started to follow the nurse down the hall. She didn't look back at the the men behind her. Part of her was scared to look at Tommy, she didn't want to know what was going on through his mind. She hardly notice anything going on around her but she did see out of the corner of her eye that Tommy leaving the waiting room.

Now you can only stay for a few minutes and I must warn you she was beaten very badly. She is conscious but as soon as the pain killers start working they will put her back to sleep. She needs rest and a lot of peace if she is to get better. The nurse continued talking, but Kimberly tuned her out.

Finally they arrived at Kat's room. Kimberly watched the nurse leave after giving her a few comforting words. Kimberly took a deep breath and slowly pushed the door open. She walked into the dimly lighted room and sat in the chair next to Kat's bed.

Kat I'm so sorry. Kimberly said as she broke into tears.

Kat slowly turned her head to face the person that had just entered the room. She gave a glance at Kimberly then turned her head to look out the window. The curtains were closed but a small gap showed her part of the outside world.

Where's Tommy? came a small voice from the bed that didn't even sound like Kat.

I...I don't know. Kimberly said softly and honestly.

Well, if you see him, tell him I hate him! Kat said this time with the voice that belonged to the girl.

No. You can tell him when you get out of here. You can even kick his butt a few times for good measure. Kat said while giving a bitter laugh.

He didn't want you this time. He said I had to pay for hurting you. Kat finally said after a few seconds had past.

I don't remember, but he... Kat's voice trailed off as she gave into the pills that the doctors had given her.

Kimberly hissed out as she stood up.

Kimberly stood there watching Kat for a few seconds. No matter how Kimberly spun the thoughts in her head she knew that it was her fault that Kat was there. She raised her left hand and put it about a foot over Kat's head. Kimberly started to leave and a pink dust fell over Kat's body as Kimberly's hand trailed over her.

The door closed with a soft click and flashes of pink light filled the room, only a little bit of the light could be seen from under the door. Kimberly continued to walk past all the nurses and doctors running into Kat's room as alarms went off.

_She'll thank me later... okay maybe not.' _Kimberly thought with a bitter smile.

Kimberly made her way down the hall and went to the stairs. She needed time alone and didn't want to look Jason, Tommy and Raymond in the eyes just yet. She needed to figure out who knew about what had happened between Kat and her.

_I guess we guess our way through life  
How many times do we really know for sure  
I was just hoping for the best_

As Kimberly pushed the door leading from the steps to the outside world, she was glowing in pink light. The instant she felt the early morning sun touching her the pink glow was gone and there she stood. No one would even give her a second look her long blonde hair was now her natural mousy brown color. Her eyes went from blue to hazel with a hint of green. Her jeans and tee shirt remained but some how they just didn't look as good on her as before.__

Then I woke up in those lovin' arms of yours  
What I felt was unmistakable  
When I fell for you  
  
Kimberly found a bench in the sun, the reporters not more than twenty feet away from her. A few looked at her but just went back to talking on their phones or into the cameras. Without her blonde hair and blue eyes no one even bothered to pay attention to her. She saw Aisha and Zack talking to a reporter and Rocky was hanging close to another just listening to his cell phone conversation.

She couldn't believe just a few hours ago Tommy and her had just taken their relationship to the next step. Right now she should be in his arms, trying to find ways and reasons to never leave her bed. Not here dealing with all of this.

_It was real...it was magic  
It was calm...it was savage  
It was cool as a breeze  
It was warm to the touch  
It was never enough  
It was always too much  
It did all the things love does  
That's how I knew  
It was_

It was perfect. She sighed to herself.

Her mind was running through a list of people that she had pissed off enough that was capable of doing this. Then she realized it would be a shorter list if she just made a list of people who wouldn't do something like this. Then her thoughts turned to Tommy. What was he thinking, was it a mistake on both their parts. Last night was amazing but nothing in Kimberly's life right now lasted long. Especially the good things and anything else that has happened with Tommy.

With a heavy sigh she decided to stop thinking there were to many thoughts in her head that contradicted the other thoughts she had.

_Who thought that I could laugh so loud  
Then turn around and cry so many tears  
I used to have so many doubts  
But one by one you made them disappear  
What I found was unbelievable  
But I believe it's true  
_  
Tommy was walking around the outside of the hospital. Who ever had done this might be around, just to see if Kimberly showed up. He had already scared one of the male candy stripers, that was on his cell phone telling his friend that he saw the Kimberly Hart alive and well. Plus he just had to add how hot she was in person. Needless to say he won't be saying anything like that about Kimberly again. Tommy just had to laugh at the poor guys face when Tommy slammed him into the wall.

Tommy turned another corner and couldn't believe his eyes there was Kimberly just as he remembered her right before she left for the Pan Global's. He couldn't understand why the reports didn't take notice of her, had her appearance change so much that they couldn't recognize her now? He guessed her appearance never played into factor with his heart before. Then again the first time he saw her after she had run into him he didn't recognize her then but he knew deep down that there was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on until it was made clear that it was her.

_Man only Kimberly can make me smile when I should be mad at her. Maybe she put a spell on me. Where is Jason, I'm going to kill him.' _Tommy thought as he slowly walked towards Kimberly.

_It was real...it was magic  
It was calm...it was savage  
It was cool as a breeze  
It was warm to the touch  
It was never enough  
It was always too much  
It did all things love does  
That's how I knew  
It was  
_  
Tommy stopped a few feet away, he knew, she knew, he was there. He could see her body tense. So he stopped approaching her for a second. His heart was in his throat. All he could think about was her that morning standing in front of the window she had looked like an angel. Her guards were down so it was easy to surprise her when he had gone up behind her. He loved that he was still able to make her jump. He shook his head and chided himself. He shouldn't be thinking like that right now. He needed to focus on protecting her.

_You asked what I felt when you walked through the door  
Was it fear?  
Was it clear?  
It was all that and more  
_  
How are you feeling? You okay? Tommy asked as he came up behind her.

Kimberly continued to stare into the crowd of reports.

Shouldn't I be asking you that? She finally said as he sat beside her.

I feel, horrible.Like you made a mistake.Yeah... I let you out of my sight for one minute and you go off and sit in plain sight of the people you should be hiding from. My heart sank, when I saw you out here, he could be here waiting for you Kim.

Kimberly just looked at Tommy.

_It was real...it was magic  
It was calm...it was savage  
It was cool as a breeze  
It was warm to the touch  
It was never enough  
It was always too much  
It did all the things love does  
That's how I knew  
It was  
_  
Tommy leaned down and gave Kimberly a soft kiss. When he pulled away her eyes were still closed. When she opened them again they returned to the crowd of reports.

What did you think? Because of this I would regret last night? Tommy said

Kimberly look at me. He put his hand under her chin making her look at him.

Listen to me Kim. No matter what, this still would have happened, maybe not today but it still would have. I will never regret a second that I spend with you. I love you Kimberly. Tommy said before pulling her into another kiss.

_It was  
That's how I knew  
It was  
It was  
It was_


	27. Not That Different

**I seem to always say I'm sorry that this chapter took so long. I've had a lot going on and some major writers block going for me but here is the new chapter and I hope to have another one up soon. I seem to be on a roll. Now to thank people.**

Starlight63- Hi thanks for reading I'm so glad you like.

IsabellaPaige- Thank you for sticking with me through out the long pause inbetween chapters. It means a lot to me that you are still with me on this one.

Eaglesgirl- The Tribe is on WAM all through out the weekends and is on twice Sunday on Movieplex. I'm not sure about the times. But if you go to you can get the complete first and I do believe second season of the tribe. It doesn't have many of the people from the tribe on it that are mainly in this story but it does have a few. You can also go to to get the full cast list and episode guide. Thanks for reading hope to hear from you again.

James Eric Oliver- I don't think I thanked you in my last post to reviewers but thank you it means a great deal to me when people let me know that they like my stories.

Lady Silverstar2- Hey how have you been? Long time no type. I'm glad you like I'm trying to stay true to the Tribe but I haven't seen it in so long that it's kinda getting hard. I still need to finish my tribe stories, but I've given up on the Tribe BB no one is on it that I know anymore. :(

texsPanzer- Thanks for the review sorry I've been out of contact for so long I'm out of the country and barely have time to breath. I'm glad you are enjoying the story.

rosa lunae- Thank you I love getting reviews like yours. Although I don't think I'm that funny with my story atleast no tells me I am, but I'm glad you get my humor. I want to make people laugh out loud at parts, but no ever tells me if they do. Thanks for reading I'm sure that was a lot to read.

Cranelove- I'm sorry it has taken me so long I'm currently out of the country on business and it is very hard to find time to write and update. I have a weeks vacation. So I'm hoping to write a few chapters and have a friend post them for me. Thank you for reading if there is anything you don't understand please feel free to email me and I'll answer any questions you might have as best as I can.

mj08- I've already emailed you and I hoped it helped. Thanks again for reading. 

He wasn't after me. Kimberly whispered into his ear.

Tommy said pushing back from Kimberly so he could look her in the eyes.

Wait, Tommy I'll tell you everything but just not here. She said softly nodding towards the crowd of reports that started to look their way.

Okay you go in first then I'll follow.Why? They don't know who you are unless they found out. They did, didn't they? That's who all the calls were from that one day. I'm right aren't I? Kimberly said while trying to keep a low voice and failing at it.

Tommy nodded as Kimberly got up. The anger clear in her eyes, as she walked back to the stairway that she had existed from. A security guard was standing there now Kimberly noted, but on a second look it wasn't a security guard it was a very unhappy Jason.

Kimberly said as she approached him.

Kimberly? You changed! Wait, let me guess this is part of your... well you know what. Jason said as he twirled his hand in front of her so she would get his meaning.

Kimberly just nodded as she tried to hide her laughter, that was the last thing she needed to do with Jason in the kind of mood.

Where's Tommy? He asked his voice once again calm and level a clear sign that he was mad.

Kimberly jerked her thumb behind her.

I'll wait for him out here. You get inside and wait just on the inside of the door. It locks from the inside with no key pad for you to control. How you two thought you were going to get back in without going in front of all those reporters is beyond me. Jason said as he ushered Kimberly into the door.

I have my ways. Kimberly said lightly.

Jason watched as she transformed to her old self... or maybe he should say new self it confused him either way he thought about it. He knew that the reports wouldn't realize it was her from a distances but if they had gotten a good look at her it would have been all over and no one would have been the wiser until it was to late to pull her out there. Jason fought the urge to roll his eyes, as he saw Tommy walking sheepishly towards him with his hands in his pockets. Jason watched him and thought back on the Kimberly he use to know.

How was she going to pull this off. She didn't like attention... well she didn't like attention from the press. Even in Angel Grove when reporters would surround them after defeating the putties or the other big bads that they handled in uniform and as civilians, Kimberly would stay to the back. Then when the Mayor gave them all acknowledgments for their services to Angel Grove once again both in and out of uniform she had stayed in the background. Kimberly had kept quiet when she was in her suit while the press was getting pictures of the famous Power Rangers.

When the Mayor again awarded them with the Humanitarian of Angels award for bravery in the face of danger, Kimberly had just said anyone else in their shoes would have done the same thing or something like that. Jason knew she was feeling guilty for accepting the award they all did. The only reason they got it was because they were fighting a two headed snake/monkey monster without their powers, and that was only because of the fact that there were reports around covering the fight and they couldn't find a way to get out of sight and morph.

With all of Jason's knowledge about Kimberly and her feelings about reporters, he couldn't figure out for the life of him why she was doing this. Why would she choose a job that kept her in the limelight. Although with everything going on that seemed to be the least of their problems. Kimberly has been dealing with it for a few years so she should be fine... right?

Look, bro sorry for worrying you. I just needed sometime to clear my head and to make sure whoever did this wasn't waiting around for Kimberly to be alone. I just found her out here only a few minutes ago. I don't think anyone recognized her.Jason, come on now don't give me that look. This is Kimberly we are talking about. You said it yourself not more than a day ago. She can take care of herself' remember?Why is it, that you only say that when it's someone else being over protective of her. Yet when it's you going off the deep end, your ready to rip off anyone's head for merely implying that she can take care of herself. Jason asked with a sly smile on his face.

Perks of being the leader, I guess. Tommy shrugged.

Okay leader man you first go in first then. Jason laughed and patted him on the back as they entered the hospital once again.

_Meanwhile_

... Just as she appeared through the portal again she had the sword. Then that's when she called upon her warrior form. It was completely her choice, there was no immediate danger or any incantation that she called upon to transform her. Zhane explained to a cold metal room.

I think it's time, and so does Kim, if that's way she sent us here. Unless you know something that we don't? Andros said as four figures appeared in front of him and Zhane.

I believe that was Kimberly's intention. She no longer makes a move unless it's carefully planned out. A higher pinched voice said, as he pressed a few buttons on a control panel that was by him.

Agreed, but should it not be Kimberly here asking us instead of you? One of the figures said her soft voice floating around the cold metal room.

She has more important things to deal with.Like what? One of the smaller figures asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

I have yet to inform them of Kimberly's current situation. I will do so shortly. However to get back to the matter at hand. I trust Kimberly's judgment like I always have, and will do as she has asked, under one condition I want her to bring Tommy to me. a loud masculine voice boomed.

She won't be happy about that, but I'm sure she'll bring him to you. Andros nodded and in two lights the two men left the four figures.

The two landed in Kimberly's living room. The house was still empty, thankfully the two thought.

Tommy is going to be completely blind sided by this. I mean if it was one of us doing it he might not be so shocked, but coming from Kimberly...Yeah the last person he would suspected is Kimberly. Though I think that is going to work to our advantage. Andros said to Zhane.

_Back at the Hospital_

I think I have talked to every reporter and got told to bug off, they were here first' by all of them Aisha said

I have been listening to them and so far they have nothing more than we do. Rocky said as he crossed his arms in front of him, while leaning against a tree.

The three of them stood far away from the crowd of reporter that reminded them of hawks waiting for their prey.

Hey guys, any news? TJ asked as he came up to the trio.

No, but one of the reporters said he thinks it might be a publicity stunt or Beth Allen finally had enough of Kimberly and hired someone to scare her away. Zack said.

Then they don't know our Kimberly. Adam said as he and Billy joined them

Where is the rest of your group TJ? Billy asked

I sent them to go and get some food Cassie is hanging back somewhere around here just incase.Look who I found. Cassie said as she approached the now growing group with Jason right beside her.

Hey, Jason what's going on no one seems to know anything. Zack said.

Thank god. Guys the girl that was attacked is Kat. Jason broke the news quickly.

Whoa. How is Kim and Tommy taking it? Billy asked.

Well Tommy scared the hell out of a candy striper for saying Kimberly is hot, and Kimberly... Well she did something to Kat... Jason trailed off trying his best to describe what she could have done to her.

Even though in all reality he couldn't figure out what she did to her, why or how.

came the response from all the rangers that were present.

_Meanwhile_

I found it! Zhane exclaimed while holding an old book.

Andros waited for Zhane to continue. Zhane just kept reading the book, and flipping from one page and back to the other.

Well, what is it? Andros asked getting annoyed that Zhane didn't just come out and say what he had found.

Oh sorry... According to this it looks like Kim just reach ultimate power. The sword that she got off of Zurgane is the sword of Altar. It says here only the true ruler of Altar will be able to call upon it at will.So if Kimberly's able to call on it again. Then it means the prophecy is starting to be fulfilled. Andros said mostly to himself.

_Meanwhile_

Kimberly where are we going this isn't the way home? Tommy asked.

Kimberly had turned off the freeway and was now heading towards the business district of Reefside.

I promised a friend I would be at the grand opening of her cafe. Plus she probably saw what happened on the news. She's a major information junkie. I want to let her know I'm okay.Okay but we have to make it quick. I want to get you home with the others till we figure out what to do.Tommy this guy is human. You know as well as I do humans are hard to figure out let alone guess what they are doing and why. I don't think we'll ever figure out what this guy wants until he is caught or... Kimberly broke off she didn't want to thing about the or.

She didn't have to Tommy was going to say it even if neither one of them wanted to hear it.

Or until he gets what he wants. Which is more than likely you. Kimberly I promise I'll protect you till the very end. Jason, me and the other rangers won't let him lay a hand on you a promise. Tommy said as he put his hand over Kimberly's which was on the gear shift.

Tommy... I... We're here. Kimberly wanted to say so much more but she just didn't know how to say it without hurting him.

He couldn't guarantee that this guy wasn't going to hurt her again or even touch her again, but she wasn't going to let Tommy feel that guilt right now. If he need to think that way then so be it. Kimberly knew he would try his best but somewhere deep inside her told her in the end it wouldn't matter. This guy was going to get her one way or another. She just didn't know if you would be able to walk away from it with Tommy or not.


	28. The Hard Way

**I'm so sorry that this took so long. I went on vacation, then got busy with work and other things. Anyway this story is long from over okay maybe it's almost half way through. Then comes the sequel which involves Dino Thunder. I was thinking well while I'm messing with everything in Dino Thunder that will affect SPD, why not screw with their story line too. So if a lot of people would like to see that there will be a third story involving SPD, with more of a story line than the show and it will have all the rangers from this story and Dino Thunder, with a lot of twists. Let me know if you would like to see that or not. You can also wait for the sequel but I'll need to know before the end of that one, so I can do the ending I have in mind. Thanks! Super Bowel Sunday is going to be great, which by the way my company saved! Yep, the idiots there put too much power in their multicoupler which is a part f a system that is used to send the radio and TV frequencies out, anyway the blew up their Power Supply and Amplifier and my company sent them out brand new ones today. Plus a little bonus for me is I'm the one that builds the power supplies! Okay enough of that except GO STEELERS! Now on with the story. **

Tommy looked out the passenger side window at the building the old brown brick building. Someone had put up what appeared to be aluminum siding, and painted it bright neon green. Grand opening signs hung all over the place covering half of the sign. The only readable part was cybercafe.

"Kim, how are you going to be able to walk in there without causing a riot?" Tommy asked.

As he turned to look at her, he found her leaning into the back seat. He couldn't help but laugh. Half of her was still in the driver's seat while the other half was in the back.

"Kimberly... What on earth are you doing?" Tommy chuckled.

"Solving the riot problem." Came her muffled response.

When she finally got herself in back into the drivers seat Tommy could see she was holding a baseball cap and a pair of sun glasses.

"Oh yeah that's going to work. Like I have never seen a star on a tabloid cover with a baseball cap and sun glasses." Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Hey, need I remind you that you ran right into me without even recognizing me or my voice."

"You ran into me. Plus I had my mind on other things."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Kimberly asked while putting on her hat.

"Like why I wanted you so badly. When we had only been in the same room for a few seconds."

"Liar. Now come on. Lee is probably worried out of her mind and really stressed out. This little stunt is the last thing she needed to happen to her today." Kimberly said as she got out of the car.

Tommy tried to wrap his mind around what she had just said. _'The last thing that she needed to happen to her. When will she start thinking and worrying about herself, instead of others?' _Tommy thought to himself.

Tommy and Kimberly walked hand in hand into the completely packed cafe. Tommy went to tighten his grip on Kimberly's hand when he felt her hand slip from his. In that instant she was completely lost in the crowd. Tommy could just barely hear Kimberly's voice rise above the crowds chatter.

"Hey Lee." Tommy barely heard her call for her friend.

Tommy slowly made his way through the crowd and wonder how Kimberly was able to make it though it so fast. He saw her leaning on the counter waving her hand to get the woman behind it to notice her.

"Hey Lee!" Kimberly was starting to sound annoyed.

Well, Tommy guessed she sounded annoyed. As he got closer to Kimberly the music from the band was getting louder and so were the people's voices.

"Miss..." The red headed woman sighed. "I'm sorry but I don't have time to take your order. Could you please wait for one of my staff to take it. I need to leave."

"Why?" The question was simply enough but she didn't know if she would be able to answer it without crying.

She saw the news that morning as she turned on the TV's in the cafe. She wasn't able to leave because people had already started to line up. So she agreed to stay for a while. Although she hated to leave her staff there when they were as busy as the were she had to know if her friend was okay.

"A friend of mine was injured she's in the hospital and I must go see her. Now if you don't mind… I really need to leave."

"She wasn't hurt." Kimberly said in a low of a voice as she could get without gaining notice of the people around her.

"What? How do you... OH MY..."

"Hey, hey! What are you trying to do Lee? Blow my cover?" Kimberly placed her hand over the other woman's mouth cutting her off before she could say her name.

Kimberly pulled her ball cap further down, as to cover her eyes more. She looked around and no one seemed to have noticed the two or their odd conversation.

"Come to the back room then you owe me a huge explanation."

"I have to wait for my boyfriend." Kimberly said as the other woman lifted part of the counter to allow Kimberly behind and into the back room.

"You're dating Tom again?"

"Yes and no. Go ahead back he is right behind me we'll meet you back there."

"Kimberly there you are. Did you find your friend?" Tommy asked as he grabbed Kimberly's hand and held it tightly.

"Yeah I did she is waiting in the back room for us." Kimberly lead him behind the counter and into the back room.

Tommy could see the red head as he came through the door. She had her back turned to them and was watching a TV that was showing the local news. Any and all other thoughts and observations left Tommy's mind the instant she turned around.

"Tommy I would like you to meet..." Kimberly started as she pulled of her hat and sun glasses.

"Hayley!" Tommy nearly shouted but kept his voice in check as to not draw and undue attention to the back room.

_Meanwhile_

In a room on the other side of the galaxy on the planet Mirinoi, an envelope appeared in a white glow.

"Karone, I'm serious you should take some time off and see your brother." A young man said as he opened the door to his room.

As the man entered the room he noticed the envelope on his bed, he sat down and started to open it as he and his friend continued to talk.

"Leo I would love to, but come on. We are not on active duty. We can't just take the ship or use are powers to get to earth. Besides he's coming here in a few months."

"You want to re-think that part about us not being on active duty?" Leo asked as he handed her the letter he just finished reading.

_Back on earth_

"Hello, Tommy." Hayley said as she walked up to Tommy and gave him a quick hug.

"Why do I feel like I am stuck on that horrid ride at Disney?" Kimberly asked no one in particular.

The comment was lost as the two continued to talk.

"Your Lee?"

"Only Kimberly calls me that, and your back with Kimberly?"

"And Kimberly is lost…"

"I think that makes three of us." Tommy said as he started to come out of shock.

"Okay, how about we catch up on why you aren't in the hospital, and we'll work backwards from there." Hayley suggested

_Mariner Bay_

"Come on Dana it says he needs us."

"First Carter it doesn't even say it's from Tommy. It only shows the six spirit animals of the Ninja Rangers. Second don't you find it a little odd that a letter that you're guessing is from Tommy shows up in your room, and no one remembers delivering it?"

"This is Tommy we are talking about. Andros and him brought together all of the red rangers, for a mission on the moon. So no I don't find this odd."

"At least take another Ranger with you, like it says." Dana said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine get packing we leave first thing in the morning." Carter said as he left the room, before Dana could argue with him anymore.

_Haley's Cyber café_

"So you two have known each other since the Pan Global's?"

"One of Haley's friends was on the men's team. When she heard I moved here, she made contact with me. She helped me find my house and has been a great friend."

"If it wasn't for Kim pay rolling this place I would still be begging banks for a small business loan." Haley added.

_Meanwhile_

"I can't believe Tommy is calling us back to action." Wes said as he turned into the park where they were meeting Alyssa and Cole.

"Wes the letter just said someone wanted to meet with us. Don't forget your powers were completely drained in the forever red mission. Plus we don't even know if the letter is from Tommy." Jen reminded him.

"I know but this is Tommy he's got to have something up his sleeve." Wes countered as the parked.

"Hey Cole, Alyssa!" Jen greeted.

"Hi, good seeing you guys again." Alyssa said.

"So what do you guys think is the reason Tommy is calling us back?"

"WES! We haven't even got them in the car yet!" Jen said in an exasperated tone.

She had been listening to this for the past 3 hours. She highly doubted they were being called back into duty, especially since the letter said to bring another ranger. If it was a mission she wasn't going to sit back and let the men have all the fun like last time. It seemed she wasn't alone in this opinion since all of the other rangers were bringing their pink counter parts. Although like the other girls she disagreed with the guys in thinking that this was going to be another mission and had some suspicion that the letter wasn't from Tommy.

"Come on it's got to be something big. I mean the mysterious letter that all the former rangers got, not to mention the fact no one knows how they got the letters."

"I don't think so." Cole said with an impish grin.

"So you have been thinking about this?" Alyssa grinned at his slight blush.

"Well yeah haven't you?"

"No, not really, I mean it won't do us any good to start coming up with all these reasons of why we're being called in. I mean yeah, it could be the end of the world or…" Alyssa faded off.

"Or?" Both Cole and Wes asked.

"He and Kat are finally getting married." Alyssa said thinking her and Jen were on the same page.

"NO!" Wes exclaimed as he helped Cole put his and Alyssa's luggage in the boot of his car.

"Why not? They have been dating a long time. I mean Jason did say they were almost inseparable since what's her name… Kayla broke his heart?" Cole said.

"Kimberly. If you are going to talk about her like she is bringing about the end of the world at least get her name right."

"Yeah at very least." Wes added.

"I just really hope they are finally going to do it. Kat has always seemed so nice." Alyssa said trying to change the subject back to a happier note.

"That's not how it's suppose to go." Jen mumbled under her breath.

"Okay, are we all ready?" Wes asked as he opened the driver's side door.

_Kimberly's house_

"What is taking them so long?" Andros asked as he and Zhane sat out on the back deck.

"I don't know."

"Maybe we should call them?" Andros wondered aloud.

As if answering his question they heard car doors close in front of the house.

_Front of the house_

"I can't believe you two know each other." Kimberly said as she got out of the car tossing her hat and sunglasses back into the back seat.

"Me what about you? I'm starting to buy into your whole it's to small of a world theory." Tommy said with a laugh as he took her hand into his.

"Told you so. I wonder where the others are?" Kimberly thought aloud.

"Maybe still at the hospital or getting some food."

"Yeah, which reminds me I'm going to have to triple my next food order, just for Rocky alone." Kimberly said as she and Tommy entered the house.

"I left my cell phone up in our bedroom I'm going to check to see if Jason or TJ called."

"Okay, you want some coffee?" Kimberly asked as she headed to the kitchen.

"That would be great, beautiful. If I haven't gotten any calls from the guys I'll call them. I'll be right down, stay in the house." With that Tommy was climbing the stairs to their bedroom.

"Our bedroom." Kimberly said with a giggle.

How she loved the sound of that. If she could just repeat those words over and over again in her head, then she knew she could get through anything. Kimberly started making the coffee. Once it started to brew she started to grab the milk, sugar and finally the cups.

Andros and Zhane walked into the kitchen to find Kimberly pulling the milk out of the refrigerator. They proceed to walk up to her, by the time they had reached her she was in the cupboard.

"We have a message for you." Andros whispered in her ear and grabbed her arm to pull her into him, so only she could hear him.

Kimberly instantly dropped the cup as she was startled out of her thoughts. She spun to come face to face with Andros. Zhane was slightly to her right. He placed his hand on her should, as she took a moment to realize what Andros had said and what that meant. She started to get a sick feeling in her stomach. She knew this day would come she just didn't know how he was going to react to it, when he found out they were back and Kimberly knew and hid them.

"Sorry I scared you. We talked to him, he wants you to do something."

"What?" Kimberly asked her voice still slightly shaking.

"He wants Tommy." Zhane whispered into her ear

At the same time Tommy could be heard running down the steps.

"Kimberly!" He yelled right before he appeared in the doorway.

"What happened?"

"I scared her, I thought she sensed me coming up behind her." Andros said.

Tommy came up to Kimberly and pulled her into him, he looked her over to make sure she was okay. That's when he noticed the shattered coffee cup and blood on the counter. He looked down to see her left hand was bleeding.

"What do you mean sensed you?" Tommy asked as he started to inspect Kim's hand.

"You cut yourself. Where is your first aid kit?" Tommy asked

"Under the sink. I can't sense anyone Andros why?" Kimberly said softly.

"Probably drained yourself. Remember you didn't want to use your powers. Now you're using them on instinct you probably drained them. They should come back after you've had some rest."

"Will she keep draining them as she uses them?" Tommy asked as he opened the first aid kit.

He grabbed Kimberly's waist and set her on the counter next to the sink. He grabbed the tweezers to pull a piece of the shatter cup out of her hand. Tommy guessed when she dropped the cup she tried to catch it and it shattered in her hand.

"No, as she uses them more and more she will build them up. Kinda of like working out at first your muscles aren't use to it and then as time goes on with steady work you get stronger and stronger. It's basically the same concept for her and her powers, but she will need to take up her training again."

"Hello! She is right here, stop talking about me like I'm a little kid that you have to spell around them so they don't find out Momma is playing with the milkman! OW" Kimberly said as Tommy removed the piece of the cup and pressed the alcohol soaked gauze a little harder than necessary against the cut.

"Sorry." He apologized instantly regretful.

Kimberly started to try to get off the counter when Tommy stopped her.

"That was deep in there Kim, you at very least need a bandage."

Kimberly just laughed. She held her hand up so Tommy could see the cut, which was still bleeding. Tommy went to reach for a bandage when Andros stopped him and motioned with his head to watch Kimberly's hand. Kimberly closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cupboard door. Her hand started to glow pink and the cut started to heal. It was like watching one of those nature shows when they speed the film up so you could see the flower bloom. Within a few seconds the deep cut that wouldn't stop bleeding looked like nothing more than a minor paper cut.

Kimberly slumped forward if it wasn't for Tommy and Andros she would have fallen off the counter completely.

"Whoa easy, didn't I just say that you have drained your powers."

"Tommy needed to see that."

"Granted but you need a break. Tommy why don't you walk Kim upstairs and make sure she at least lays down for a little bit. Andros and I will clean up down here." Zhane said while Andros was whispering in Kimberly's ear.

"Kim?" Tommy asked softly.

She and Andros continued their conversation. Tommy tried to hear what they were saying but it was all in Altarian.

"Kim?" Tommy asked again this time putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh yeah… I'll see you guys later." Kimberly said distantly.

When they finally got up to their room Kimberly was feeling worse by the second and she knew Tommy could see something was wrong with her.

"Kimberly what's wrong?" Tommy asked as he stepped in front of her.

"I love you and trust you with my life Tommy."

"I feel the same way, beautiful." Tommy said as Kimberly buried her head in his chest.

As a tear fell from her eye, she pressed the button on her communicator and in a mix of pink and white light they disappeared.

"Good luck Kimberly." Andros said as he stood in the door way.

When the light finally died down they were in a cold empty metal room. Kimberly instantly fell to her knees bowing in front of two figures that were completely covered in the shadows. As suddenly as they got there lightning started to flash and two more figures join them.

Tommy was standing there as his jaw practically hit the floor.

"No, it can't be. You were destroyed."


End file.
